


Baby Talk

by yaoichan12



Series: Baby Talk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Jim wears glasses, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Stonn is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 65,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look Who's Talking AU:<br/>Jim has sex once with Stonn and becomes pregnant. Stonn is an ass and doesn't want anything to do with the half-breed child.<br/>Jim tells all of his friends that he was artificially inseminated. He and Spock meet and become best friends.<br/>Jim doesn't want to fall for anyone, only wants to find a nice guy to marry and be a good father to his child.<br/>Spock wants to be that person...</p><p>I suck at summaries</p><p>Also, the baby will be talking...like in Look Who's Talking ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay!  
> I suck at summaries but bascilly...Jim has bad luck with relationships...Spock really likes Jim and Jim likes him back but neither say anything...baby will bring them together ^-^
> 
> Also, the baby will be talking...like in Look Who's Talking ^-^

Jim groaned as he realized his latest experiment would require he stay late at the VSA. 

 _At least there’s an air conditioner,_ Jim thought.  He typed a quick message to Gaila tell her about it before standing up and stretching, his back cracking a bit.  He sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.  Someone entered the lab and Jim put his glasses back on and smiled at the Vulcan.

“Evening, Stonn,” Jim greeted him.  Stonn barely acknowledged him and he walked to the far corner of the lab and sat at the table there.

Jim thought the Vulcan was kind of good-looking and he had had a little crush on him when he first arrived at the VSA.  Jim had even tried flirting with the guy but that got nowhere.  After a month, the crush was still there but Jim now thought Stonn was an asshole, so Jim pretty much kept his distance.

Jim had been living on Vulcan for the past month and would be there for another two. He was working on a project with a couple Vulcan scientists at the VSA. While it was a great opportunity and the Vulcans he was mainly working with were pretty cool, Jim was starting to get tired of the other uptight Vulcans and the scorching heat. His first few weeks on the planet had been taxing. The higher gravity and thinner atmosphere had been hard on him at first and he had ended up passing out several times, but now he was getting used to it. At least he had Gaila there with him. She was taking a couple computer seminar classes at the VSA and they were sharing an apartment. Gaila had already slept with all the non-Vulcan’s in the school and was bored…learning a lot from the classes, but bored.

* * *

After an hour of working in silence, Jim felt someone come stand behind him.  He turned and stepped back a bit, crowding against his desk when he realized Stonn was standing so close.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jim asked.

Stonn just stared blankly at him before saying, “You are sexually attracted to me.”

“Um…what?”

“Your pheromones.  You are sexually attracted to me and have been for the past three point eight five weeks.”

Jim just blinked, “What?”

“I do not understand your confusion. I have stated what is in fact true.  Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse?”

 _He wants to fuck…..what is going on?_ Jim thought. He shook his head and snapped out of his confusion.

“Look, Stonn, I will admit to thinking you’re kind of attractive, but I…I mean we can’t just have sex,” Jim said.

“Why? I wish to engage in intercourse with you, a human, and you clearly desire sexual congress with me.  It would be logical for us to…have sex.”

_Come on, Jimmy…lets have sex with him!_

_No....I shouldn’t._

_Yes! Sex! Get some!_

_It has been a few months since I’ve had sex with anyone._

_Exactly! And it’s a Vulcan…you’ve hear the rumors about their dicks. Go for it!_

“You have been quiet for one point five six minutes while your pheromones have increased,” Stonn stated. 

Jim cleared his thoughts and decided, fuck it, it’s just sex.  What can happen?

“Um, alright. We can have sex,” Jim said with a little smile.  Stonn nodded and went to remove his robes. 

Jim went wide-eyed, “What? No, not here.”

“We are alone and I do not expect any interruptions for twenty-seven point four eight minutes,” Stonn replied.

Jim scratched the back of his head and thought, _Twenty minutes.  He expects us to finish in twenty minutes?_

“Yeah, okay, but I still don’t want to do it here. Experiments going on and everything,” Jim told him.

Stonn just looked at the blonde, “My residence is not an option.”

“How about my place?  My experiment won’t be done for another half hour…I think.”

“I will be at your residence in two point nine six hours.  Where do you reside?”

Jim smiled and told Stonn his address and was going to lean in for a quick kiss but Stonn quirked an eyebrow at that and quickly backed away and left the room. Jim shrugged and went back to his experiment, _Not one for kissing? Eh, I’ll get a kiss out of him later._

* * *

 Jim rushed back to his apartment forty-five minutes later.  He burst through the front door and yelled out for Gaila.  The green skinned Orion came out of the kitchen and stared at him.

“What?” she asked.

“You need to leave,” Jim said, moving past her and opening the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer as Gaila crossed her arms and stared at him.

“Excusez-moi? Why do I need to leave?”

Jim took a big swing of his drink before saying, “I’m going to have sex. With Stonn.”

“Shut up! Seriously? You nabbed a Vulcan to sleep with?”

Jim grinned and nodded, “Hey, I’ve got game.”

“Please.  You’re thirty-two, wear glasses, and can’t eat a strawberry without going into anaphylactic shock.”

“But I’m cute,” Jim replied, taking off his glasses and giving Gaila his best puppy dog look. 

She shook her head and chuckled, “Okay, you’re cute.  So tell me, how did you get him?”

Jim put his glasses back on and looked away, mumbling something to himself.

“Jim, I couldn’t hear that.”

“He just said he wanted to engage in sex with me,” Jim told her.

Gaila blinked before laughing at him. Jim groaned and moved from the kitchen to his bedroom, with the Orion following after him.

“Game? Ha! He probably just wants to see what a human is like in bed,” Gaila said, making herself comfortable on Jim’s bed. Jim just shook his head and looked around in his adjoining bathroom.

“Hey? Do you have any condoms? I only have lube,” Jim asked, coming back into his room and placing a half full bottle of lubricant on his bedside table.

“Sorry, I ran out when I ran out of people to fuck on this hot-ass planet. Besides, he’s Vulcan and you’re a practically infertile human.  There is no way you’re going to get knocked up.”

“Yeah, your right.  Have you ever been with one before? A Vulcan?”

Gaila shook her head, “Nah.  Uhura dated one for a couple months like…ten years ago but she never told me about their bedroom activities. They’re still friends.”

“Scotty’s wife Uhura?  He must have been the cute Vulcan I saw at their wedding.”

Gaila nodded. Jim sat down next to her on the bed and sighed.

“You nervous?” Gaila questioned, “How long has it been since you and Gary broke up?”

Jim shrugged and adjusted his glasses that had slid down his nose a bit, “I don’t know.  Almost a year, but I had a little fling with that guy a couple months ago.  Ugh! I’m horrible with getting crushes so easily and then the guy turns out to be a complete and utter jerk. I’m thirty-two! I should know better by now.  I should just tell Stonn not to come tonight.”

“No! No, Stonn should definitely _come_ tonight.  It’s just sex.  That’s it.  No complicated feelings…just some much needed stress relief,” Gaila assured him.

Jim looked at her and nodded, “Yeah, stress relief.  So what if I may have a tiny, little bitty crush on him.  Tonight, it’s just sex.”


	2. Bad In Bed

Stonn was horrible in bed. 

Gaila had left and when Stonn showed up, he was only interested in getting right to it.  No kissing. No foreplay.  Jim even still had his glasses on.  Stonn just wanted Jim naked and on his hands and knees on the edge of bed as soon as possible.  Which was where Jim was now. 

_God! Does he know what a prostate even is?_ Jim thought.  He was holding himself up with one hand while he stroked himself with the other.  Stonn was barely touching him, standing with his feet on the floor and thrusting into the blond.

Jim was barely hard and that was only because he had thoroughly prepared himself while Stonn waited patiently.  At least Jim knew his prostate well.

_If only he was a little bit bigger,_ Jim thought.

He heard Stonn’s light grunts and really wished that double-ridged cock of his would brush against his sweet spot.  Jim sighed and moved down to rest on his elbow and moved back against the Vulcan, clenching tightly around the cock inside him.

_Yes! There!_ Jim thought, finally feeling the hot cock brush at his sweet spot.  Jim moaned and started stroking himself faster, but then he felt Stonn still himself and climax inside the blonde.

_Are you fucking serious? Already? It’s been…_ Jim looked to his chronometer on his bedside table… _eight minutes. What the fuck?_

Jim was about to tell Stonn to keep going but the Vulcan had already pulled out. Jim groaned and moved on the bed so that he was sitting on his knees, his erection diminishing.

“Is that…it?” Jim asked, looking at the Vulcan who looked like he hadn’t just fucked him.  Jim caught a glance to the guy’s penis and bit his lip to keep from laughing out. _Definitely have had bigger than that,_ Jim internally laughed to himself.

Stonn redressed and then looked at Jim with a quirked eyebrow, “We engaged in intercourse, I am now taking my leave.”

“Well, don’t you wanna stay? My roommate won’t be back until late.  We could…I don’t know, do it again or something?” Jim asked, already hating himself for sounding needy and clingy. It was just supposed to be sex and apparently that’s just what happened.

Stonn shook his head, “I do not understand what you think is happening, but I do not have any desire for more than what has just occured. I wished to engage in sex with a human to see why some find your kind appealing.”

Jim recoiled and narrowed his eyes, “So what? This was some type of experiment? See if you could get it up with a lowly human or something?”

“Indeed.  Your naked form was…adequate, but I have no desire for a second encounter.  Did you think that this would become more?”

Jim shook his head, “No…maybe…I don’t know, but whatever I thought before is so fucking gone now.  Get out of my apartment.”

“Of course,” Stonn replied before almost smirking, “I had figured that you human whores would be easy to bed, but I did not figure that you would develop…feelings for me.”

_Asshole just called me a whore?_

“Don’t flatter yourself, Stonn.  My feelings…were fleeting and miniscule…just like your dick,” Jim snapped.  Stonn’s little smirk vanished completely before he turned and walked out of the room and out of the apartment. Jim let out aggregated groan and fell back onto his bed.

_Fucking asshole! Why do I do this to myself?_

Jim then scrunching up his nose and squirmed on the bed, _Dammit, now I’m leaking._

* * *

 

When Gaila returned back to the apartment she found Jim sitting at the dining room table.  Jim looked at her and gave a weak smile.

“Figured you would be in bed all fucked out,” Gaila said, “not…sitting and eating ice-cream.”

Gaila sat down across from him and sniffed. Jim just shook his head.

“He was here for like…ten minutes,” Jim told her, “I took a shower, can you smell him?”

“Yep…it’s faint, but I can still make him out.  Seriously? He was only here for ten minutes.”

Jim nodded.

“Oh jeez…I’m so sorry.  Did you at least…finish?”

Jim gave her a look before shaking his head, “Finished myself off in the shower after he left.  Gaila, he was…so bad.  I was just a hole to him it seemed. Said ‘human whores’ were easy to bed.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I hope you at least punched him or something?”

“Nah, I told him to get the fuck out.”

“Good.”

.

.

.

“Gaila, guess what?” Jim smirked.

“What?”

“He has a small,” Jim started, “penis.”

Gaila went wide-eyed, “That is literally my worst nightmare.  Was it a micropenis?”

Jim snickered and shook his head, “No, he wasn't that small.  Oh, god, I can’t believe I slept with him.” Jim took his glasses off and put his head down on the table, “I’m like my mother.  Always falling fast for a guy, marrying them and then finding out there lying, cheating assholes.”

Gaila reached a hand out and ran it through Jim’s hair, “You are not your mother, Jim.  Definitely not your mother because you've never been married. She was a good mom to you and Sam, just sucked with relationships."

Jim nodded at that, and picked up his head.

"Look, just get through the next couple months and then you can work on finding a nice guy," Gaila smiled at him. 

Jim smiled back and nodded.


	3. Kimmy is Pregnant

_Three Weeks Later_

               Stonn hadn’t come back to work after that night.  The Vulcan had taken a new job with a council member and Jim was happy about that.  He had wanted to say something to him but he figured it was for the best that Stonn wasn’t there anymore. 

               Jim continued with his project and was looking forward to publishing everything with his colleagues.

               “Ivek, did those new calibrations work for the readings?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, Dr. Kirk,” Ivek responded from his work station.  Jim nodded and walked over to the Vulcan, looking over his shoulder at the work.  Ivek sniffed at something in the air and moved his chair away from the human a bit. 

               _Curious,_ Jim thought, _he and the others have been doing that a lot lately._ Jim moved back from Ivek and sniffed at his underarm. _I don’t smell._ Jim just shrugged and went back to his desk.               

* * *

               When Jim arrived home from work that evening he found Gaila walking around, pacing the room.  Jim stared at her as he dropped his bag down on the couch.

               “What’s up?” he asked her.

               She looked at him before sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her.  Jim looked to her and nodded before sitting next to her.

               “Everything okay?” he asked.

               “I…well…I know something and I don’t know if I should say anything about it,” Gaila said before look at Jim and sighed, “So, okay…there’s this…girl in my computer class. Kimmy. A couple weeks ago I…well…I know she’s pregnant.”

               Jim nodded, “Alright, so you know she’s pregnant.  You knew Carol was pregnant before she did.”

               “Yeah and I knew Uhura was as well.  Y…all pregnant people let off this…scent…that lets strangers no they’re knocked up and to back off.”

               “Right, so don’t tell her.  She’ll obviously find out soon.”

               Gaila sighed and then looked away from Jim before saying, “That’s the problem.  She…I know that the pregnancy is going to be difficult and the earlier she knows the better.”

               “Then tell her.  I’m sure Kimmy will appreciate it and get the help she needs for the baby.”

               “Really?”

               Jim smiled, “Of course.”

               Gaila looked to Jim with a small smile, “Hey, Jim.  There is no Kimmy.”

               Jim raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What?”

               Gaila let out a nervous laugh, “Kimmy. Jimmy.  You’re pregnant.”

               Jim stared at his friend. And stared.

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?”

               Jim blinked, “I’m sorry I blacked out for a moment.  What did you say?”

               “You’re pregnant. Knocked up. In the family way,” Gaila replied.

               Jim went wide-eyed, “No.”

               “Yes,” Gaila said.

               “Noooo.”

* * *

 

               “Yes,” the doctor said. Jim had gone first thing in the morning to the federation hospital to find out for sure if he was knocked up.

               Jim was sitting in an exam room in a paper like gown, “I can’t be.  I’m not.”

               The doctor smiled at him and nodded, “You are pregnant.  I take it this wasn’t planned.”

               Jim laid back down on the exam table and took off his glasses.  He rubbed his hands down his face, “Oh god. We had sex once and it wasn’t even good.” Jim looked to the doctor, “Look, the other…father is Vulcan. I heard there could be some…complications.”

               “Yes, as the other father is full Vulcan and you are human there can be some complications. There have been only a few cases of Vulcan/human pregnancies.  Only one was carried to full term and survived to adulthood with no health problems that I am aware of.”

               Jim nodded and looked up to the ceiling, _Knocked up.  The fucker with his tiny dick knocked me up._

“Mr. Kirk, looking at your chart it says that…how old are?” the doctor asked.

               “Thirty…two.”

               “Well, considering your age and the fact that a carrier’s fertility drastically drops after the age of thirty, I think this is quite a medical marvel you got impregnated by a full blooded Vulcan.

               Jim looked the doctor and put his glasses back on before saying dryly, “Woohoo.  Yay for me.”

               “Are you planning to…continue with the pregnancy? Your biological clock is ticking.”

               Jim considered the doctor and then nodded, “Yeah. I want to keep the baby.”

               The doctor smiled and tapped at his PADD, “It looks that you are most likely three weeks along, judging by when you said the sex occurred.  Right now it would be best to start you on prenatal vitamins and other supplements.  I will go through the public files on the successful Vulcan/human hybrid and see what we can do to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy.”

               “Okay.  Thank you, but I’m going back to Earth in a month or so.”

               “That is fine.  I would like to check up on you before you leave and then forward all files to your primary doctor on Earth.”

               Jim nodded, _Shit, I have to tell Bones now._

* * *

 

               When Jim got back to the apartment he sat down on the couch and pulled out his PADD.  He started reading a note he wrote to himself a few years ago.  He and his ex, Gary, had had an on again off again relationship for several years and at that time it was off.  Jim had written a five year plan to forget about Gary and find a better guy.  Someone who was marriage material and would be a good dad to any kids they would have.  The plan was if he didn’t find the right guy by the time he was thirty-five, he go about having a kid on his own through a sperm donor and artificial insemination.

               _Bumping the five year plan to two years, Jim.  That’s okay.  I’ll talk to Stonn and maybe he and I can come to an…arrangement.  Custody or something._

Jim nodded to himself and looked up Stonn’s address so that he could talk to him.


	4. Stonn is an Ass

The next evening, Jim found himself standing in front of Stonn’s apartment door.  It was a really tall sky rise in the heart of the city that Jim was really impressed with.

               _Dude has money…nice. Nice for…that’s…we’re not interested in money, Jim. Dammit! Hopefully, he’ll be up for co-parenting. On Earth…or Vulcan…Okay, stop thinking…ring the door bell._

Jim pressed the button and waited.

               .

               .

               .

               Jim pressed the button again and this time the door opened almost immediately.  Stonn stood there in a thin robe.

               Jim raised his hand in a Vulcan salute, “Hey, Stonn.”

               The Vulcan stared at the human.

               “So, um…can I come in?  I need to talk to you,” Jim asked.

               “You are pregnant,” Stonn stated, not moving to allow Jim to enter.

               “Yep.  Prego.  You’re the dad by way, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

               “Are you certain?”

               This was Jim’s turn to stare, “Excuse me? Am I certain? I am very fucking certain.  You are the only guy I’ve slept with in almost three months.”

               “I see.  What is it that you want?”

               Jim scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “I want my kid to have both their parents in their life.”

               Stonn quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, “I have no desire to claim the half-breed growing inside you as my child.”

               Jim saw red and glared at the Vulcan, “What if I take you to court? What then?”

               “Then you will lose custody,” a female voice said, coming from inside the apartment to stand next to Stonn. Jim looked to the Vulcan woman standing there clad in a sheer robe that Jim could see everything through. _I see I interrupted something._

“What do mean I’ll lose custody?” Jim asked, very much angry.

               “As Stonn and I will be bonded soon, a Vulcan child, even one who is part human, would be best raised in a Vulcan household.  The Vulcan courts would agree and the child would be raised here…not with you.”

               Jim stepped back from them, _They’d take the baby. No…no I can’t have that._

“I see you do not wish for that to happen so you will not be petitioning Stonn for custody or anything else.  Either find another to claim the child or raise it yourself,” the woman told him.

               Jim stepped back further from then and nodded.

               “Good.  Now leave us,” Stonn said before closing the door.  Jim stood there for a moment and stared at the closed door before turning and leaving.

* * *

 

               Gaila found him later that night, curled up on the couch, watching an old Terran movie.  She gave a soft smile and sat on the edge of the couch and looked at him.

               “I take it that it didn’t go so well with Stonn,” she said.

               Jim nodded, “His fiancée said they’d take the child away from me if I petitioned Stonn for anything.”

               “Bitch.”

               “Yeah,” Jim responded, looking to his friend, “Have you told anyone?”

               “About you being pregnant? No, of course not.”

               “Good.  I’m going to tell everyone that I was artificially inseminated.”

               Gaila nodded.

               “Nobody needs to know about Stonn.  I’ll just say that I’m thirty-two, wanted a baby and thought, what the hell! Have a Vulcan one.  They do have cute, pointy ears.”

               “That they do. I’ll go along with whatever you want, Jim.  I love you.”

               “I love you, too. I gotta go call Bones now.”

               Gaila chuckled and watched Jim get up off the couch, “Have fun with that.”

* * *

 

               Leonard “Bones” McCoy and Jim had been friend for about ten years now.  They met in a bar in San Francisco shortly after Bones’ divorce from his ex-wife.  They quickly bonded over drinks and Leonard had become fast friends.  Now they were like brothers and Bones’ daughter, Joanna, called him Uncle.  Jim had even introduced him to his partner Carol five years ago and thanks to him, Bones and Carol now had a son and daughter together, David and Carys. He loved being Uncle Jim to them.

               Bones answered his call after a few moments and Jim smiled at his friend, who clearly just woke up, on the computer screen.

               “Hey, you,” Jim greeted.  “Missing me?”

               “Oh, you have no idea how much I miss your ugly ass,” Bones replied with a scowl.  “It’s like four in the morning, Jim.”

               “Sorry.  Forgot about the time difference.  Do you want me to call back later?”

               “No, it’s fine, you didn’t wake the kids up. What’d you want?”

               Jim took a deep breath, _Okay, here goes nothing_ , “Bones, I’m pregnant.”

               His friend stared at him before bursting out laughing.  Jim sighed and waiting for his friend to stop.

               Bones wiped his eyes and stopped laughing, “Oh, man, Jim.  That…that was funny.”

               “Yeah, hilarious.  Bones, seriously…I’m pregnant.”

               “What?” Bones exclaimed, “What did you…who did…pregnant?”

               “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately and I made a decision.  I got artificially inseminated.  With Vulcan sperm.”

               Bones ran a hand over his face and groaned out, “Jim. You’re…you’re a great guy. A handsome, sweet guy.  You could have your pick of the litter with tons of just as great guys and you choose hobgoblin sperm.  Why did you do this?”

               “Because those great guys that I thought loved me had turned out to be jerks.  None of them husband or father material.  I want a baby. So I went to this clinic and I read through all the donor files.  Most of the humans were…they didn’t sound like someone I’d want to have a baby with so I picked this nice older Vulcan dude’s file.  Seemed nice. My biological clock is ticking, Bones.  I’m thirty-two, I’m not getting any younger and my fertility is just going to keep decreasing.  I’m having a baby and I will find a husband after my child is here.”

               Bones sighed and nodded, thinking over what Jim had just told him, “I understand...I think.  Hobgoblin though…whatever. It was your choice. I love you, Jim. I do.  You are ready for a kid and you’re going to be a great father. How far along are you?”

               “About three weeks.”

               “You’re still early.  Have you seen a doctor?” Bones asked.

               “Yes.  He gave me prenatal vitamins and supplements.  He’ll forward you everything when I’m ready to move back to San Francisco.”

                Bones smiled at his friend, “Can’t wait for you to get here.  I really do miss you and so does everyone else.”

               Jim smiled back, “I miss you all as well. Oh, and don’t tell Chris yet.  I wanna do that in person.”

               Bones nodded, “Can I be there when you tell him.”


	5. Amanda

_Six Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim woke up and immediately rushed to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.  As soon as he was done he jumped into the sonic shower and got ready for the day.  He entered the living room and found Gaila making some eggs.

               “I’m so hungry,” Jim said, grabbing up some of the food and sitting at the dining room table.

               “Didn’t you just throw up?”

               “Yes, but now I’m hungry,” Jim told her.

* * *

**_What the…well that is new,_ Baby Kirk thought, wiggling their new arm bubs about. _There are two.  Look at that, they match._**

* * *

 

Jim had been doing his best to finish up his work early at the VSA.  He was ready to back to San Francisco and tell all his friends and his stepdad, Chris, that he was having a baby. Jim stood from his desk and felt a bit light headed.  He sat back down and removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.

               “Dr. Kirk, are you well?” Ivek asked, walking over to him.

               Jim put his glasses back on and nodded, “Yeah, just being pregnant sucks during the first trimester.”

               “I see.  Is your mate not taking adequate care of you?”

               “I don’t have a mate.  Would you mind if I take off now? I have a doctor’s appointment I’d like to get to early.”

               Ivek nodded, “Your health is a priority.  Most of the project is 90% complete.  If you wish to leave for Earth early you are welcome to.”

               Jim smiled at him, “I was just thinking that.  I could finish the rest back in my lab in San Francisco.”

               “Then I will make the necessary arrangements, Doctor.”

               Jim watched the older Vulcan leave, _Wonder if he has a mate? No, Jim.  No more Vulcans._

* * *

 

Jim was leaving the doctor’s office, excited to have some cute little sonogram pictures.  You really couldn’t see much bit it was still cool to have the pictures. The baby looked like a little bitty peanut with arm nubs which made Jim smile. He wasn’t looking where he was going and he bumped right into someone.  The other person dropped a bag and spilled out some stuff.

               “I am so sorry,” Jim said quickly kneeling down and helping to pick up the stuff.

               “It’s alright.  Just an accident,” a female voice said, kneeling down as well.  Jim looked up and met pretty brown eyes and an equally pretty, petite older woman. Jim smiled and helped her gather her things back into her purse. They then stood back up and she smiled at him.

               “Thank you for helping. I’m Amanda,” she said, holding her hand out. Jim reached out and they shook hands.

               “Jim.”

               “Jim, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.”

               Jim chuckled and looked away, “Thanks.”

               “I bet you hear that a lot, don’t you?” Amanda asked.

               “Yeah, but it’s always nice to hear it from non-creepy strangers,” Jim replied, smiling and looking back to her, adjusting his glasses on his face.

               Amanda giggled at that, “Would you like to join me for dinner? My husband was supposed to meet me but he got called away.”

               Jim thought about it and after having just thrown up in the doctor’s office, he was really hungry.

               “Sure, why not.  I’d love to,” Jim told her.

* * *

 

               Amanda took him to a nice Vulcan restaurant not too far from the doctor’s office.  Jim hadn’t really cared for Vulcan food before but his doctor had told him to try something called plomeek soup.  Amanda looked a bit surprised when he ordered it and some kreyla. 

               The soup was bland and so good for his nauseous stomach.  The kreyla was pretty good as well.

               “Jim, what brings you to Vulcan?” Amanda asked as they were eating.

               “I’m a scientist,” Jim said, “I was invited to work on a project at the VSA a couple months ago.”

               “A scientist? I love scientists.  What is your degree in?”

               “I have a few degrees actually,” Jim chuckled, “I just loved going to school and learning things.”

               “As a former teacher, you would have been my favorite student.”

               “What did you teach?”

               “Elementary school for a while, but then I loved teaching middle school. Then I met my husband and moved here with him.  I had my son and started writing research papers and working on the universal translator.”

               “Dr. Grayson.  You’re Dr. Grayson, right?” Jim asked, feeling a little awestruck.  He had been ready her papers for years.

               Amanda smiled at him and nodded, “I am.”

               “Oh, wow.  I’ve loved your papers.  I have all the journals saved with them in it. I think the oldest one I have is form when I was ten.”

               Amanda chuckled, “That makes me feel so old.”

               “You? Old? No way.  You can’t be more than…thirty-five,” Jim told her with a grin.

               “You flatterer, you. I’m way past thirty-five.  My son is actually thirty-five.”

               Jim’s jaw dropped open and he took off his glasses and cleaned them off before putting them back on and looking at Amanda, “You cannot have a thirty-five year old son.  Impossible.”

               Amanda chuckled, “It’s true.” Amanda then considered Jim for a while before leaning forward in her chair a bit and saying, “My son will actually be in town in a few days. Would you…I mean…I think the two of you would get along really well and have a lot in common.  I’d love to set you two up.”

               Jim blinked and then looked away for a moment, _Wow, never had a mom want me to meet her son before._

“I’m…that’s nice, Amanda. I…I just…”

               “You’re not into guys?” Amanda interrupted.

               “No, no, I am.  I really am.  It’s just…I’m pregnant.”

               Amanda looked taken back and sat back in her chair, “Oh, my.  I see that’s why you were leaving the doctor’s office. No wonder you love the plomeek soup.  Just bland enough for morning sickness.”

               Jim smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, my doctor recommended it.  I’m six weeks and I am hating throwing up all the time.  I got some ultrasound pictures.”

               Amanda’s face lit up, “Pictures? Can I see?”

               Jim nodded and pulled out the pictures from his back pocket, “You can’t see much, but the baby kind of looks like a peanut.” He handed her the pictures and watched her gush over them.

               “I remember seeing my little boy’s pictures for the first time.  Are you moving back to Earth soon or staying here?”

               “After this, I’m going to head back to my apartment and start making plans for my return.  Vulcan is nice, but I’m ready to go home,” Jim admitted.  Amanda nodded and handed the pictures back.

               “Is the father here on Vulcan or back on Earth?” Amanda asked.

               “Um…I was actually artificially inseminated.  So it’s just me.”

               “Well that’s okay. I’ve only known you a couple hours…”

               “And tried to set me up with your son,” Jim teased. 

               Amanda chuckled, “Yes.  But after knowing you a couple hours I know you’ll make a great father.”

               Jim smiled, “Thank you.”

               “Now, tell me…do you have any names picked out?” Amanda asked with a big smile.

* * *

 

               Amanda returned home and went into the kitchen.  She immediately let out a little squeal of excitement and quickly rushed over to her son and pulled him into a hug.

               “Spock! I didn’t expect you for another few days,” she said.

               Spock nodded and hugged her back, “I was able to take an earlier transport.  Where is father?”              

               Amanda pulled away from her son, “He’s at a meeting.  Have you eaten?”

               “I have.  Have you?”

               Amanda nodded, “I had dinner with a lovely young man.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that. Amanda chuckled.

               “I was hoping to set you two up on a date,” she told her son.  She watched him shake his head and sit down at the table.  Amanda joined him, sitting across from him.

               “Mother, I am not interested.  I am sure that he is…lovely, but I am here to sever my bond with T’Pring and then go to San Francisco to complete my research.”

               “And then kolinahr,” Amanda said a little sadly. Spock looked at his mother and adverted his eyes.

               “Yes.  I believe it is time to do so especially since my…time will be upon me in two point seven years.”

               Amanda nodded, “I know.  Purging your emotions.”

               “Mother…”Spock tried to say, looking back to his mother.

               “I love you and will always love and be proud of you no matter what.”

               Spock considered his mother before saying, “If it will make you…happy…then I will concede to meeting this young man you had dinner with.”

               Amanda chuckled and shook her head, “I would love that, however he declined.”

               “Of course he did.”

               “No, no, it wasn’t like that.  He and I had just met.  I was being too presumptuous.  He’s pregnant.”         

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that, “You wished to set me up with a man that is carrying another’s child?  You want grandchildren that badly?”

               Amanda out right laughed at that, “Hey, you didn’t see him.  He was…quite handsome.  Beautiful blue eyes.  Jim is his name.”

               “James Kirk?”

               “You know him?”

               “We had met in passing once.  He is friends with Nyota’s husband Mr. Scott.  He and I were never properly introduced but I remember seeing him at their wedding and several other insistences.  Striking blue eyes indeed.”

               Amanda smiled, “Too bad he’s pregnant and leaving for Earth soon.”  She then got up from the table, “If only you had come back to Vulcan several weeks ago…could’ve been my grandchild.”  She then left her son at the kitchen table, shaking his head at his illogical mother. 

               Spock sat there and remembered Jim Kirk.  Spock had kept an eye on him during Nyota’s wedding.  He was quite an aesthetically pleasing individual, but Spock had not approached him because Jim had a date with him.

                _It is too late to approach him now,_ Spock thought, internally sighing.


	6. Chris and Bones

_10 Weeks Pregnant_

Jim returned home to San Francisco without Gaila.  She still had the class to complete and was fine with staying by herself.  He was so happy to be back on Earth and not overheating back on Vulcan.  He took a shuttle to his apartment where his where his former step-dad, Chris Pike, was waiting for him with a big hug.

               “Missed you,” Chris said as he pulled Jim into a big hug.  Jim hugged him back and smiled.

               _Gotta tell him I’m pregnant,_ Jim internally sighed.

               Chris pulled back and helped Jim into his apartment.

* * *

 

               “Can you sit down,” Jim asked once they got Jim’s bags into the apartment.  Chris and his mother had married when Jim was about four, after his dad had died.  Winona Kirk didn’t love Chris, but needed someone there to help raise her sons.  She had ended up cheating on Chris and divorcing him after a year, but he still stayed in Jim and Sam’s life while Winona went through boyfriend after boyfriend and a few more husbands.

               Jim watched his stepfather take a seat in the living room area.  Jim sat down on the couch near him.

               “So…I have some news,” Jim started.

               “Oh? What sort of news?” Chris asked.

               “I’m pregnant.”

               Chris stared at him.

               .             

               .

               .

               And stared.

               “Chris? Did you hear me?”

               Chris nodded, “Who’s the father?”

               “That’s the first thing you say? Who’s the father?”

               Chris sighed and leaned back on the couch, “I’m…surprised.  Surprised, but I am happy, Jim. Grandkid, huh?”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yep.  I’m about ten weeks along. And I was artificial inseminated.”

               “What? Why? Jim, you’re a nice…”

               “I’m a nice guy. I can have my pick of the litter of other great guys…I know.  Look, my track record with relationships suck.  I’m through with following my heart and only getting hurt. I made a decision and got artificially inseminated.”

               “With a frozen popsicle?”

               Jim groaned, “Not a frozen popsicle, Chris.”

               “It’s not a husband.  What do you know about the other father?”

               “He’s Vulcan.”

               Chris went wide-eyed, “Seriously?”

               Jim nodded, “Yep, picked myself some Vulcan sperm. The other father is…he’s smart and cute and from a good family.  His file was very detailed and I’m sure he and I would have gotten along if we had met in person.”  

               “Do you have a name or anything?”

               Jim shook his head, “No name, just a file number.  He only gave one sample so no worries about siblings.”

               _God, I hate lying to him and to Bones, but it’s for the best.  They’d try and make Stonn be involved and then the baby could get taken away._

Chris scooted closer to Jim and pulled him into a big hug, “Are you happy, Jim?”

               Jim hugged him back, “Very.  You should see the ultrasound pictures.”

               “I’m going to be a grandpa.”

               “You’re already a grandpa.  Sam and Aurelan have three kids.”

               “True, but they like Aurelan’s parents better.”

               Jim snorted, “I would too if they bought me hover jet skis.”

               Chris chuckled and pulled away from Jim, “If your mom was still alive, she’d be thrilled to have another grandbaby.”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, she did dote on Sam’s boys a lot.”

               “I’ll have to spoil this one extra then.  To make up for her not being here anymore.”

               Jim grinned, “Hover jet skis?”

               “Absolutely not.”

* * *

 

               The next day, Jim went to the hospital to meet Bones and go over the pregnancy.  The doctor on Vulcan had forwarded everything to Bones and Bones wanted to do his own check-up on Jim.

               “Look at my little bump,” Jim smiled and said as Bones looked him over.

               “That’s just fat,” Bones replied dryly.

               “Jerk.”

               Bones just smiled in response before showing Jim the monitor, “Yeah that quack on Vulcan was right.  10 weeks along with a definitely half hobgoblin baby.”

               Jim smiled at the monitor, adjusting his glasses on his face better.  He loved seeing his child’s heart beating at it’s side and moving all about. He then sniffled.

               _Fucking hormones,_ Jim thought. 

               Bones turned off the monitor and placed his hands to Jim’s abdomen where he did have a slight bump. Bones pressed around.

               **_What is happening,_ Baby Kirk thought, moving away from what was pressing at him.  _What was that?!_ Baby Kirk moved around quickly. _Cease trying to touch me whatever you are!_**

“Your kid is quite squirmy in there,” Bones said, moving his hands away from Jim.

               Jim smiled and placed his hands to his little bump, “Really? I can’t feel anything yet.”

               “You will around 18 weeks or so.  Everything is going well, keep up with the prenatal vitamins and the supplements and I’ll see you back here in four weeks.”

               Jim nodded, “Okay.  Now, what do you say about lunch? I’m starving for some vegetarian pizza.”

               “Did you just say ‘vegetarian’ pizza?” Bones asked, looking at him in shock.

               Jim went wide-eyed, “Oh my god, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter-Spock and Jim finally meet!


	7. Spock Meets Jim

_16 Weeks Pregnant_

               Spock peered into the hallway and stared at the blonde human.  Jim’s back was to him as he spoke with a younger man that Spock recognized as Pavel Chekov.

_Jim is very aesthetically pleasing even though he was clearly with child,_ Spock thought, wondering who had impregnated the blonde.

_Perhaps you could win him over_ , Spock’s primal Vulcan side illogically thought.

               Spock’s bond with T’Pring had been successfully severed four weeks previous and she immediately bonded to Stonn.  Spock did not care, he stayed on Vulcan for his mother’s sake for as long as he could until he had to come to San Francisco to complete some research. He would return to Vulcan once he was done to undergo Kolinahr.  His mother said she was proud of him not matter what he did, but deep down he knew that she did not want him to purge all emotions.

               He continued to stare illogically at the blonde human until he felt someone walk up behind him.  He stiffened, recognizing the person’s scent and slowly turned around.

               “Nyota,” Spock greeted her.

               “Spock,” she replied before looking around him to Jim.  She grinned, “Didn’t you stare at him at my wedding?”

               “Do you require something?” he asked, avoiding the topic of Jim.

               She handed him a PADD, “Yes, could you look over these translations and give me some notes back?”

               Spock nodded and took the PADD, “I will have them for you by tomorrow afternoon.”

               Uhura smiled and then looked passed Spock and called out, “Hey Jim!”

               The Vulcan internally sighed as he heard Jim call back and then walk over to them.

               “Uhura, hey.  It’s nice to see you again,” Jim said.  The blonde looked to Spock and smiled before looking back to Uhura. Spock had almost forgotten how striking the shade of blue of his eyes were.  Jim’s scent was also quite…lovely to Spock which was odd considering the child was not Spock’s.

               “I hear congratulations are in order.  How far along are you?” she asked.

               “16 weeks,” Jim replied, rubbing a hand over his little bump. Spock eyes darted down to Jim’s hands on his bump.  It was illogical that the Vulcan wished to feel it.

               “Wow…oh, I’m sorry I should introduce you two,” Uhura then said, looking to Spock. “Jim, you’ve never really met Spock have you?”

               Jim shook his head, looking to the Vulcan, “I remember you from their wedding.  Jim Kirk.” Jim then held his hand up in a Vulcan salute.

               “Spock,” the Vulcan replied, raising his hand as well as Uhura’s communicator went off.  They looked to her as she looked at it.

               “I’ve got to go, Scotty’s panicking.  Zoey’s almost six months old…he’s not going to break her,” Uhura then sighed and looked to Jim, “Don’t go to Scotty for any baby advice.  He’ll just freak out at you.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Got it.”

               “I’ll see you both later,” Uhura said, before walking away.

               “Congratulations,” Spock said suddenly when they were alone.

               “What? Oh...right, thank you,” Jim replied. “I’m surprised we’ve never really met before.  We do have some mutual friends.”

               Spock nodded and replied with, “As well as my mother who tried to set us up on a date.”

               Jim looked at him confused.

               “When you were on Vulcan you had dinner with my mother.  She wished for us to meet but you were departing back to Earth.”

               “Oh! Oh, you’re Dr. Grayson’s son?”

               Spock nodded, “Indeed.”

               “Wow, I didn’t know.  She didn’t say she had a Vulcan son,” Jim said, smiling at Spock.

               “I am half-Vulcan and my parent’s marriage, especially on Vulcan, is common knowledge.”

               “Really, wow.  I honestly did not know.  So, you’re half-Vulcan?” Jim looked at him through this glasses, clearly interested in Spock’s heritage.

               “I am,” Spock replied.  He did not enjoy when people prodded about his parentage.  He had been ostracized enough about it throughout his life.  

               Jim smiled big, “That’s amazing.  I actually have been meaning to contact the only half-human, half-Vulcan.  All I have are the public records of your mother’s pregnancy in science journals.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow, unsure of how this conversation was about to go.

               Jim then stopped smiling, his eyes looked concerned, “Shit, I’m sorry.  That sounded weird and wrong.  It’s not about science or anything.  I’m not looking to poke at you or anything.  I just…well…” Jim scratched the back of his head and then continued with, “my baby…is half-Vulcan.”

               Spock blinked and looked to Jim’s bump before looking back to his blues eyes, “You are bonded to a Vulcan?”

               _I wish I had properly introduced myself to you before.  You could have been mine,_ Spock illogically thought, feeling, deep down, upset by the knowledge of Jim’s pregnancy.

               Jim shook his head and chuckled, which Spock enjoyed the sound of.

               “No, oh god no. I got…um…artificially inseminated while I was on Vulcan,” Jim told him.

               “Why?”

               Jim shrugged, “I’m a carrier and a carrier’s fertility…”

               “Drastically declines after the age of thirty,” Spock finished.  “However, you do not look as though you are of that age.  Twenty-five perhaps?”

               Jim smiled big and actually laughed which Spock enjoyed hearing more than his chuckle.

               “I’m actually thirty-two, but thank you for that. I needed it.”

               “You needed to hear that I thought you were seven years younger than you actually are?”

               Jim nodded, “I guess for humans, it’s nice to hear those things.  Compliments are always appreciated. Anyway, back to the topic of my baby.  You’re half-Vulcan, half-human and so is my baby.  Would you…if you wouldn’t mind…could we get together and talk sometime?  I’d love to know about raising a half-Vulcan kid.  Get some pointers.”

               Spock considered him and took in the sweet scent he was emitting.

               _It would be logical,_ Spock thought.

“My mother would be better for your questions as she carried me and raised me with my father,” Spock instead said.

               “Yes, but you’re the half-Vulcan.  I can talk to your mom, but I’d also like to talk to you.  If you don’t want to than…”

               “I will,” Spock quickly said.  He wanted to spend time with the human. Jim gave him a big smile in return, his blue eyes lighting up behind his glasses.

               _Marry me,_ Spock thought for some reason.

               “Would you like to go get some dinner with me and talk?" Jim asked. "Vegetarian of course.  I can’t eat any meats or fish at all.  Baby doesn’t like it." 

               “Yes.”


	8. Dinner

               Spock actually had research that needed to be completed and yet, here he was—sitting in a little Vulcan restaurant with the sweet smelling, blue eyed pregnant human. 

               “You stated to Nyota that you are sixteen weeks along in your pregnancy,” Spock started, “Do you know the sex of your child?”

               Jim shook his head, “Nope. I want to wait and be surprised.”

**_It still does not move,_ Baby Kirk thought looking down between its legs, _a third leg and yet it does not move.  It is also considerably smaller than my other two legs.  Curious. Perhaps it is another arm? But why would it be down there…oh well.  I would like juice now._ Baby Kirk then squirmed and reached a hand out and yanked on the umbilical cord. _Juice!_**

Jim grunted and rubbed his belly, shaking his head, “Baby is yanking on the umbilical cord.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow, “Fascinating.”

               Jim waved over their waiter and asked for some juice.  When the waiter asked what kind of juice, Spock spoke up, “Jim, perhaps you should try pla-savas juice?”

               “Sure,” Jim replied, turning to the waiter, “I’d like that please. The pla-savas juice.”

               The waiter nodded and left before returning with a tall glass of a blue colored juice.

               “What questions do you have for…”Spock started but stopped and watched Jim gulp down the tall glass of juice.

**_Thank you.  Perhaps more.  I would like more,_ Baby Kirk thought, yanking on the umbilical cord again. **

Jim sat the glass down and smiled at the Vulcan, “That was good. Can I get some more.”

               Spock nodded and waved over the waiter again.

* * *

               “So, I guess my first question is…did you ever spend time on Earth when you were growing up and if so, did you find it easier here or on Vulcan?” Jim asked as they ate.

               _God, he is cute.  Pretty brown eyes,_ Jim thought.

               “As my mother is human and my father a diplomat, we did, frequently, come to Earth for extended periods.  Vulcan was our primary residence, though. As for easiness…can you clarify?”

               “Did you have more friends on Vulcan? Were you accepted more there?”

               “Ah…no.  Friendship is not…Vulcans do not find that logical.  My humanity, while growing up on Vulcan, was often seen as a disadvantage among my peers and other adults.  I was ostracized for it and often…bullied, I believe the word is. I did not make my first friend until I started living here on Earth.”

               Jim looked upset and he looked down at his plate, “Were you ever called a…half-breed?”

               “Yes,” Spock said softly. Jim sniffled and looked up, eyes watered slightly.  Spock did not like seeing the human look like that. 

               “Sorry, hormones are all over the place.  So, it would be better to raise my kid here on Earth then?”

               Spock nodded, “You are…more emotional than my mother.  She had my father, so living on Vulcan and raising me there was logical.  You are…,” Spock did not wish to say ‘alone’ but Jim nodded anyway in understanding.

               “It’s just me,” Jim said.

               “Indeed. May I ask a question?”

               Jim nodded as he ate some of his Vulcan dish.

               “Why a Vulcan?  Why not a human sperm donor? You looked…close…to that man you brought as a date to Nyota and Mr. Scott’s wedding.” Spock asked.

               “Gary? Yeah, well he and I had a…long and complicated relationship.  We finally broke up for good about a year ago.  Anyway, so um…” He then started tell Spock the story he had cultivated after finding out Stonn was a royal piece of shit.  He told Spock about his five year plan, about cutting it short after really thinking hard about his fertility and then talked about looking online for sperm donors.

               “…all the human profiles I looked at…they weren’t…I couldn’t imagine having a baby with them if I actually knew them.  Sure they were smart and some good-looking, but I read through their personality profiles and it didn’t fit.  So, just for variety, I looked through some Vulcan profiles.  There wasn’t a whole bunch, but I found this one.  An older Vulcan who hadn’t had any children of his own, um…his personality…I don’t know…I thought he would be a good choice and he only gave one sample so I took it.” Jim then shrugged. “That’s about it. He’s smart and from a good family.  His file was very detailed and I’m sure he and I would have gotten along if we had met in person.”

               Spock nodded, “Did you get inseminated while on Vulcan?”

               Jim nodded, “Yes.  My stepdad keeps joking about frozen popsicles, but I went to the clinic and got it done.  Figured it would be a long shot considering it was Vulcan sperm.  Three weeks later, found out I was expecting.  I’m on numerous supplements and vitamins to make sure that the baby is healthy and that I carry to term.”

               “That is good.  My mother had a difficult pregnancy and I hope that yours fairs well.”

               Jim smiled at him, “Thank you.”

* * *

               Jim yawned as they left the restaurant.

               “Would you like me to accompany you home?” Spock asked.

               “You don’t have to,” Jim replied before yawning again, “But if you want, I don’t mind.”

               Spock nodded and hailed them a cab.

* * *

 

               “Can we talk more?” Jim asked as the cab pulled up to his apartment. 

                _Please say yes!_ Jim thought.  He liked spending time with the Vulcan.

               “Yes, that would be acceptable.  Tonight?” Spock replied which made Jim smile big. Spock wished to continue being in the human’s company more.  

               “I’m tired,” Jim chuckled.  “Another time though.”

               Spock nodded and they exchanged communicator info before Jim went inside his apartment building.  Spock watched him leave before walking down the street.  He decided then that it would be best to stay on Earth in San Francisco indefinitely and not return to Vulcan to complete kolinahr until Jim had his baby.  The Vulcan knew that Jim would need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got three chapters up this week. No more until next week. :)


	9. T'hy'la

_20 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim smiled at his PADD before looking up and seeing Gaila staring at him. He adjusted his glasses before asked, “What?”

               “Who are you messaging with?” she asked.

               “Spock.”

               The Orion smiled big, “Oooo Spock.  You’ve been hanging with him a lot these past few weeks.”

               Jim blushed a bit and looked away, “So what? He’s a new friend and we get along.  Plus he’s half-human so I have a lot of questions for him.”

               “And it’s just a bonus that he’s hot?”

               Jim grinned and nodded, “Behave, Gaila.  He’s just a friend.  Are you jealous I’ve been hanging out with him more than you?”

               “Of course not.  I’m glad you have a new friend, it’s not like you have that many anyway.”

               Jim stuck his tongue out at her as his baby kicked him.  He winced slightly and put his hand to his side.

**_I require nutrients,_ Baby Kirk thought, kicking out its legs. **

Jim sighed, “Wanna grab lunch? I need to eat something to get the little brat to stop kicking me.”

               Gaila laughed and nodded.

* * *

 

               “So, what do you and the Vulcan do? Just talk about his experiences as a hybrid?” Gaila asked at lunch.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, but we also have a lot in common and talk about other things.  Lately we’ve been playing chess.  He’s really good.  I haven’t had a match like him in a long time.”

               “I’m surprised that he wants to hang out with you.”

               Jim looked at her confused, “Why?”

               “You smell.”

               “Excuse me?”

               Gaila chuckled and shook her head, “Not like BO, just…you know how I knew you were pregnant. Your scent changed…it’s still changed, but I’m your friend so it doesn’t bother me a whole lot.  But, Spock’s a Vulcan.  Your kids is part-Vulcan, so to him you must not smell all that great because the kid isn’t his.”

               Jim thought about it, _Spock hasn’t acted like I’m bothering him.  But he is kind of emotionless so he might not be too please by the scent but won’t say anything._

“Spock would’ve said something,” Jim told her. His friend merely shrugged and went back to her food.

               _I’ll talk to Spock later about it._

* * *

 

The next day, Spock had messaged him about hanging out.  Jim replied that he had a doctor’s appointment but said that Spock could meet him at the hospital.  Which was where Jim was now.  Sitting in the waiting room on the obstetrics floor waiting for a nurse to call him back. He was looking through his PADD about his baby’s development and smiled at a picture that compared his little one to the size of a banana.

               _Oh! Banana pudding! I should get some later._ His baby kicked him in response.  Jim chuckled and rubbed his bump.

               “Alright, we’ll get some,” Jim told his bump.

               “Who are you talking to?”

               Jim looked up and saw Spock standing there, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

               “The baby.  They kicked me because I was thinking about banana pudding,” Jim told Spock who raised the other eyebrow before sitting next to him.

               “You’re early,” Jim said.

               “I did not have anything before this.  I hope you do not mind me being here,” he replied.

               Jim shook his head, “No, of course not.  As long as I’m not…bothering you.”

               Spock turned his head and look at him, “Being bothered by you is illogical.”

               Jim smiled and bumped his shoulder against the Vulcan before sitting back, “So I don’t smell to you? My Orion friend, Gaila…who I think you’ve met before, anyway, she said that my scent may be bothering you because my baby isn’t yours.”

               “Your scent is not…unpleasant.”

               “Not unpleasant, huh?  What’s it like then?”

               _Sweet,_ Spock thought before saying, “I do not find anything wrong with your scent.  So I am not bothered by it.”

               Jim smiled again and nodded as a nurse opened the door and called him back.  Jim stood up and then looked to Spock.

               “Wanna come back?” Jim asked him.

               Spock thought about all the reasons he should not but ignored them in favor of being in Jim’s company.  Spock nodded and followed Jim back to an exam room.

* * *

 

               “I have been reading about pregnancies…mainly humans and at the moment you are twenty weeks along,” Spock said as they waited for the doctor.

               “Yeah…” Jim replied.

               “Your child should be roughly 6 1/2 inches long from head to bottom, about 10 inches from head to heel and weigh about 10 1/2 ounces now.”

               Jim smiled, “Yep, they’re about the size of a banana.”

               “Indeed.”

               Jim then lounged back on the exam table and lifted up his shirt to expose his bump. He rubbed a hand over it and smiled. He then looked to Spock and saw his friend’s gaze was locked on the bump.

               “Wanna feel?” Jim asked.

               Spock looked away from the bump to Jim’s face, “I do not…Vulcan’s are touch telepaths.”

               “I know.  How about this,” Jim the put his shirt back over his bump, “Is that better?”

               Spock again thought of all the reasons he should not but he again ignored them and nodded. Jim smiled at that and Spock’s heart started beating harder and faster in his side as he held a hand out and lightly laid it on Jim’s bump.

               .

               .

               .

               “I do not feel anything,” Spock said. 

               Jim chuckled and grabbed Spock’s hand and moved it over, “What about now?”

               Spock froze at the contact between them.  Every nerve in his body was radiating.  Jim’s mind was dynamic and reaching out to Spock but Spock moved his hand away quickly.

**_Hey! That was pleasant whatever that was,_ Baby Kirk thought, kicking out. _Bring the pleasant feelings back_. **

               Jim looked startled but then started to apologize about touching him.

               “Sorry, sorry.  I shouldn’t’ve…” Jim fumbled out but Spock shook his head.               

               “It is…alright.  I was not expecting the contact.  Point where you wish for me to touch,” Spock told him. Jim nodded and did so and then Spock put his hand back to Jim’s bump.  

**_That is not…its…fine, it will do,_ Baby Kirk thought. **

               “Do you feel the baby kicking?” Jim asked.

               “I do,” Spock replied, moving his hand lightly over the bump.  He could feel Jim’s child moving about and it was…remarkable.  Spock wished that he was touching Jim’s bare skin again, but that would not be best.  During his and Jim’s brief contact, Jim’s mind reached out to him as well as his unborn child.  Spock moved his hand away. He needed to mediate about it later, but he was certain that Jim was his t’hy’la.

               “Fascinating,” Spock said. Jim smiled at him and nodded, thinking that Spock was fascinated at the kicking baby.

               “You should feel it from my position.  It’s weird to have something moving around inside you,” Jim chuckled out as the door opened.

               “Bones! Bout time!” Jim exclaimed.  Spock turned his head and saw a man that was possibly slightly older than himself enter the room.  The man looked…grumpy.

               “Who’s this?” the doctor grumbled out, eyeing Spock.

                “Spock, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy, Leonard this is Spock,” Jim introduced them.  Spock nodded to the doctor who just shrugged and went about Jim’s examination.

* * *

 

               Spock was quite fascinated at the sound of the child’s heartbeat through the fetal Doppler.  And while knew that Jim and the doctor where friends, the Vulcan still did not like seeing the other man touching Jim. He restrained himself from growling at the doctor.

               _Jim is not mine.  Jim is with child…the child is not yours despite Jim smelling so, so sweet. His mind reached out to mine. As did the child.  He is my t'hy'la…I must meditate,_ Spock thought as Doctor McCoy finished the exam and stated that Jim and the child were healthy. Jim was more interested in the ultrasound pictures of his child.

               “Are you sure you don’t want to know the sex?” Bones asked.

               Jim shook his head as he stood from the exam table, “Nope.  Want to be surprised.  As long as he or she is healthy, than I’m happy.”

               Bones shrugged and nodded, “Whatever.  You’re free to go now.  See you for Thanksgiving dinner, Thursday?”

               “Of course.  I’m bringing the green bean casserole and pumpkin pie.”

               Bones then looked to the Vulcan, “Spock, it was…nice to meet you.”

               “Likewise, Doctor,” Spock replied.

* * *

 

               Jim detoured to the restroom while Spock went to wait in the waiting room.  When he came out he ran into Christine.

               “Christine, hey! How are you?” Jim greeted her, adjusting his glasses on his face.

               “I’m good.  Look at you. Congrats.”

               Jim smiled and nodded. 

               “I saw Spock in the waiting room.  Is he here with you?” she asked him.

               “Yeah.”

               Christine then leaned in to Jim and asked quietly, “Are you and Spock…together?”

               “Me and Spock? No. Just friends,” Jim laughed out.

               “Oh okay.  Would you…do you think you could…I don’t know…set us up?”

               “Um…I don’t know,” Jim said

_I actually really don’t like that at all for some reason,_ Jim thought.

               “If you don’t think so, that’s fine.  I’ll see you later,” Christine quickly said before leaving.

               Jim shook his head at her and then went to find Spock.

* * *

               “Where to, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked as they exited the hospital.

               “Would you care to go to the Japanese Tea Garden? However, you mentioned you wish for some banana pudding.  We could go somewhere that serves it.”

               “No, it’s fine.  Let’s go to the garden. Their shop has some good food. I’d love to have some of their green tea cheesecake.”

               Spock nodded, “Of course.  Nothing chocolate, though.  Your child cannot ingest chocolate or peppermint.”

               Jim sighed, “I know.  You’ve told me that before. Sucks that that stuff makes you guys drunk.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Can I get you to consume any chocolate?” Jim asked, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at the Vulcan. Spock almost wanted to say ‘Yes, t’hy’la! Anything you desire I will do!’ but he restrained himself to simply shaking his head ‘no’.


	10. Talking About Love

               Jim let him and Spock into his apartment with a groan.

               “I am so sorry we had to leave the tea place early.  The smells were making me nauseous,” Jim said.  All the flowers around messed with Jim’s allergies and they walked right past an individual drinking some type of tea that Jim and his baby did not enjoy the smell of.

               “It is alright, Jim.  Your comfort is more important,” Spock replied, looking around Jim’s apartment.  “How long have you resided here?”

               “Um…about three years.  I own the apartment actually.  Has two bedrooms which is nice, but I need to clear out the second because I have been using it as a study slash library.”

               Spock nodded and went towards the living area and looked around at the pictures on a nearby table and on the wall. The Vulcan picked up a frame that had a small blonde haired boy sitting on the shoulders of a blonde haired man.  They were smiling at whoever was taking the picture.

               “That’s my dad, George. It was a local carnival back in Iowa.  I was so happy that I could ride this one ride with him and then we went into this mirror maze and I ran into a mirror and knocked a gash into my forehead,” Jim told him, coming up beside him and looking at the picture.  “I had to stay overnight in the hospital.  He stayed with me and made balloons out of a box of doctor’s gloves for me and then we drew faces on all of them.”

               “You mentioned him before to me.  One point three seven weeks ago.  He passed away, correct?”

               Jim nodded, taking the picture from Spock and setting it down, “Yeah, a couple months after this picture was taken.  He was an engineer and there was a freak accident at work. I was four.”

               “Tushah nash-veh k'odu,” Spock said to him softly.

               Jim turned to him and gave him a sad smile, “Thanks. So, um…I think I have some chamomile tea if you’d like some.”

               “That would be acceptable.”

               Jim nodded and headed towards the kitchen while Spock continued to look at all the pictures Jim had.

* * *

 

               Spock sipped at his tea while Jim drank some juice as they played chess.  Spock was pleased to have a worthy opponent for once.  Even though Jim was most illogical in his moves.

               “When did your mother marry your stepfather?” Spock asked.

               “Which stepfather?” Jim chuckled, “I’ve had a few.”

               “The one you speak most highly of…Chris?”

               Jim nodded, “I think I was almost five…it wasn’t too long after my dad died.  He and Chris had been old college friends and my mother just sort of clung to him.  She didn’t love him and Chris didn’t love her, it was just convenient.  Mom needed some help with me and my brother.”

               “Yet you and Chris stay in contact.”

               “Sam and I love Chris.  He stuck around and always made time for us.  Mom’s other boyfriends and husbands were…assholes. Mom was fine though.  She wasn’t distant or anything.  We had a pretty good childhood despite the rotating boyfriends.  Mom would get a bit depressed after a break up but she should put on a fake smile for us and go about the day.  She would have loved to been able to meet her newest grandbaby.”

               “When did she pass away?” Spock asked.

               “About two years ago.”

               Spock nodded.

               .

               .

               .

               “Are your parents in love?” Jim suddenly asked. Spock looked up to the blonde as Jim removed his glasses and cleaned them off with his shirt before putting them back on.

               “Why do you wear glasses?” Spock instead asked.

               “I’m allergic to the Retinax V, so glasses are the only way I can properly see,” Jim chuckled out. “Now, don’t avoid the question I asked you.”

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “Yes, they are in love.  I had mistakenly believed their marriage was one of logic and not emotion when I was younger.”

               “Why?”

               “My father informed me that he married her because it was logical.  He left out for numerous years how it was logical because he loved her.  He had a health scare, I believe the term is, five point one three years ago and lost his emotional control for three point one days.  He…serenaded my mother whenever she visited him in the hospital and also used several terms of endearments for her.”

               Jim laughed, “Aww…that’s cute.  He’s better though, right?”

               “He is. Two months later, I returned home early.  I figured that since it was midday, my father would be at work and my mother would be at home…alone.”

               Jim grinned, realized where Spock was going.

               Spock looked at him and nodded, “I believe you are aware of where I am going.  I did not find my mother in the living room or her garden.  I…mistakenly went to my parent’s bedroom and opened the door with knocking or listening properly.”

               “What were they doing?” Jim asked in a silly voice.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at the illogical human before saying, “I will not say as I am sure you already know what they were doing.”

               “ _Sky rockets in flight…Afternoon delight,_ ” Jim sang out before laughing.

               “Do not sing that song.”

               Jim laughed harder, “You know the song? Great I’ll sing more! _Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight…”_

               “I do not like hearing that song, Jim,” Spock interrupted, but Jim kept singing.

**_Stop it.  That noise is completely unpleasant,_ Baby Kirk thought before kicking at the source of the noise. **

Jim suddenly ceased singing and winced, “Baby, ow.  I guess they don’t like my singing that song either.”

**_No I do not...more juice, please._ **

Jim took a big gulp of his juice as Spock said, “Good.  What of you and your ex? The one from Uhura and Scotty's wedding? Were you two in love?"

               "Gary," Jim sighed out and then shrugged, "We were in love I guess...it just didn't work.  We tried for several years, but it...we were together and then not, and then together and then not.  The last time we were together, I asked him about the future.  About us and marriage and kids. He didn't want any of that and I do so we called if off...for good."

               Spock looked at his friend, "Do you...do you still want to marry someone?"

               Jim gave him a soft smile and nodded, "I do, but I'm going to be smart about it.  I've made too many mistakes with just falling after guys I thought were hot and then they turned out to be complete assholes.  I want to find a good man...a good father for my child.  Looks and feelings don't matter.  As long as they're a good person to me and my baby...that's all that matters."

               "Do you not want to be in love with them?" Spock asked while internally he thought, _Marry me, Jim. I would be an excellent mate to you and a most proficient father for our...your child._

               Jim shrugged, "Love can come later, I guess.  I mean my mom...she sort of loved Chris in a way."

                _I need to stop talking about this or I'll just end up asking you to marry me,_ Jim thought. 

               "Can I ask you another question?” Jim asked. 

               “You have been asking me numerous questions over these past four weeks.  You do not need to ask first," Spock replied. 

               “You and Uhura? You two dated right?"

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “Yes.  We were involvd in a romantic relationship ten years ago.  It lasted for two point zero eight months until we both decided it was not what either of us wanted.  I was not…fulfilling her emotional needs and she knew that I would not be able to.”

               “So it was an amicable split?”

               “Yes.  She met Mr. Scott a few years later and I believe that they were meant for each other.”

               Jim smiled, “Yeah, they’re a great couple and Zoey is just adorable.”

               “Indeed.”

               “Seen anybody since?”

               “I was bonded to a woman, T’Pring, since I was seven, but other than her and Uhura I have had no desire for any romantic or sexual partners.”

               “Whoa, seriously? Since you were seven?”

               “Yes…however she petitioned the Vulcan High Council for a dissolution of our marriage bond.  It was granted.  That is why I was coming Vulcan when you left.”

               “Were you married when you and Uhura were together?” Jim asked.

               “No, T’Pring and I had a rudimentary bond at that time.  More than an engagement but less than a marriage,” Spock replied.  “Uhura knew of her and understood.  T’Pring and I have never…gotten along.  She has always preferred another’s company.”

               “Was the marriage ever…official?”

               “Five point three seven years ago.  Vulcans go through…we do not speak of it with outsiders.”

               “Yeah, but…I’m going to be having a Vulcan child…shouldn’t I know about it?”

               Spock considered him for a moment before nodding, “Logical. It is called Pon Farr.  It is the time for mating.   During its onset Vulcans lose all emotional and mental control.  The blood fever or plak tow sets in and we must mate or die.  Before embracing Surak’s teachings, when Vulcan’s underwent pon farr, they would often kill in order to win their mate. To satiate the blood fever we need to meld and bond with another and…mate.”

               “Or you die. Wow, that’s….wow.  My kid will go through that?” Jim asked, leaning back in his chair, looking a little concerned.     

               “If you have a son, then yes.  Females only experience a pon farr when they are mated to male who is going through it.”

               “Shit,” Jim sighed out, leaning back in his seat. 

               “Exactly.  We do not discuss this with outworlders, so I hope that you will be discrete with this information.”

               Jim nodded, “So like five years ago you almost died and had to mate with that T’Pring woman?”

               Spock nodded, “Yes.  The…consummation did not produce an offspring.  One of the many reasons her request to severing our bond was granted.”

               “I’m so sorry.  Did you want a child?” Jim asked him, standing up to put away their empty cups.

               Spock glanced to Jim’s baby bump before replying, “Not with her.”


	11. Thanksgiving Dinner

               “Don’t hate me,” Jim said as soon as Bones opened his front door to let the pregnant blonde into the house.

               “Why?”

               “I invited Spock.”

               Bones groaned as Jim moved past him into the house, holding two containers.

               “Why?”

               “Because he’s my friend and he didn’t have anything to do today other than research stuff.  I felt bad and then that made me cry which made me need to invite him over.”

               Bones groaned but nodded, “Fine.  Come on into the kitchen so we can put your stuff down.  The kids will be up from their naps soon.”

* * *

 

               Jim helped Carol get the kids up from their naps.  Little Carys was about ten months old and just too cute.  Jim picked her up and carried her downstairs to the living room and sat her down near some toys.  David was almost three and just a handful, running all over the place as the adults got Thanksgiving dinner ready.  Jim smiled at his godson and then turned to Carol.

               “Do you have any crayons and paper?” Jim asked.

               “We have two kids, of course we have crayons and paper,” Carol replied, showing Jim were the stuff was.         

               Jim sat the stuff on the table and led David over and sat him down, “Wanna make a turkey hand?”

               David grinned and nodded. Jim smiled back and proceeded to start the art project with the little brunette boy.

* * *

 

               “Where’s Joanna?” Jim asked Bones.  David was on his third turkey hand and having a fun time.

               “She’s in Georgia with her mother,” Bones replied. “She’ll be here for Christmas.”

               Jim nodded and looked to David, “Wow, that’s very colorful, David!”

               “I know,” the three year replied which made Jim and Bones laugh.

* * *

 

               Spock arrived at exactly two o’clock with a bottle of wine that he presented to Carol.

               “Thank you so much, Mr. Spock,” Carol told him as he entered the house.

               “Jim told me that a bottle would be appreciated,” Spock replied.

               Carol smiled at him and led him into the living room where Jim was sitting on the floor and playing with Carys.

               “Spock! Hey!” Jim smiled big and greeted his Vulcan friend. 

               “I’ll go put this in the kitchen,” Carol said, leaving them alone in the room.

               Spock moved around the couch and sat down near where Jim and the infant female was sitting.

               Jim put Carys in his lap and said, “Carys, this is Spock.  Can you say ‘hi’?”

               Carys just giggled and babbled out some baby talk before squirming out of Jim’s lap to go back to her toys.

               “A child of her age does not have the appropriate communications skills yet,” Spock said, watching the child crawl around.

               “I know.  She can say ‘dada’ and ‘mama’ pretty good.”

               Spock nodded as Jim got up from the floor and sat down next to Spock on the couch.

               “Was your first word in Vulcan or standard?” Jim asked.

               “Standard.  My mother enjoys reminding me that ‘no’ was my first word.”

               Jim chuckled, “What were you saying ‘no’ to.”

               “A bottle.”

               Jim chuckled more, “Let me guess…your mom was starting to stop breastfeeding, huh?”

               Spock internally sighed and nodded.

               “Jim’s going to be breastfeeding,” Bones said, coming over to them and sitting in his reclining chair.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that and looked to Jim.

               “Yes, I’ll be _trying_ to breastfeed when the baby is born.  It may not work out though,” Jim said.

               “Breastfeeding would be best for your child.  Are you taking the supplements?” Spock asked, quickly looking to Jim’s chest area before looking back to Jim’ face.

               Jim nodded as a bad smell reached their nostrils.  Bones and Jim scrunched up their faces as Spock looked emotionless, but inside was not pleased at the smell.  They all looked to little Carys who was happily playing with a teething toy.

               “Jim, wanna practice changing diapers?” Bones asked.     

               “Sure…” Jim sighed out, getting up and picking up the stinker.

* * *

 

               “Spock, what research are you doing right now?” Carol asked as they all sat down for dinner. 

               “I am conducting several experiments on the…” Spock stopped talking when David, who was in his highchair next to him, flicked his spoon and got mash potatoes on Spock’s arm.

               “David, no,” Carol told her son sternly as Jim handed Spock some napkins. “I’m so sorry, Spock.”

               “It is just mash potatoes, Dr. Marcus.  No harm done,” Spock replied, wiping off his shirt sleeve. Carol nodded and moved David’s high chair away from the Vulcan.

               “Jim, I had thought your stepfather would be here?” Spock then turned to Jim and asked.

               “He’s off planet for work.  He’ll be back for Christmas.  My brother and sister-in-law will be here then as well,” Jim replied.

               “How are they?” Bones asked.

               “Good.  He and Aurelan are kept busy with three boys running all over the place,” Jim told him.

               “Spock, have you met Carol before this?” Jim turned back to the Vulcan and asked.

               Spock nodded, “We met five point two years ago at a conference on Denobula.”

               “I was at that conference! Seriously, how have we not met before!?” Jim fussed.

               Carol giggled at her friend and sipped at her wine.  Bones partner gave her a look as Jim and Spock starting talking about the other places they were at together but never met.

* * *

 

               “So, they’re just…friends?” Carol asked Bones as they put stuff away in the kitchen.  Spock and Jim had taken the kids to the backyard to play for a bit before it got dark. 

               “Apparently.  Jim’s been hanging out with him so much lately,” Bones replied.

               “Is Spock the…donor?”

               Bones shrugged, “I don’t think so, but who knows.”

               Carol nodded and looked out at Jim as he handed Carys to Spock to hold.  The Vulcan looked as uncomfortable as a Vulcan could look as he held the small child.

* * *

 

               “Take her back,” Spock said, holding the child back to Jim as the male child, David, ran around them.

               Jim sighed and took her back, adjusting her on his hip.

               “I take it that you’re not going to be up for holding my baby when they’re here, are you?” Jim pouted at the Vulcan as Carys grabbed his glasses and pulled them off.  “Carys, no.  I need those to see.”

               Spock stepped closer and carefully took the glasses from Carys and put them on Jim’s face for him, careful to not touch Jim’s skin.  The blonde smiled at him softly.

               “Thank you, Spock.”

               The Vulcan nodded as he stood back and then took Carys from Jim to hold.

               Jim smiled bigger, “Good.  I’m going to need lots of babysitters in the future.” 

               _He looks so cute holding her,_ Jim thought.

               Jim then walked away as David attached himself to Spock’s leg. The Vulcan internally sighed and followed after Jim.  Carys was starting to get squirmy and grabbing at one of his pointy ears.

               “Jim…the children…” Spock called after his friend.  Jim stopped when he was about to walk into the house and looked back at him.

               “Aww...how cute is that…but you’re on your own.  I'm be inside eating some pie,” Jim told him with a big smile before walking into the house and leaving him alone with the kids.

* * *

 

               "So Jim, have you thought of any names yet?" Carol asked as they sat in the living room and ate pie. 

               "I have," Jim replied, "Well...sort of.  I really like the name Selah for a girl, but for a boy, I am stuck."

               "Are you thinking of Vulcan names?" Spock asked, coming into the living room and sitting next to Jim. 

               "Where the kids?" Jim questioned him with a smile. 

               "Doctor McCoy took them upstairs," Spock replied. 

               Jim and Carol nodded at that. 

               Jim then said, "Well, I like Soren and Lorian."

               "I like Soren," Spock told him. 

               "Really? You know what...I like it better than Lorian," Jim looked to Carol and told her, "If I have a boy, his name will be Soren."

               Carol smiled and nodded, "Soren is cute.  What about middle names?" 

               Jim thought about it before looking to Spock.

               "I have always like the name T'Lara for a girl.  If I had a daughter I would want to name her that," Spock said. 

               Jim smiled, "That's a really pretty name.  Hopefully you can use it one day."

               "You may use it.  Selah T'Lara would be a pleasant name if you have a daughter."

               "Spock, I can't take your name."

               "It is not my name.  Please, use it.  You like it and I may not be able to have children."

               Jim sniffled and nodded, "Okay.  Selah T'Lara Kirk.  But if I have a boy, he'll be Soren Spock."

               Spock almost laughed at that but instead he gave Jim and almost smile and shook his head, "Please do not.  Give your son another middle name."

               Jim laughed and nodded, "Oh, alright." 

               Jim then turned back to Carol and saw that she wasn't in the room anymore.  

 _Where'd she go?  When did she go?_  Jim thought before shrugging and going back to eating his pie.  His baby then kicked his side and Jim grunted before smiling at his bump. 

"May I?" Spock asked, holding out a hand. 

Jim looked to him and nodded, continuing to eat his pie.

Spock placed his hand to Jim's shirt covered bump and felt little feet kicking at the spot. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will be jumping past Christmas to January for Spock's birthday :) Amanda and Sarek will also make an appearance


	12. Birthdays are Illogical

_January 6 th _

               Jim left a meeting at work and walked around for an hour, looking at various shops.  He had fun looking at the stores with cute baby clothes.  Jim was staring a window display for a little while when the baby decided to use his bladder as a trampoline.  Jim groaned and looked around.

               _Spock lives around here…wonder if he’s home.  Hate using public restrooms,_ Jim thought.  He pulled out his communicator and called Spock.

               “This is Spock,” Spock answered when the call connected.

               “Hey, I gotta pee.  Are you home?” Jim asked.

               “I am.”

               “Oh good.  I’ll be there in like…five minutes.”

               “I will see you then,” Spock told him before disconnecting the call. 

               Jim put his communicator away and then quickly rushed to Spock’s apartment, hoping he got there before he has an accident.

* * *

 

               Jim entered the building and saw that the elevator was about close.

               “Hold the elevator!” Jim called out, quickly walking over to it. The doors opened back up and Jim sighed as he entered. He quickly told the elevator occupants what floor to press and then looked up and met familiar brown eyes.

               “Amanda!”  

               “Jim! Hi,” Amanda greeted him, smiling big.  “What are you doing here?”

               “Actually, I’m here to use your son’s bathroom,” Jim chuckled out.

               “Oh?”

               The elevator then opened back up and Jim quickly went out.  Spock opened his door as soon as Jim got close enough.  The blonde pushed passed Spock and headed straight for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

 

               Spock watched the pregnant man push past him and go to the bathroom.  He then turned and came face to face his father who had an eyebrow quirked up. His mother smiled at him and he stepped to the side to allow his parents to enter.

               “I see you and Jim have finally met,” Amanda said as Spock closed the door.

               Spock nodded and led his parents into the living room.  Amanda sat down a gift bag before hugging her son. Spock and his father merely nodded to each other.

               “Jim and I met ten weeks ago at the science center,” Spock told them.

               Amanda stepped back and nodded, “How far along is he now?”

               “I’m twenty-six weeks,” Jim said, coming toward them from the bathroom.  “It’s nice to see you again, Amanda.”

               She smiled and then introduced Jim and Sarek, “Jim, this is my husband, Sarek.  Sarek this is Jim.”

               _The Jim I told you about,_ Amanda told her mate through their bond. Sarek nodded and held his hand up in a Vulcan salute. Jim did so as well.

               “Dif-tor heh smusma,” Jim greeted Spock’s father.

               “T'nar pak sorat y'rani,” Sarek replied back, somewhat impressed by the human’s pronunciation.

               Jim put his hand down and smiled.  He looked to the gift bag and said, “Cute.  You brought your son a present.”

               Amanda chuckled and nodded, “Well it is his birthday.”

               The smile on Jim’s face went away and he turned his head and stared at Spock, “It’s your birthday?”

               Spock nodded.

               “Why didn’t you tell me? It was my birthday two days ago…you could have said something. We could’ve had a joint party or something.”

               “Celebrating one’s day of birth is illogical,” Spock merely said.  His mother and friend narrowed their eyes at him.

               Jim shook his head and looked to Amanda, “Is this what I have to look forward to with my kid? Because celebrating birthdays is going to be mandatory no matter how illogical they find it.”

               “Well you’re having a human child, so I think they…” Amanda started but Jim interrupted her.

               “Oh no, I forgot to tell you.  My baby is…half-Vulcan.”

               Sarek and Amanda stared at him.

               Jim smiled, “Yep. So, anyway…it’s Spock’s birthday.”

               “Right, yes.  How about we all go to dinner? Celebrate your birthday and Spock’s?” Amanda asked.

* * *

 

               Sarek and Amanda took them to the same Vulcan restaurant the Spock and Jim had gone to ten weeks previous.  Spock had opened his present back at his apartment.  His mother had gotten him some socks and a book.

               “That is a lovely sweater, Spock.  Where did you buy it?” Amanda asked.

               “It was a Christmas gift from Jim,” Spock replied, looking down to his deep blue sweater and then to Jim. Amanda smiled at that and glanced to her husband.

               “So, Jim.  You’re having a half-Vulcan child? That’s so great.  They are the cutest babies.”

               Jim laughed at that.

               “What made you decide to become artificially inseminated with Vulcan sperm,” Sarek bluntly asked.

               Jim internally sighed and then proceeded to give Amanda and Sarek the story.

* * *

 

               “I’m sorry you’ve had rotten luck with guys,” Amanda said after Jim finished his story.

               “Me too, but if I hadn’t then I wouldn’t be having my little baby right now,” Jim said, which was true.  He got a crush on that asshole Stonn, slept with him and ended up pregnant.

               “When’s your due date?”

               “April 19th.”

               “Do you know the sex of the baby?”

               Jim shook his head and smiled, “I want to be surprised. I’ve actually been meaning to contact you.  Spock’s been really helpful with answering all the questions I have about raising a half-Vulcan child.  I’d love to be able to talk to you about it.”

               “Anything you want to ask, I’ll answer, but Spock was a fairly easy baby to care for.  Only really cried when he was hungry.  Potty training…that was slightly difficult.  He kept taking his diaper off and just peeing everywhere, inside the house and outside.”

               “Mother…” Spock sighed out as Jim giggled.

               “Marking his territory, was he?” Jim asked with a smile.  Amanda smiled back and nodded.

               “He also did not make use of the teething toys,” Sarek told Jim.  “He preferred to chew on furniture.”

               “So, make sure my baby doesn’t pee everywhere and get some cheap furniture that I don’t mind teeth marks in?” Jim asked with a big smiled.

               Amanda nodded.  Jim looked to his friend and reached a hand over to Spock’s arm and patted him there.  Spock’s sleeve was in the way but he still picked up some of Jim’s amusement through the contact.

               Sarek and Amanda exchanged a look before looking back to their son and his friend.

               “Do you have any names picked out?” Amanda asked.

               Jim shook his head, “Yes, I do.  For a girl, I really like the name Selah and Spock told me a Vulcan girl name that he liked was T’Lara. So I was thinking Selah T’Lara Kirk if the baby is a girl.”

               “That’s really pretty Jim.  And if you have a boy?”

               “Soren or Sebastian.”

               Spock looked to Jim with a quirked eyebrow, “I thought, if you have a boy, you were set on naming him Soren.”

               Jim shrugged, “I was, but then I looked through some more names and I also like Sebastian. Do you not like it?”

               “I like the name Sebastian, Jim,” Spock told him, placing one of his hands on the table next to Jim.  Jim smiled big at the Vulcan and looked to Amanda.

               “So, yeah.  Soren or Sebastian and I don’t have a middle name picked out.  Spock won’t let me use his name as a middle name,” Jim told her.

               Amanda smiled at Jim and nodded, “Perhaps when your child is born and you see them, you will be able to decide on a name.  We didn’t name Spock until after he was born.”

               “That’s a good idea.  I’ll just wait and see what I have before making any decisions.”

               Spock nodded and carefully touched his pinky to Jim’s before pulling his hand away.  Jim didn’t notice and continued to have a conversation with Amanda about babies and Spock’s childhood.  Spock looked to his father and realized that his father had seen the touch. Sarek raised an eyebrow at his son before turning his attention to his wife and joining in the conversation about baby Spock.

* * *

 

               They departed the restaurant separately with Spock escorting Jim home and Sarek taking Amanda back to the embassy.

               “I think I’m going to make some booties for our…sort of grandchild,” Amanda said, leaning against her husband as they walked down the street.

               “Spock is…quite taken with James,” Sarek told her, wrapping an arm around his wife.

               “He is and Jim is taken with Spock as well.  I hope they wise up and get together.”

               “Indeed.”

* * *

 

               “You were a cute baby,” Jim cooed out once they got to Jim’s apartment.  Amanda had messaged him some baby pictures of Spock after dinner and Jim was looking through them.

               “As were you,” Spock replied, nodding his head to Jim’s pictures on a nearby table.

               “Yeah, I know, but you have the cute pointy ears.”

               Spock nodded and sat down next to Jim on the couch.

               Jim sat his PADD down on the end table and smiled at Spock, “Do you really think birthday parties are illogical?”

               Spock looked into Jim’s bright blue eyes and shook his head.

               Jim smiled big, “Good, because I would hate to not invite you to my baby’s future birthday parties.”

               “I would hate that too.”


	13. Just Friends

_27 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim woke up in the middle of the night thinking something was wrong.  Not wrong with the baby, but wrong in the apartment.  He got out of bed, put on his glasses, and walked in the baby’s room.  It was empty…Bones, Spock and Sulu had come over a couple days previous and moved out everything.  Jim put a hand to his back and sighed.  He was starting to get back aches and his belly was a bit itchy.

               Amanda was wonderful to talk to after they exchanged contact info.  She gave him all sorts of advice and Jim was glad that she was staying on Earth until March.  He was definitely going to be needing her around to talk to.

               _I’m not ready,_ Jim thought. _The baby will be here in what…14 weeks. I don’t even have any baby stuff!_

Jim felt a little panicky so we went to his communicator and called the only person he knew would be awake this late.

               “Jim? Is everything alright?” Spock answered.

               “Um…yeah, sort of.  I just…I don’t know if I can do this,” Jim almost whimpered into the phone.

               “You can, Jim.  Do you wish for me to come over?”

               Jim nodded.

               “Jim?”

               “Sorry, I nodded.  Yes.”

               “Then I will be there in seventeen point nine one minutes.”

               “Spock?”

               “Yes, Jim.”

               “Can you bring me some ice-cream? Pineapple coconut flavored…and a jar of crunchy pickles.”

               “Of course, Jim.”

               “Thank you, Spock.  You’re the best.”

* * *

 

               Jim had calmed down by the time Spock had arrived.  Jim let him into the apartment and immediately took the grocery bag from Spock and put it in the kitchen.  He took out the ice-cream and the jar of pickles and started to eat them…together.

* * *

 

               “How are you?” Spock asked.  They had been seated at the dining room table together for several minutes in silence while Jim ate.

               “Fine I guess,” Jim replied with a mouthful of food.

               “Fine has variable definitions.  You were…panicked on the communicator.”

               Jim shrugged, “Do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

               “Yes, I do believe you will be a good father.”

               “You’re just saying that,” Jim said, looking down a bit but Spock shook his head.

               “I have seen how you are with your friends’ children and even your nephews.  You are more than capable of being a…wonderful father.  Everyone already believes so, including me and my mother.”

               “Even to a half-Vulcan child?” Jim looked up to, his blue eyes shining behind his glasses.

               “Especially to your half-Vulcan child, Jim.”

               Jim smiled big, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks, “Thank you.  You’ve been…a great friend this past...almost three months now?”

               Spock nodded, “Indeed, I have now known for 11 weeks and you have become one of my closest friends.”

               Jim got up from the table to put the ice-cream and pickles away, he turned his head and looked at Spock, “I see you like the Christmas present I gave you. You wear it a lot.”

               Spock looked down at the deep blue sweater that was given to him by the blonde a few weeks previous.  He looked back up to Jim and watched him put the stuff away.  He was wearing a night shirt that hugged his growing bump nicely as well as some striped pajama pants. Spock wished he could stay with Jim, but he knew that now that Jim was calm, he should leave and go back to his own apartment. Spock watched Jim yawn and rub his bump.

               “Thank you so much and sorry for calling you over this late,” Jim told him walking over to the Vulcan.  Spock stood up and nodded.

               “Apologies are illogical.  You are my friend and required my company…and ice-cream.”

               Jim laughed and nodded, “Well, thank you anyway.”  Jim then pulled the Vulcan into a hug, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back and resting his chin on Spock’s shoulder. Spock initial response to people hugging him was to stiffen and erect all his shields, but with Jim…he relaxed and hugged him back.  Taking in Jim’s scent and just enjoying the warm human in his arms and the bump pressing against his stomach. Jim then pulled back and smiled at him.

               _I wish to be more than friends…t’hy’la,_ Spock thought before leaving.

* * *

 

_28 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim sat in a gliding rocking chair as he watched his friends and Spock’s mom fussing around the baby store.  He shook his head at the excited females: Amanda, Uhura, Gaila, and Carol.  Carys’ first birthday was a few days previous which made Jim panic again because he didn’t have anything for his own baby.  Bones and Spock had helped him to calm down and promised that he’d get everything soon.  Which was why the girls were with him now.

               “I like that crib,” Jim said, pointing to a black crib.  The girls looked at him and shook their heads.

               “No, not that one, Jim,” Carol said.  “You need this one.” She pointed to the one she was standing next to. Carys squirmed in the baby seat on the shopping cart while Zoey was happy in her mother’s arms.

               “I guess its okay.  Does it come in black…I don’t like the cherry colored wood,” Jim told her.  She nodded and started showing him the matching nursery furniture.

               “Jim, look at this bedding set,” Amanda said, holding up a solar system bedding set, “its gender neutral.”

               Jim stood up from the rocking chair and walked over to her and smiled, “Love it.”

* * *

 

               His friends helped him pick out and register for all the other items he needed for his baby. They even talked him into getting a breast pump.

               “How are your nipples?” Gaila asked, leering at Jim.

               “Sore.  My chest area is starting to…get slightly swollen.  I don’t like it,” Jim replied.

               Gaila chuckled as Uhura, Amanda, and Carol came up to them.

               “Hey, where’s Christine? I thought she was joining us?” Jim asked them. 

               Uhura and Carol exchanged a look before Uhura said, “I set her up on a lunch date.  With Spock.”

               Jim blinked, “Oh…really? That’s cool.”

               “I’m sure Christine must be really nice,” Amanda said in an odd voice.

_Wonder why Spock didn’t say anything? She’s not even…she’s not his type. His mom tried to set me up with him._

               “Yeah, she’d been bugging me for a while about him and he agreed,” Uhura told him.  Amanda gave her a look.

               Jim forced a smiled and nodded before looking towards the baby clothes, “Hey! Look at all the gender neutral clothes! Let’s go buy some!” _And completely forget about Christine and Spock!_

* * *

 

               When Jim met Spock later that evening, Jim told him about the baby shopping and then immediately asked about Spock’s day.

               “I met Miss Chapel for lunch,” Spock simply said as he made some tea in Jim’s kitchen while they waited for take-out to arrive.

               “How was it? Did you…are you going to have lunch with her again?”

               Spock looked at his friend and nodded, “As her friend, yes, I would not mind having lunch with her again.”

               Jim internally smiled at that, “Not as…a couple?”

               “I am aware she desired starting a relationship with me, but no.  I am not interested in such a relationship at the moment.”

_Good…I mean…Spock’s your friend Jimmy.  Just your friend…just friends…remember we’re not falling for anyone again.  I need to find a good father for the baby. No romantic, sucky feelings._


	14. Cake is Delicious

_30 Weeks Pregnant_

               Jim sighed.  His back hurt, his feet hurt, his legs were itchy and every time he sneezed he wet himself a bit.  Jim sighed again and removed his glasses, sitting them down on his desk and rubbing his eyes.  He had been staring at his computer screen at work for the past hour and was starting to not even understand whatever he was trying to calculate.

               He sighed again and put his glasses back on.  He was tossing and turning at night and his baby was really having fun bouncing all around inside him.  Jim got up and walked to the bathroom for the fourth time in two hours.

               When he came out of the bathroom he ran into Chekov.

               “Hey, my favorite Russian,” Jim said.

               “And you are my favorite pregnant person,” Chekov said. Jim smiled but internally groaned. Lately he had been quite sensitive to his appearance.  Chekov smiled and went to touch Jim’s bump but Jim stepped back and slapped hard at his hand before Jim realized what he’d done.  The younger Russian stepped back, holding his hand to him and looked at Jim with wide-eyes.

               “Oh, jeez.  Pavel, I’m sorry.”

               _Can’t believe I hit him.  What’s wrong with you, Jim? You did this to Bones just yesterday._

               “No, its fine, Jim.  I shouldn’t have…”

               “No, you should not Mr. Chekov,” Spock appeared near them and said, eyes narrowed at the Russian.

               Chekov nodded.

               “Pavel, no…I was wrong to hit you.  I didn’t mean to.”

               Chekov nodded again and then walked off towards his own lab. Jim groaned and threw his head back.

               “That sucked.  I keep doing that.  I just don’t want people touching my bump,” Jim said.  “I’m going to have to treat him to a nice night out to make up for that.”

               “He should not have tried to touch you,” Spock insisted, reaching a hand out and rubbing Jim’s lower back.  “How are you?”

               Jim smiled at him and leaned into his touch, “Pregnant. Tired…achy…a bit gassy. Thanks for rubbing my back.  Baby won’t stop making it hurt.”

               “Are you ready to leave for the day?”

               “Absolutely.  I actually don’t even know what I have been looking at on my computer for the past hour.  Can we go to your place and play chess.  You have the 3-D board.”

               “Of course,” Spock told him, leading him to his office to collect his belongings.  Hand still touching Jim’s back.

* * *

 

               Spock returned from the kitchen after having beaten Jim twice at playing chess.  He found Jim had moved from the chess board area to the couch and was lounging on it.  His back propped up on some of the pillows and his sock covered feet spread out before him on the couch.

               “Sorry, my back was bothering me,” Jim said. _Plus you have the comfiest couch...ever._

Spock nodded and sat down at the other end of the couch near Jim’s feet. Jim smiled at him and looked past him.

               “Can you play?” Jim asked. Spock turned his head to see what the human was looking at and nodded, getting up and grabbing his Vulcan lute before sitting back down on the couch. The Vulcan began to play.  Jim smiled at him and rubbed his bump, listening to the music.

**_That is quite a pleasant sound,_ Baby Kirk thought before yawning.  _It needs to continue._  **

“Baby likes it, too.  I think they’re falling asleep,” Jim said, yawning himself.  Spock closed his eyes and continued to play, concentrating on the strings and the music. 

* * *

 

               After several minutes, Spock opened his eyes.  He had started to hear…snoring.  He looked to Jim and found him sound asleep. Spock allowed a very light smile at the view before carefully and quietly putting the lute down.  He then reach a hand out and placed it softly on Jim’s shirt covered bump.  It had been fascinating over the past fourteen weeks of knowing Jim, seeing his bump grow and their friendship grow as well.

               Spock rubbed the bump carefully before standing up and gently taking the human into his arms and carrying him to Spock’s bedroom.  He laid the sleeping human down, took off his glasses and covered him with a blanket.  Almost immediately, Jim turned to his left side, snuggled into Spock’s pillow and then settled.  Spock sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a few moments before leaving the room to mediate.

* * *

 

               When Jim woke up in the middle of the night, he almost panicked.  He didn’t know where he was but then he found his glasses and put them on.  He saw a robe hanging on the back of the closet door and sighed.

               _Spock’s place….huh? Spock’s bed?_

Jim shrugged and got out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom before heading out in to the apartment.  He found Spock in his study, sitting at his desk and reading over some notes.

               “What time is it?” Jim asked him.

               “It is 2:16 AM,” Spock replied.

               “Shit.  I’m so sorry for taking your bed like that.”

               “It is no trouble, Jim.  As it is late, I think it would be best for you to return to sleep.”

**_Nutrients! Juice please!_ Baby Kirk fussed, kicking out a foot. **

               Jim grunted and placed a hand to his bump, “Do you have any of the blue juice?  I’m thirsty and so is the baby.”

               Spock nodded and led Jim into the kitchen and poured him a glass of the juice.

               “Thanks, Spock.  You’re really great.”

               Spock nodded as Jim finished drinking his juice.  He sat the glass down and then dawned.

               _He does have a comfy bed,_ Jim thought.

               “Alright, I’ll go back to sleep, but I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.  How does that sound?”

               “Perfect,” Spock replied.  Jim smiled and then headed back to Spock’s room and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

_Baby Shower_

_32 Weeks Pregnant_

“Thank you all for the gifts!” Jim exclaimed at his friends and family.  He was at Carol and Bones’ house, sitting in his friend’s comfy recliner with mounds of baby gifts around him. 

               “You’re welcome!” most replied back.  Jim looked to his brother who was standing next to his chair and smiled.

               “Thanks for the stroller, Sam,” Jim told him.

               “Hey, you wanted it. It was on your registry,” Sam replied, clapping a hand to Jim’s shoulder.

               Sam turned his head as Spock approached, “Hey, Spock.”

               “Sam,” Spock greeted before handing Jim a plate with a piece of cake on it.”

               “Yes! Cake! You’re the best, Spock.” Jim smiled, taking the plate and fork and devouring the cake piece.

**_Cake is...delicious.  I like it,_ Baby Kirk thought.  _More cake!_**

“Spock, can you get me another piece of cake?  And some cottage cheese?” Jim asked the Vulcan.

               “Of course,” Spock replied before going to get Jim more food.

* * *

 

               Sam wandered into the backyard where his sons were playing and walked over to Bones.

               “Len,” Sam started, “Spock and Jim? Are they…?”

               “Have no fucking clue,” Bones replied. “But I’m going to find out.”

* * *

 

               The next day Jim met Bones for lunch near the hospital.  Bones was determined to talk to Jim about him and Spock.

               “I can’t wait to be able to eat meat again,” Jim said, looking through the menu.

               “Yeah, great.  So you and Spock are best buddies now,” Bones told him.

               Jim looked to him and nodded, “Well, yeah.  He’s half-Vulcan and…”

               “And so is your baby. I know, but do you…do you have feelings for him.”

               Jim sighed and sat his menu down, “Kind of.”

               “Jim…”

               “I know, Bones. Believe me, I know.  But…it’s nothing.  I can get over it and we have been friends now for like five months and everything has been fine.  I’ve accepted that we’re friends and nothing more.”

               Bones smiled and nodded, “You two did spend Valentine’s Day together and he has been accompanying you to those baby classes.”

               Jim laughed, “You go to those classes with me as well as Gaila.  And for Valentine’s Day we went to a movie and I laughed so hard that I peed myself.  He had to accompany me home so that I could change out of my urine soaked underwear and pants.  If that isn’t romantic, I don’t know what is then.”

               Bones laughed hard at that and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...Baby Kirk arrives!


	15. Baby Kirk's Arrival

_April 16 th_

               Jim groaned as got out of bed.  He was nearing his due date and so fucking uncomfortable with being 40 weeks pregnant. He had an appointment the day before and Bones told him that everything was good and that he could go into labor at any time.  He wished it would hurry up already. Jim grabbed up his glasses and put them on before walking into his bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

               _God I’m huge,_ he thought.  After unbuttoning his button up pajama shirt, he shrugged out it and admired his huge belly.  His belly button was poking out and his chest area had swollen up a bit.

               _Tiny boobs and huge nipples…the baby better take to breastfeeding._

He undressed completely, sat his glasses down on the counter and starting getting ready for the day.

* * *

 

               “You should be resting,” Spock told him as they walked around Jim’s apartment building later that morning.

               “No.  I can’t stand resting anymore,” Jim replied. “I’m so uncomfortable!”

**_This place has started to get small,_ Baby Kirk thought, trying to squirm around _. It may be time to leave._**

Jim suddenly stop walked and cringed as contractions started, “Sonofabitch! That hurt!”

               “Are you alright?”

               Jim looked at his friend and shook his head, “I think I’m in labor.”

               “Perhaps not.  You only experienced one contraction and your water hasn’t broken yet.”

               Jim glared at his friend, “I. Am. In. Labor.”

               Spock stepped back and then nodded, “Labor, yes.  Let me escort you to the hospital.”

* * *

 

               Jim’s water broke in the cab ride to the hospital and his contractions were painful.  When they finally got to the hospital, Jim was taken away by a nurse to get situated in the room while another kept asking Spock questions and tapping at a PADD. The questions were simple enough about Jim and his health that Spock knew the answers and gave them to the nurse.  About thirty minutes later, another nurse allowed him into Jim’s room where the blonde was crying through a contraction. 

               “Jim…is there…what can I do?” Spock asked, walking over to him. When he was close enough, Jim reached a hand out and grabbed Spock by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down near his face.

               “I need pain meds,” Jim growled out through the intensity of the contraction.

               “I thought you wished for a natural…”

               “Fuck that! I need drugs!”

               Spock looked to a nurse in the room, “Give him pain meds.”

               “Bitch won’t give me any.  She’s a sadist who wants me to suffer,” Jim cried out as the contraction subsided. Jim released Spock and laid back on the bed.

               “Doctor McCoy is needed in the ER and the on-call doctor is on her way.  I cannot give him anything until that doctor says so,” the nurse said after rolling her eyes at Jim.

               Spock turned and left the room, running through the halls until he came to a doctor in a white coat.

               “Are you an obstetrician?” Spock quickly asked her.

               The doctor looked at him confused and then nodded.  Spock then ushered her to Jim’s room.

               “Give him medicine,” Spock told her.  She gave the Vulcan a look before going to Jim and conversing with the nurse.

               “I didn’t pay attention in those breathing classes, but I’ll go back and take a make-up class. Just make the pain stop,” Jim begged. The doctor smiled at him and injected a hypo into his IV.

               “This should take the edge off for about an hour,” she told him.

               “Oh, thank you.  Make sure you give me a lot because I’m pretty sure I’m in more pain than other carriers and women,” Jim told her. The doctor chuckled and smiled before leaving the room. Spock walked over to Jim and watched the other man’s eyes start to glaze over and close.  Jim smiled.

               “Pregnant people get gooood pain meds,” Jim slurred out before going to sleep.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow and looked to the nurse.

               “Your husband will be out for about an hour, sir,” she told him before leaving the room. She left too quickly for him to correct her about being Jim’s husband.  Spock did not mind, however.  He pulled a chair up to Jim’s bedside and sat down.  Spock removed Jim’s glasses and sat them on the table by the bed.  He then slowly reached a hand out to Jim and carded it through his hair and then moved a finger down Jim’s cheek.

               “Ashayam,” Spock said softly.

* * *

 

_Three Hours later_

               “Labor sucks,” Jim said.  The pain meds had worn off and Jim had been given some more but his labor had started to slow down. Bones at showed up an hour previous and checked on Jim but was still needed in the ER for the rest of the day.

               “That’s why it’s called labor,” the nurse told him as he checked over Jim’s monitor.  “At least your husband is here and helping you through it.”

               Jim blinked and then looked to Spock who was sitting by his bed.  Jim shrugged and smiled, “Yeah, my hubby is just the best.”

               The nurse smiled at them before leaving the room.

               “The staff believe I am your mate,” Spock said.

               “It’s funny,” Jim replied. “And it would be rude to correct them now after three hours.”

               Spock nodded.  He actually enjoyed being called Jim’s husband.

* * *

 

_Four Hours Later_

               “I don’t wanna have a baby anymore,” Jim sobbed.  His legs were up as the doctor was seated in-between them and Spock was standing by him and allowing Jim to squeeze his hand really hard.  Spock was finding it hard to shield from his t’hy’la, especially since he was in considerable pain. He was also finding it hard to keep his gaze averted from Jim’s lower half.

               “Just a few more pushes and you’ll meet your baby,” the doctor said.

               “No! You said that ten minutes ago!” Jim fussed back.  The pain meds were starting to wear off as he was trying to deliver his child.

               “Jim, your child will be here soon…you need to push,” Spock told him quietly. Jim looked at the Vulcan and nodded.

**_What’s that light there…I should go to it,_ Baby Kirk thought, moving toward it.  He then got sucked into it and moved quickly through the passage. _What is this? No, wait..._**

Jim gave one hard, finally push, squeezing the Vulcan’s hand tightly and screaming out.

               “Here the baby is!” the doctor exclaimed as a crying baby entered the world.

**_It is cold! Put me back! Put me back in!_ Baby Kirk screamed and cried. **

“It’s a boy!” one of the nurses smiled and told Jim.  Jim started to cry as he plopped back on the elevated bed.  The doctor put the crying newborn on Jim’s chest as a nurse rubbed a cloth over the baby to clean him off a bit.

**_Do not drop me! What is happening? Who are you?_ **

               “Sir?” the doctor got Spock’s attention.  Spock reluctantly looked away from Jim’s newborn son and to the doctor who was holding out a pair of scissors to him. 

               “Cut the cord,” she told him.  Spock looked to the scissors and then took them and did what the doctor instructed. 

**_Do not cut that! I need that! Why is it so cold?!_ Baby Kirk continued to cry. **

“He’s so beautiful,” Jim sobbed as the nurse bundled the boy up and took him to the corner to clean up and check over.

**_What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Put me back!_ **

               “He is,” Spock said as Jim squeezed his hand again before letting go as the nurse came back over with a clean and swaddled newborn and placed him in Jim’s arms.

**_This is nice.  You feel nice._ **

Jim smiled at his son with tears of joy in his eyes, “So you’re the one that’s been kicking me, huh?”

**_You ate the spicy food and sang those dreadful songs.  I apologize though as you are very warm and pleasing,_ Baby Kirk thought looking at the man with big blue eyes and glasses. **

“I kind of feel him,” Jim said to Spock.  “In my mind.  Like a glimmering thread.”

               Spock nodded, “That is your parental bond with him.”

               Jim smiled big and sniffled, looking back to his son.  He ran a finger over his boy’s cheek and then messed with his son’s ears.

               “They’re pointy,” Jim sniffled.

               “He has your eyes.”

               “Good,” Jim said then chuckled, “he looks kind of grumpy.  Cute and grumpy.”

               “He needs a name, Jim.”

               “I was thinking…Sebastian. Sebastian George.”

               Spock reached a hand out and caressed Sebastian’s head that had a little bit of black hair on it.  Spock immediately felt the boy’s mind reaching out to him, but Spock shielded. 

**_You are most pleasant as well,_ Sebastian thought, looking up at the brown eyed man with pointy ears and funny hair. **

               “Sebastian is a…great name, Jim.”

               “Hello, Sebastian.  I’m your daddy,” Jim told his son.

**_If you say so. You are my daddy._ **


	16. Birth Certificate

**_I do not understand what has happened.  This is odd_ , Sebastian thought, sucking on a binky while in the nursery. _That daddy person is nice and so is…Spock. Is that his name?  They are nice.  I think it would be beneficial to stick with them._**

               Jim sighed as he stood and stared at his newborn son in the nursery through the glass separator.  Sebastian was nine hours old and it was the middle of the night.  Spock had left shortly after his birth to retrieve Jim’s hospital bag and his friends and family had stopped by to see the newborn. Everyone said he looks just like Jim, which made him happy.  He didn’t want Stonn’s features for his son…personality or looks. 

               _God, he’s beautiful,_ Jim thought, adjusting his glasses.

               “Now that you’re here, I’m going to work on finding you a great father. Not just some handsome guy I think I’m in love with. I promise,” Jim said.  “I’m not going to let feelings get the better of me. You are the most important thing in my life, the only thing that matters to me. I'll get you the best father ever.”

               Jim put a hand to the glass and smiled at his little boy. He then turned his head and saw the elevator at the end of the hall open and Spock walked out of it.

               “Jim,” Spock said, “You should be resting.” The Vulcan walked over to him, holding a small duffle bag.

               “I know.  I just wanted to stare at him.”

               Spock nodded and looked at Sebastian.

               “Is that my bag?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, I will take it your room,” Spock replied.

               Jim smiled at the Vulcan as Bones walked up to them.

               “Dammit, Jim! You need to be resting,” the doctor fussed at his friend.  “You just gave birth to an almost nine pound hobgoblin…get back to bed.”

               “Sebastian was eight pounds, four ounces, Doctor McCoy. That is not close to nine pounds,” Spock said matter-of-factly. 

               Bones looked at the hobgoblin and then took the bag from him, “Whatever.”  He then looked to Jim and shooed him back to his room, “I’ll have a nurse bring Sebastian into your room.  He’ll need to eat soon anyway.”

               Jim walked back to his room with Bones fussing after him as Spock stayed behind to look at Jim’s child in the nursery.  Spock had had to leave after his birth.  Too many emotions were building up in him that he needed to meditate and control.  He raised his hands in a Vulcan ta’al and placed it onto the glass separator and quietly said a Vulcan greeting to the beautiful infant.

               Spock then dropped his hand and went to go to Jim’s room but a nurse that he recognized from earlier approached him with a PADD.

               “Sir?” she asked. “You left earlier before I could get you to sign your son’s birth certificate.  Your husband filled in his information and left your side blank.  We just need yours so that we can submit it to the Department of Health.”

               Spock froze for a few moments as the nurse spoke and smiled at him.  Holding the PADD and a stylus out to him.  He knew that he could not sign the certificate because Sebastian was not his child…but he felt he needed to.  Sebastian did feel like his child.  So against his better judgment and logic, Spock took the PADD and quickly filled in his required information and signed. 

               He then handed the PADD back to the nurse and then realized something.

               “Will this…will you be sending this to the…Vulcan Health Department as well?” Spock asked.

               The nurse tapped at the PADD screen before nodding, “It’ll go right to them, sir, after the California Department receives it.  Vulcan should have it…within the next few days.”  She then smiled, said congratulations to him and then walked away.

               Spock watched her leave before thinking, _Oh no._

* * *

 

Spock quickly rushed to a vacant office and logged into the computer terminal in the room.  He hacked into the San Francisco Health Department and pulled up Sebastian’s birth certificate.  He quickly put a block on it so that it would not forward on to Vulcan. He realized he could easily delete his information from the birth certificate, but looking at it he could not bring himself to.  To Spock, it felt right seeing his name under the section of Sebastian’s other parent.

               _I will start to court Jim,_ Spock thought, _I will prove to him that I am his ideal mate and the perfect father for our…for Sebastian._

Spock shut down the computer terminal and left the room.  He headed for Jim’s room and found his friend and, hopefully, soon-to-be mate, breastfeeding his son.  Spock stood there, in the doorway, and stared…transfixed at the sight. Jim looked up and saw Spock standing there and staring at him.

               “I know,” Jim said, “it’s embarrassing.”

               Spock snapped out of it and met Jim’s eyes, “It is not.  It is beautiful and natural for such an act between parent and child.”

               Jim chuckled and looked down to his son, “Yeah, I’m probably just a milk dispenser to him right now.”

**_That is true.  I like milk and you dispense it.  You are daddy mild dispenser,_ Sebastian thought, happily suckling at his daddy’s nipple. **

Spock stepped closer to Jim’s bed and kept his gaze from the feeding child, “How are you feeling?”

               Jim looked up to him and smiled, “I’m good.  I’m wearing diaper-like underwear and that’s not fun.  Also, I’m not going to be able to leave in the morning like I want.”

               “Perhaps tomorrow afternoon or evening you will be allowed to leave,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded and looked back to his son with a smile, “Can’t believe he’s finally here.”

               “Affirmative.”


	17. Milk

               Jim was allowed home after two days in the hospital.  Spock had helped him home and then made himself scarce for a few days while Jim got used to being a single parent.  Sebastian was a good baby, though. 

               It was the middle of the night and Sebastian squirmed in his bassinet beside Jim’s bed. He looked up to the mobile above him with little stars and moons with smiley faces on them.

**_Excuse me?_ Sebastian thought, looking to the mobile, _I have something cold and wet in my diaper._**

Sebastian blinked up at the mobile, waiting for a response.

**_Could you do something? Please get the daddy milk dispenser for me. Hello?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_You are no help.  I am wet and cold and I am upset that there is nothing that I can do. I want daddy._ **

               Sebastian then started to cry.

* * *

               Jim jolted awake, feeling his son’s discomfort through their bond, and looked around before realizing his son was crying.  He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on before shuffling over to the other side of the bed and looked into Sebastian’s bassinet.

               “What’s wrong, buddy?” Jim asked.  Sebastian just scrunched up his little face and continued to cry. His little cheeks had a green tint to them.

               “Oh, baby.  It’s alright.  Daddy’s here.  I got you,” Jim told him, picking the boy up and cuddling to him.  He placed a hand on Sebastian’s bottom and felt that Sebastian had a full diaper. Jim smiled and walked Sebastian into the nursery and laid him down on the changing table and changed him. 

**_Much better.  Thank you, daddy milk dispenser,_ Sebastian thought.  _Now once you are done, I would like milk._**

Jim yawned and picked up his son and carried him back to the bedroom.

               _Time to go back to sleep,_ Jim thought, placing his son back in his bassinet.

**_No! I require milk!_ Sebastian fussed before crying again. **

               Jim sighed and picked his son back up and sat on the bed with his back against the headboard.  He lifted up his shirt on his right side and as soon as he held his son to his chest, Sebastian latched on.

**_Milk! Thank you!_ **

Jim looked at his son and smiled, felling how content his son was through their bond, “I think I’ll try and switch you to a bottle.”

* * *

 

               Bones, Sulu, and Chekov came by the next day.  Bones had brought him a couple bottles to try and switch Sebastian to them, but the half-Vulcan fussed and cried and just plain refused the bottles. Jim had just shrugged.

               “I’ll continue to pump and hopefully we can get him to take the bottle every now and again,” Jim told Bones who was rocking Sebastian in his arms. 

               His friend nodded and then they looked to Chekov and Gaila who were trying to dare one another to drink the small bottle of Jim’s breast milk.  Neither wanted to drink it but both wanted the other to. Chekov was holding the bottle and trying to pass it to Gaila and goad her into drinking it.

               Jim sighed at his friends and then chuckled before going over to them and taking the bottle from the Russian and taking a small drink from it.

               “It’s actually not bad.  It’s sweet,” he told them.  They just stared at Jim with wide eyes.

               Bones walked over with Sebastian and took the bottle from Jim and took a sip, “It is sweet.  Like…melted vanilla coconut ice-cream.”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, like that.”

               Bones and Jim looked to Gaila and Chekov who both had looks of horror on their faces.  Jim laughed at them.

* * *

 

               The next morning Jim had Sebastian in his baby carrier on the kitchen table.  He was making silly faces at his son while Sebastian just stared blankly back at him and moved his hands about.

               “Whatcha got there? Huh?” Jim cooed, “Is that a little hand?”

**_Yes. I have two,_ Sebastian thought back.  **

               Jim made another silly face which finally made Sebastian react with a slight grin.

**_You are silly, daddy._ **

Jim smiled at his son as someone knocked on the door.  Jim straightened up and walked the five feet over the door and looked through the peep hole and smiled bigger. He opened the door and let Spock into the apartment.

               “Hey, you.  Haven’t seen you in a few days,” Jim said as he shut the door and looked at the Vulcan.  Spock was holding a small brown box in one hand and cup in the other.

               Spock nodded, glancing to Sebastian in his carrier and then back to Jim, “I apologize, Jim.  I had several experiments to complete.  How are you and Sebastian?”

               “We’re good.  Little fussy pants is at least sleeping through most of the night.”

               “That is good,” Spock said before holding out the box, “I stopped by the pastry shop you like and got you some cream puffs.”

               Jim smiled bright and took the box from Spock and thanked him.  He sat the box on the kitchen table and then looked at himself and realized he was still in his pajamas. Spock walked over and sat his cup down on the tabled and looked at Sebastian who stared back.

               “Can you watch him while I go take a quick shower and get dressed?” Jim asked Spock. The Vulcan nodded and Jim smiled again. “You don’t have to pick him up or anything.  You can just let him chill in his baby seat.”

               Spock nodded again and watched Jim walk out of the room before reaching a finger out to Sebastian and lightly ran it down Sebastian’s cheek.  The baby’s mind flared up and reached out to him which made Spock give the boy an almost smile. Sebastian then grabbed onto Spock’s finger.

               _He has a strong grip,_ Spock thought fondly.

               “Greetings Sebastian,” Spock said, pulling his finger back and holding up his hand in a Vulcan salute.  “I am Spock.”

**_I am aware,_ Sebastian thought.  _I remember you. You have pointy ears.  May a try and suck on one?_**

Spock lifted up his cup and said, “This is tea.  Tea is a pleasing beverage. Perhaps when you are older, I will introduce you to some Vulcan teas as my parents did. Can you say ‘tea’?” Spock asked illogically, knowing that the infant would not develop speech until he was several months old.

**Sebastian blinked up at him, _No I cannot._**

               “You have your daddy’s bright blue eyes,” Spock also said. _And my ears,_ Spock thought.

               Spock then took a sip of his tea and creased his eyebrows together.  He opened the top of the cup and sat it down on the table.

               “The barista forgot to put milk in it.”  Spock then walked to the refrigerator and opened it and found a small bottle of milk and took it out.  He shut the refrigerator and walked back to the table and sat down in front of Sebastian in his carrier. He opened the bottle and sniffed it.  It was a pleasant smell and he added some to his tea. 

**_That is my milk,_ Sebastian thought.**

               He started to drink his tea with the pleasing milk added to it and then talked to Sebastian. Spock was not fond of baby talk.

* * *

 

               Jim put his glasses back on and headed back to the kitchen area. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe and looked at the scene.  Spock was telling Sebastian about Vulcan even though the boy didn’t understand.  Jim smiled at them and then saw the open bottle of his breastmilk sitting next to Spock’s tea cup.  Jim watched as Spock took a sip of his tea before noticing Jim standing there.

               “Did you drink some of that?” Jim asked, indicating the breastmilk.

               Spock looked to it and sat his tea down before picking up the bottle and nodding, “I hope that you do not mind.  It is a very…sweet milk.  Where do you purchase it?”

               Jim bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he watched Spock sniff his breastmilk and then taste it.

               _I should tell him,_ Jim thought. He walked over and stood in front of the Vulcans.

               “It’s my breastmilk, Spock,” Jim told him.  Spock was mid-sip as he paused and took in what Jim had said.  He swallowed and carefully sat the bottle down and licked his lips.

               “I see,” Spock said. Jim couldn’t help it so he laughed out.  Spock internally sighed and looked from the laughing human to look at Sebastian.

               “Sebastian, why did you not inform me that it was breastmilk?” Spock asked him.

**_As I cannot talk, you are on your own,_ Sebastian replied. **

Sebastian then realized that he wanted milk himself so he started to squirm and fuss.

               Jim sighed and picked up Sebastian before walking over to the couch and sitting down.  He lifted up the right side of his shirt and allowed Sebastian to latch on. Spock walked over to them and sat down on the couch beside his friend.

               “This is weird.  I have little boobs,” Jim sighed out, looking to his son.

               “If I may say,” Spock started, “I have seen bigger breasts on men in the gym I go to…and they are not breastfeeding.”

               Jim laughed at that and looked to Spock, “Thank you for that.  Now if I can just get this little one to try and take a bottle.”

               “Why do you wish for him to take to a bottle?”

               “So that I can go back to work, go to the gym.  You know, just get out of the house for a bit and not have to worry about coming home and feeding him.  I’ll pump and he’ll have the breastmilk…just not straight from the tap all the time.”

               Spock nodded in understanding and looked back to the kitchen and saw a couple baby bottles on the counter.  He got up and walked over to them and looked them over before returning to Jim and looking at him.

               “What?” Jim questioned.

               “The nipples are not similar,” Spock stated.

               Jim quirked an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

               “The nipples on the bottles are not similar to your own nipples.  Perhaps that is why Sebastian does not take to them.  I can go purchase some more bottles and then we can try to get him to take one.”

               Jim blinked and then nodded, “Um…sure.”


	18. Bottles and Naps

               A few days later, Spock came over to Jim’s apartment with a few new bottles that had nipples similar to Jim’s. Jim had laughed about it, imagining Spock with his eidetic memory, looking through the baby store’s bottle and nipple selection for ones that were similar to Jim’s.

               “I hope this works,” Jim said, putting some breast milk into a couple of the new bottles.  He sat them on the table in front of Spock who was sitting there holding Sebastian.

               “In my readings about introducing bottles, it has stated that you not be in the room.  Sebastian may not be inclined to take the bottle if…”

               “If the tap is in his view,” Jim finished, smiling.

               Spock nodded.

               “Alright, well…I’ll just go to the corner store and pick up a few things then.”

               “Of course.  Hopefully he will take the bottle while you are out.”

               Jim looked at his little boy and smiled, “Okay…well…bye then.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim, you have to leave,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded, “I know…its just…I’ve never left him before and its almost time for him to eat and he’ll get fussy.”

               “That is why I am here.  To get him to take to a bottle.”

               Jim nodded again and grabbed up his wallet and communicator, “I’m going.  Just…comm me if anything happens.”

               “I promise.”

* * *

 

               Jim managed to make it to the store and started walking around with the basket, collecting things he needed for his apartment.  After a few moments he felt discomfort through his bond with Sebastian and started to sniffle.

               _Oh, baby is upset and I’m not there….be strong Jim…he needs to take the bottle._

* * *

 

Spock internally sighed as Sebastian scrunched up his face and moved his head away from the bottle that Spock was trying to feed to him.

**_No, that is not right,_ Sebastian fussed.  _Imposter milk dispenser! Where is my daddy? Where is my milk dispenser?”_**

“Sebastian, please take the bottle,” Spock said softly, but the baby in in arms scrunched up his little face and continued to mewl.  Spock sighed and sat the bottle down.  He adjusted Sebastian in his arms and concentrated, putting his fingers, lightly, to the boy’s meld points.  He closed his eyes and opened his mind to Sebastian a bit and comforted him.  He also sent some encouraging feels to the boy, hoping that would help him take to a bottle.

**_This is very pleasant,_ Sebastian thought, his eyes fluttering a bit.   _You are very nice, Spock. I will try the imposter milk dispenser now._**

* * *

 

               Jim was sitting on a bench in the store trying not to sob as he felt his child’s discomfort.  He was about to get up and just go right home when he felt something soothing come through his bond with his son.  Jim closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling.  It went away after a few moments and Jim opened his eyes, feeling…incomplete by the loss.  He concentrated on his bond with Sebastian and made sure that was fine and it was.  It was perfect and Sebastian wasn’t experiencing any discomfort any more. 

               Jim smiled softly, _Spock must have been successful with the bottle._

* * *

 

Spock opened his eyes and moved his hand away from Sebastian’s meld points.  He allowed a soft smile down at the boy and lightly ran two fingers down his soft green cheek. Spock then picked up another bottle and coaxed the nipple into Sebastian’s mouth. 

               Sebastian scrunched up his face.  Spock was about to sigh in defeat but then Sebastian started to suckle and drink from the bottle.  The child was not pleased by the imposter milk dispenser, but he was taking the bottle.

**_This is not right, but the milk is the same,_ Sebastian thought, narrowing his eyes at the Vulcan feeding it _.  I do not like it, but I accept it_.  **

* * *

 

               Jim returned home fifteen minutes later and found Spock sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with a dozing child in his arms.  Jim smiled at the sight as he walked over to them.

               “You got him to take the bottle?” Jim asked.

               “Affirmative,” Spock replied.  “He was not too pleased, but he finally took to the second bottle.”

               “You’re awesome, Spock.  Seriously, the best Vulcan ever.”

               Spock looked up to Jim and saw the blonde’s eyes shining bright behind his glasses.  Jim’s smile was one of wonder as well.

               “Perhaps, I could babysit him?” Spock asked.  “I have more free time than your other friends and as a half-Vulcan, I would be the best choice for helping to care for him.”

               Jim looked taken but kept his smile, “Spock, that’s…you don’t have to.”

               Spock stood up carefully so that Sebastian did not wake and laid him down in his crib. He then turned to Jim and said, “I want to.”

               Jim nodded, “Alright…if you want to.  Um…Bones said I could start working out again soon.  We can come up with a schedule.”

               Spock nodded.

* * *

 

               Spock got caught up with work for the next couple days due to a research assistant’s error.  He finally made it over to Jim’s apartment after three long days of being away from his t’hy’la and child. Jim let him into the apartment with a big yawn.

               “You are tired,” Spock stated as Jim shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down.  Spock followed him and saw Sebastian was in his bouncer seat.

               “Yeah, I’m tired.  Sebastian has decided he wants to be a night owl now,” Jim said. 

               “Do you wish for me to leave?” Spock asked, sitting next to Jim.

               “No, no you’re fine.  What are you doing Friday?” Jim asked.

               “I have no plans,” Spock responded.  “Would you like me to babysit?”

               “Nah, I just…everyone for some reason has plans on Friday.  Would you like to come over and hang out?  Watch a movie?”

               “Certainly, Jim.”

               The blonde gave a small smile before yawning, “I need to put Sebastian down for a nap.”

               Spock then looked to the half-Vulcan baby and saw that Sebastian did not look at all tired.  The boy was bright eyed and looking around the room.

               “He does not look tired,” Spock told Jim.

**_That is because I am not tired,_ Sebastian thought. **

               Jim yawned again and nodded his head, “He is tired.  It’s his nap time.”

**_No nap._ **

               “Sebastian knows when he is tired and he is not tired at the moment,” Spock said.

**_I agree with Spock. Not tired. No nap._ **

Jim sighed, “If he doesn’t take a nap now, then he will not sleep tonight.”

               Spock shook his head at the human and then knelt down on the floor in front of Sebastian.  The baby looked at him with his big blue eyes.  Spock was going to pick Sebastian up when he heard snoring coming from behind him.  He turned and saw that Jim had fallen asleep at an awkward angle on the couch. 

               Spock internally sighed and stood up, going over to Jim and carefully picked him up.  He took him to his room and laid him down. After placing a blanket over his t’hy’la and taking his glasses off, Spcok went back into the living room and got Sebastian’s stroller ready.  He placed Sebastian into his baby carrier and put it into the stroller before gathering up the diaper back and heading towards the front door.

**_Milk! Do not forget my milk,_ Sebastian thought.  **

               Spock then stopped the stroller and went to the refrigerator and took out a couple of the bottles and put them into a cooling container.  He placed them into the diaper bag and then left the apartment with Sebastian.  Jim needed a nap himself.


	19. Frozen Popsicle

               Jim did not live too far from the science center, so Spock walked Sebastian in his stroller there and into his office.  He picked Sebastian up and held him as he quickly looked at some data on his computer terminal before walking around the building.  Spock illogically started explaining things in the building to Sebastian, even though the boy did not know understand what the older Vulcan was saying.

               Spock turned a corner and almost bumped into a research assistant that was fairly competent in his eyes.  She cooed over Sebastian before asking Spock a couple questions about her research project.  He adjusted Sebastian in his arms and conversed with the woman. Sebastian stared at the woman and realized something.

**_Milk dispensers come in different sizes?_ Sebastian thought, his eyes going big at the size of the woman’s chest. _Are these jumbos?_**

* * *

 

After the science center Spock put Sebastian in his stroller and boarded a transport shuttle.  He hooked in the stroller on the transport and stood next to it. 

               “Transport shuttles are very effective modes of transportation.  If you need to get somewhere quickly and it is too far to walk, transport shuttles will get you there,” Spock told the boy.

**_Transport shuttles…got it,_ Sebastian thought blinking up at Spock. _My I have a sucky thing please?_**

Spock luckily looked into Sebastian diaper bag at that time and pulled out a bottle.  He tried to give it to the boy but Sebastian moved his head away.  Spock put the bottle away and then grabbed a pacifier and offered it to Sabastian who immediately took it in his mouth.

**_Thank you._ **

The shuttle came to a stop and Spock disembarked with Sebastian and began to stroll along San Francisco Bay. Spock stopped at a bench and sat down with Sebastian in his arms.

               “That is the Golden Gate Bridge,” Spock told him, pointing to it.  “It opened in 1937. It is quite a fascinating man-made suspension bridge. It spans 4,200 feet.”

**_Fascinating. I like that word,_ Sebastian listened to Spock talk.  _Fascinating._**

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up and stretched out on his bed. He felt really well rested for the first time in a few weeks.  He rubbed his eyes and then remembered something.

               “Sebastian!” Jim shot out of the bed and ran out of the room.  He knocked into a wall and realized he didn’t have his glasses on.  He fumbled his way back into his room and found his glasses, putting them on and then quickly going to his son’s room.  Sebastian wasn’t there.  Sebastian wasn’t in the apartment at all. Jim started to panic but then remembered.

               “Spock,” Jim growled out, realizing where his son was. “That damn, stupid hobgoblin.”

* * *

 

               Spock and Sebastian boarded another transport shuttle to head to the park to walk around.  Spock hooked in the stroller as a women boarded behind him and sat down across from the shuttle.  She had a baby strapped in a carrier on her chest. 

               Sebastian stared at the other child while Spock looked out of the window.

**_Do I look like that? A little person?_ Sebastian thought. **

_No, you look like the tall person beside you,_ the child retorted.

**_You can understand me?!_ **

The child giggled _, Of course I can.  The adults can’t, but us babies can understand each other._

**_Fascinating,_ Sebastian thought.**

The shuttle then came to a stop and Spock unhooked the stroller and started to push him out of the shuttle.

**_No! Cease leaving! I wish to keep talking to the other baby person!_ **

* * *

**** Spock figured a three hour nap was long enough for Jim and as the human had not contacted him, he figured Jim was still asleep.  Sebastian had fallen asleep after his bottle twenty minutes previous as Spock let himself into Jim’s apartment.  Jim had given him a spare key, but the Vulcan had never used it until now.

               He entered the apartment and found Jim sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him.

               “You are awake,” Spock stated, closing the front door behind him.

               Jim nodded and got up and walked over to them.  He peer at his sleeping son and smiled, rolling the stroller with the sleeping baby into the living room.  Spock was about to follow when Jim came back into the kitchen and grabbed a nearby broom.

               “You stupid jerk!” Jim fussed, hitting Spock with the end of the broom.  The Vulcan startled and held his arm up to block the bristles from hitting him.

               “Jim,” Spock sighed out, “Why are you upset? I was babysitting.”

               Jim narrowed his eyes and kept hitting the Vulcan, “You took him without me knowing.  I was scared when I woke up and he wasn’t here! Babysitting is the baby stays and you sit!”

               “I am sorry, Jim.  It will not happen again.”

               Jim hit the Vulcan one last time before dropping the broom and cursing, “OW! Damnit!”

               “Are you alright?”

               Jim held his hand to him, “I got a splinter.”

               Spock walked over to his t’hy’la and reached for Jim’s hand, “May I?”

               Jim nodded and held his hand out, palm up.  Spock made sure his shields were in place before wrapping his fingers around Jim’s wrist with one hand and looked at Jim’s hand.  Jim pointed to where the splinter was.

               “Do you have a needle or tweezers?” Spock asked.

               “Bathroom cabinet.”

* * *

 

               They sat at the kitchen table a few moments later.  Jim had his hand resting on the table top as Spock looked at his palm. The Vulcan kept one hand on Jim’s wrist and with his other hand he held a sewing needle and tried to get the splinter out.

               “Ow that hurts,” Jim fussed at him.

               “Cease struggling away and I will be able to remove it,” Spock retorted.

* * *

 

               Chris walked down the hall to his stepson’s apartment and stopped in front of the door.  He held his hand up to knock when he heard noises from inside.

               “It hurts. Don’t do it that way,” Chris heard Jim say.  Chris leaned closer to the door with his ear and listened.

               “Hold still, Jim.  It will not hurt if you keep moving,” Spock’s voice said.

               _What the? What are they doing?_ Chris thought.

               “You’re just poking me now!” Jim said.

               “Relax, Jim.”

               .

               .

               .

               “OW!”

               “Look, I pulled it out.”

               “Oh, that’s a big one.  I’ve never had one that big in me before.”

               Chris’s eyes went wide at hearing that so he franticly knocked at the door. He heard some shuffling around and then the door opened and Jim was standing there.

               “Chris! Hey!” Jim greeted him, standing to the side and allowing his stepfather to enter.

               Chris nodded and entered the apartment and looked around.  He didn’t see Spock at first but heard water running in the bathroom.  Jim shut the door and headed into the living room and carefully got Sebastian out of his baby carrier in the stroller.

               The water shut off in the bathroom and Spock exited and looked to Chris.

               “Mr. Pike,” Spock greeted.

               Chris nodded at the Vulcan, “Spock.”

               Spock then looked to Jim and said, “I will see you Friday, Jim.”      

“Yeah, of course.  Thank you Spock. I’ll see you Friday,” Jim smiled at the Vulcan.  Spock nodded before walking out of the room and out of the house.

               Chris watched him go and then looked at his stepson who was rocking his son.  Jim then headed for Sebastian’s nursery so Chris followed.

               “Jim?” Chris asked.

               “Yeah?” Jim answered, placing his sleeping son into his crib.

               “Spock…he’s…he’s not the frozen popsicle is he?”

               “Chris,” Jim groaned out before leaving the room.  Chris sighed and walked over to the crib and peered down at his grandson. He took in his features and shrugged.

               “Eh…you Vulcans all kind of look that same.”


	20. A Date

               Jim jogged on the treadmill at the gym with Gaila on beside him on the next treadmill.  Sebastian was three months old now and Jim was going to be starting work again in the next couple weeks. He had interviewed nannies a few days previous with Spock.  The Vulcan insisted on being present for the interviews as Sebastian was half-Vulcan and the nanny would need to be competent. Luckily, he and Spock had come to an agreement with one nanny named Janice Rand.

               “He’s cute,” Gaila said suddenly.  Jim looked up to where Gaila was looking to and shrugged before stopping his machine and stepping off.

               “Don’t shrug.  He’s cute,” Gaila fussed at him, getting off her treadmill as well.

               “He’s okay looking, but I’m not looking for that,” Jim told her walking away to another machine.  Gaila sighed and followed.

               “Well, what are you looking for?”

               “A nice guy.  A guy who wants to be a dad.”

               “What about him?” Gaila asked pointing to a brunette human across the room.  The brunette had been looking at them and when Jim looked at him the other man looked quickly away and busied himself with some weights.

               “He seems nice and he has been checking you out the past few times we’ve been here,” Gaila told him, nudging Jim in the side.

               “I guess,” Jim replied.

               “Go say hello.”

               Jim chuckled, “Will it get you off my back for the rest of the day?”

               “It might,” Gaila grinned at him. “Plus I’ll babysit if you two go out on a date.”

               Jim sighed and walked over to the brunette.  He gave the guy a small smile and looked at the weight sets next to them.

               “Hi,” Jim said, reaching a hand up and adjusting his glasses as the guy looked to him.

               “Hello,” he replied.

               “I’m Jim.”

               “Elliott.”

               Jim smiled and nodded as Elliott looked over to Gaila who was staring at them.

               “You have a lovely girlfriend,” Elliott said, looking away from Gaila and down to the floor.

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “She’s not my girlfriend.  We’re just friends.  She’s not even my type.”

               Elliott looked up and gave him a little smile, “I am glad to hear that.”

* * *

 

               Jim opened the door to his apartment and sat down his gym bag next to the door and kicked off his shoes.  He shut the door and walked into the living room where he found his son laying on the floor on his tummy and holding himself up a bit like we was doing a push up. Spock was sitting in front of Sebastian holding a toy out to Sebastian.

               “Look at you,” Jim cooed at his boy, walking over and sitting next to Spock.

               “He is holding himself up for longer periods of time now,” Spock told him.  “He also rolled over to his back several times.”

               “Huh? Did you do that, Sebastian?” Jim asked his son in a silly voice.

**_Yes, as Spock just informed you.  I would like to be held now,_ Sebastian thought, making some jerky movements towards his daddy. **

               Jim smiled at hearing his son doing his little baby babbling and picked him up and sat him in his lap.

_Little guy is getting to be a chunky butt,_ Jim thought.

               “Jim, for this Friday I have procured a movie for us to watch. I will also bring the food this time,” Spock said.  The past few months, Fridays had been Jim and Spock’s night.  Spock would come over, they’d eat, hang out and watch a movie or two.   

               Jim was about to nod but then remembered something, “Shoot.  No, I can’t this Friday, Spock. I’m sorry.”

               “May I ask why?” _Why? Fridays are our nights,_ Spock thought.

               Jim stood up with Sebastian and then said, “I have a date Friday evening.”

               Spock slowly stood up and watched Jim put Sebastian in his bouncer.

               “With who?”

               “Um…his name is Elliott.”

               “Elliott?”

               “Yeah, we go to the same gym.  He seems nice.”

                Spock stared at the back of Jim’s head as he cooed over his son in the bouncer.

               “What time should I come over to babysit then?” Spock asked.

               Jim stood back up and shook his head, smiling at Spock, “You don’t have to babysit, Spock.  Gaila said she’d do it.”

               Spock nodded, “What does…Elliott do?”

               “I think he’s a lawyer or business person...I don’t really know.  We’ll talk about stuff on Friday.”

               Spock clenched his fists behind his back and nodded again.

               “Are you going to Zoey’s first birthday on Sunday?” Jim then asked, sitting down on the couch. 

               “As I am her godfather, yes I am going.”

               Jim smiled at him, “Have you gotten her a present?”

               Spock shook his head, “I have not.”

               “Do you want to get together Saturday and go shopping then? I haven’t gotten her a present either.”

               “That would be agreeable.”

               Jim’s smile got bigger, “Great.  We can also watch that movie you got.  What’s it called?”

               “ _Galaxy Quest_.”

               “I love _Galaxy Quest_! We are definitely watching that together on Saturday!”

* * *

 

               Jim groaned as he let himself into his apartment Friday evening.  His date with Elliott sucked.  He entered the living room and found Gaila on the couch with Sebastian, watching TV.

**_Daddy! You are home!_ Sebastian excitedly thought.  _The green lady you refer to as my aunt is a most hyper individual. I enjoy her company in moderation, please do not leave me alone with her for that long again._**

               “You weren’t gone long?  How’d the date go?  By the smell of you, it didn’t do well, huh?” Gaila asked him.

               Jim sighed before taking his son from Gaila and cuddling his Sebastian to him, “Dude is a neat freak.  Kept bitc…fussing about the forks and plates being dirty.  They weren’t.  I don’t know…I just had this vision that he’d someday act like that with Sebastian.  Getting upset that Sebastian didn’t put his socks away properly or that his school shirts were mixed up with after-school shirts.”

               Gaila chuckled at that which made Jim laugh as well.

               “There will be no second date for him.  He’s not what I’m looking for,” Jim said.

               “Wanna go scope out guys tomorrow?”

               Jim laughed and shook his head, “No, thank you.  Besides I already made plans with Spock.”

               “Oh? Really?” Gaila wiggled her eyebrows at him.

               “Stop it.  You know he’s just a friend.”

               “Right…just a friend.”


	21. Birthdays

               Jim waved at Spock when he saw the Vulcan enter the toy store Saturday afternoon. 

               “Hey,” Jim greeted him with a smile.

               Spock nodded at him and then reached a hand out to Sebastian, who was in Jim’s arms, and shook the little boys hand.

**_Spock is here!_ Sebastian thought, giving the other Vulcan a toothless grin. **

               “He loves his favorite Vulcan,” Jim chuckled, handing Sebastian over to Spock to hold.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied while thinking, _And I love him and you, Jim._

               “So Uhura gave me some ideas of what to get Zoey.  Let’s grab a shopping cart and walk around, okay?”

               Spock nodded, “I will follow you.”

* * *

 

               Spock watched Jim coo over all the various baby toys and clothes in the store while Sebastian babbled at every baby they passed by.  Spock wished to bring up Jim’s date, but did not know what to say.  Jim did not smell any different, so Spock knew that he did not engage in any intimate activities with Elliott.   The blonde stopped in an aisle and started looking over the various toys they had.

               “So, I think I’ll get her this ride-on toy,” Jim said, taking a big box from the shelf and putting it in the cart.  “Should I get one for Sebastian?”

**_Yes, that toy looks entertaining,_ Sebastian thought. **

               “He is too young, Jim,” Spock told him.

**_No I am not._ **

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Oh, alright.  Maybe for his first birthday.”

               A salesperson walked towards them and smiled at Sebastian in Spock’s arms, “Oh, you and your husband have the most precious little baby.”

               Spock nodded as Jim smiled and thanked the salesperson, “Yep, he looks just like a mini version of my hubby, doesn’t he?”

               Spock looked to Jim as the salesperson chuckled and then walked away. Jim smiled at Spock before pushing the cart down the aisle.

               “It’s cute how everyone things he looks like you and that we're a couple,” Jim said.

               “How was your date?” Spock then blurted out. 

               Jim looked at him and sighed, “It sucked.”

               Spock internally smiled at that, pleased to hear that Jim did not enjoy his date with Elliott.

               “I take it that there will not be a second date?”

               “Nope.  I’m also going to need to find a new gym now.  I really would not like to have a run-in with Elliott since I’ve been blocking his messages.”

               “He has been trying to contact you?”

               “Well, yeah.  I guess he thought the date went well.”

               Spock nodded and made a mental note to go by Jim’s gym to have words with this Elliott person.

               “Oh and your mom is coming into town next month,” Jim said.

               “How do you know that?”

               “We talk.  You know, I probably talk to her more than you do,” Jim laughed out.

* * *

               Jim left Spock alone to find a toy while he took Sebastian into the bathroom to change his diaper.  He walked back out to find Spock and saw that the Vulcan was already waiting for him.

               “Did you get her something?”

               “I did,” Spock replied, indicating a toy in the cart.  Jim walked over and handed Sebastian over to his favorite Vulcan.  He looked into the cart and laughed.

               “Of course you’d Zoey an educational toy,” Jim said. He then saw a couple items that Sebastian had at the house. “What’s this?  Who are these for?”

               “Sebastian.”

**_I get presents? I would like presents.  Can I chew on them?_ **

“Lil Stinker already has this stuff though,” Jim told him.

               “They are for my apartment.”

               Jim looked at him confused.

               “You stated that you needed to change work-out establishments.  There is one a block from my residence that I use and I think you would like.  Sebastian could stay with me at my place while you work-out.”

               “Oh…okay then.  That makes sense.”

               “Indeed,” Spock responded.

               “Let’s go check out and then we can head back to my place.  I really want to watch that movie with you.”

* * *

 

               Jim entered Uhura and Scotty’s house with Sebastian and Spock.  Spock was holding the presents and sat them down with the other presents as Uhura gave Jim a hug.  She tried to take Sebastian but the boy made a fussy sound so she backed off.

               “Sorry, it’s not you, it’s him. He just woke up from a nap,” Jim told her.

               “Its fine, Jim.  Zoey, for a while, only wanted me and Scotty holding her,” she replied as Spock came back over and took Sebastian from Jim without any fussiness.  She chuckled at that and thought, _He only wants his parents._

* * *

 

Jim took Sebastian away from Spock and put the boy in a floor seat so that he could sit up and look the Zoey and Carys who were playing next to him.  He put a couple little toys on the floor seat’s tray and then went to the couch and sat next to Scotty and talked about work.

**_Can you two talk?_ Sebastian asked them. **

**_Duh, of course we can,_ Carys replied. **

**_Who are you?_ Zoey asked. _I am Zoey and this is Carys._**

**_They call me Sebastian.  Also, sometimes, my daddy refers to me as lil stinker._ **

**Zoey giggled, _It’s because your diapers are stinky._**

Sebastian then saw a little brunette boy walk into the room and come over to them.  Sebastian tried talking to him but the boy didn’t acknowledge him at all before grabbing a toy and leaving.

**_How rude,_ Sebastian thought.  **

**_It’s not you.  He can’t understand us anymore,_ Carys told him.  **

**_Why not?_ **

**_That’s my brother David.  After he turned three, he stopped understanding me. None of the bigger peoples can’t understand us._ **

**_Oh…fascinating. Now, I have a question…what is a birthday party._ **

* * *

 

               Gaila stood in the kitchen with Uhura and watched the others in the back yard playing.  In particular, she was watching Jim and Spock.  Spock was tossing Sebastian up in the air a little bit and then catching him while Jim laughed and made silly faces at his son.

               “We need to do something about that,” Gaila said, pointing to Jim and Spock.

               “I know. They have been dancing around each other since before Sebastian was born,” Uhura replied.

               “How about we set Jim up on horrible dates until he realizes that he has the perfect husband and father right in front of him.”

               Uhura laughed, “That would kill Spock.”

               “Or, maybe it would nudge the stubborn Vulcan into doing something.”

               “Alright.  Let’s wait until Jim’s work schedule gets established and then we can start setting him up.”

               “Awesome.  I’ll let the others know so that they can help.”

* * *

 

               Spock entered the gym and looked around.  He ignored the workers who wished for him to sign in or something.  Spock didn’t care, he was on a mission…one where he did not know what this Elliott person looked like. 

               He simply walked into the middle of the gym and called out, “ELLIOTT!”

               A brunette man in the corner looked up, saw Spock and then quickly looked away.  Not quick enough for Spock though. The Vulcan stalked over to the man and crowded him against the nearby wall.

               “Are you Elliott?” Spock asked.

               “Um…why?”

               “Did you go on a date with Jim Friday evening?”

               Elliott gulped and nodded.

               “Cease trying to communicate with him.  The date did not go well. Move on,” Spock growled out.

               Elliott looked wide-eyed and nodded again, “Yes…okay.”

               “Good.” _Because Jim is mine._


	22. Grandma

               “Would you look how big you are?” Amanda cooed, cuddling Sebastian to her.  “You’re a little bruiser aren’t you, huh?”

**_Who are you?_ Sebastian thought**.  This woman had arrived at Spock’s place a few minutes previous and immediately taken him from Spock’s arms.

               “When you’re old enough, you can call me grandma,” she continued to coo. 

**_Grandma…okay.  You are my grandma. I already have a grandfather.  I guess a grandma is nice as well._ **

“Mother, you are not his grandmother,” Spock said, trying to take Sebastian from her but she swatted his hands away.

               “He is the closest thing I’m going to get to a grandbaby,” Amanda responded before walking into the living room and sitting down with Sebastian in her arms, “He’s four months now?”

               Spock followed and nodded, “He is.  He weighs sixteen pounds and is twenty-two point five eight inches.”

               “I was right, you are a little bruiser,” Amanda said to Sebastian.  “How is Jim doing?” she then asked Spock.

               “He is well.  He is at the gym at the moment, but should arrive when father does so that we may go to dinner.”

               “How are you and Jim doing?”

               Spock sat down near her on the couch and picked up a soft rattle toy for Sebastian and handed it to him.

               “My attempts to start courting have not…worked out well.  I do not believe he knows my intentions.”

               “Then let him know.”

               “What if he does not…return my regard?”

               Amanda gave him a look, “I raised an idiot.”

               “Mother…”

* * *

 

               Jim entered the Spock’s apartment and smiled at his son being happily bounced on Amanda’s lap.

               “Someone is giving Amanda big grins, isn’t he?” Jim smiled and said, walking over to them.

               “He was all grumpy faced a moment ago, but I know how to get baby Vulcans to smile,” Amanda replied before blowing a raspberry at Sebastian.

**_You are silly,_ Sebastian thought.  He then realized his daddy was back and started to make grabby hands at him. **

**_Milk! I would like milk!_ **

Jim chuckled and took him from Amanda and sat down next to her on the couch.

* * *

 

               Spock exited his study and found Jim breastfeeding Sebastian while having a conversation with Amanda.  Spock knew that Jim and his mother, did not mind it, but Spock did not Jim exposed like that.  The Vulcan went into his bedroom and grabbed one of Sebastian’s blankets before coming back into the living room.  He walked over to them and carefully put the blanket over Jim’s shoulder and over Sebastian.

               Jim stopped talking and looked up at his friend, “Whatcha doing?”

               “You put a blanket over yourself whenever you breastfeed in front of others,” Spock said.

               Amanda looked away and giggled.

               “I do that in public because I don’t like strangers looking at my little boobs.  I really don’t care if your mom sees anything.  She breastfed you.”

               “I remember.  Would you…do you want me to remove the blanket?”

               Jim smiled and shook his head, “Nah, its fine.”

               Spock nodded and walked over to the chair next to the couch. Jim watched him before turning back to Amanda and continuing their conversation.

* * *

 

               When they got to the restaurant, they had to wait for a few moments while the table was being prepared.  Jim held his son in his arms and stood in front of a mirrored wall.  Sebastian’s eyes went wide as he stared at his reflection.

**_Who is that? Is that me?_ Sebastian thought.  He moved a hand up and saw the mirror baby do the same.  He gave a toothless grin at himself and let out a little giggle.  _It is me! Look at that.  How fascinating. Oh! My ears are pointy like Spock’s._**

               Jim saw his son discovering himself in the mirror and chuckled.  He made a silly face at his and Sebastian’s reflection. Sebastian looked happy at that, his big blue eyes sparkling at his daddy. Amanda walked over then and proceeded to make silly faces with Jim in the mirror at Sebastian.

               Sarek and Spock stood off to the side and thought that their humans were illogically cute.

**_I have daddy’s eyes, but no glasses things. I also have Spock’s hair and ears. Fascinating!_ **

* * *

 

“How long are you two one Earth for?” Jim asked as they were eating dinner.  Sebastian was in his baby carrier next between Jim and Amanda’s seats, happily sleeping.

               “Just a few weeks,” Amanda replied.  “Sarek had a meeting and I really wanted to meet this little guy.”

               Jim smiled at that and nodded, “When will you be back?”

               “Probably not for a while.  I have some projects on Vulcan that need my attention and Sarek has council matters to attend to.”

               “Oh, what sort of projects?”

               Amanda smiled and then she and Jim spent the remainder of dinner talking about their respective projects. Spock and Sarek sat quietly and watched the humans talk. 

* * *

 

               Jim took Sebastian home after dinner.  Spock was about to insist on going with him but Sarek stopped him and said he wished to speak to him. Spock went with his parent’s to the Vulcan embassy where he bid his mother goodnight before following his father into his study.

               Spock stood in front of his father’s desk and asked, “What did you wish to speak to me about?”

               “Your time will be upon you in roughly a year,” Sarek said.  “You will need a mate or undergo Kolinhar.”

               Spock bowed his head and nodded, “I have a mate.”

               “Yet he is not entirely yours.  You have not attempted to court him.”

               “I have been helping raise Sebastian with him.”

               “Spock, you are a babysitter.”

               Spock looked up to his father with a raised eyebrow, “I am not…”

               “According to your mother, you are.  You may think you and Jim are raising him together, but you are not.  Jim may not see you as a babysitter, but that is how you are acting.  I am sure that Jim has feelings for you, you two need to sit and discuss them. Delaying this is illogical.”

               Spock considered his father’s words and nodded, “Jim is my t’hy’la.”

               “Then all the more reason to properly court him and bond.  When your time comes, if Jim is your t’hy’la, then you will be drawn to him and you may unintentionally hurt him.”

               “I would never harm him,” Spock snapped before taking a deep breath and saying, “I understand what you are saying and I will sit down with him and talk…soon.”

* * *

 

               Two weeks later, Spock stood outside Jim’s apartment and prepared to knock.  The past few weeks he had thought over his father’s words and did realize he needed to speak with Jim about his feelings. He held his hand up and was about to knock, when the door opened and Janice Rand stood there with Sebastian asleep in his stroller.

               “Oh, Mr. Spock,” Janice said, a little startled at seeing the Vulcan.  “Can I help you?”

               “Where is Jim?”

               “He went on a lunch date with someone.  He left about half an hour ago.  Sebastian and I are heading to park. Hopefully he’ll wake up by the time we get there.”

               _Date?_ Spock thought clenching his fist. _With who?_

               Janice stared at him and then asked, “Are you alright? Your left eye is twitching a bit.”

               Spock blinked and them nodded, “I am well.  You and Sebastian have a nice day, I will comm Jim later.”

               Janice smiled at him before Spock turned and left.


	23. Halloween

               It had been two months since Sarek and Amanda’s visit.  Sebastian was six months old now and mobile. He had been able to sit up on his own for about a month and now was able to army crawl around Jim’s apartment. 

               Spock watched Sebastian crawl from one side of the room to the other with a small smile on his face.  He and Jim had been there when Sebastian moved for the first time and Spock got to hold Jim as the human cried tears of joy.

               Jim was currently on a date that Uhura had set him up on.  Spock was not pleased by it at all. Jim had been on several dates the past few months and Spock had only punched three holes in his apartment wall because of them.

**_Hold me please,_ Sebastian thought, crawling over to Spock and grabbing his shoe. _Oh no wait.  Can I chew on this?_**

               Spock leaned down and picked the boy up before he could get his mouth on the shoe.

               “You are getting bigger,” Spock stated, holding Sebastian in his arms. 

**_I am aware.  Daddy has started to refer to me as chunky butt…I do not like it._ **

“You do not see me as a babysitter, do you?” Spock asked, knowing that the boy could not speak yet.

**_Like Janice? No, you are not like Janice.  I like you better than Janice._ **

Spock kissed Sebastian’s forehead as the front door opened and Jim stormed in. Spock turned his head and saw Jim let out a frustrated groan.

               “Bad date?” Spock asked, internally pleased that another date did not go well.

               Jim gave him a look before plopping down on the couch next to Spock and Sebastian, “The guy was an asshole.”

               “You should not say such words in front of Sebastian.”

               “He can’t understand them yet.”

**_That is an interesting word.  Asshole. I am hungry now._ Sebastian then made grabby hands to his daddy.**

Jim then sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.  Spock couldn’t help but stare as Jim took Sebastian from him and started to breastfeed him.  Spock always had troubled concentrating when Jim did this in front of him. 

               “I can’t believe she set me up on another bad date.  She and Gaila are like the worst at setting people up.  I shouldn’t trust them anymore,” Jim said.

               “Perhaps not.”

               Jim nodded.

               “If I may make a suggestion…the past two months you have been on nine point five dates…”

               “Nine point five?” Jim asked.

               “That one instance where you showed up and your Andorian date immediately took off.”

               “Oh, right…that.  Yeah, that would be a sort of half date.  I still don’t know why he just took off like that.”

               _Because you are mine,_ Spock thought before saying, “I do not know either, however, since all those dates did not end well…perhaps you should…stop dating for a while.  Spend more time with your son and friends.  I am certain that you will find someone in the future.  You are just trying to rush it now.”

               Jim looked at him and considered his words.  He smiled at Spock, “You’re right.  I should just put dating on the back burner for some time.  Sebastian is the most important person in my life and I should be giving him my all right now.  No more dating it is.”

               The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up a bit in an almost smile as Jim said that.

* * *

 

               “Please eat,” Jim said, trying to force a little spoon of green baby food in Sebastian’s mouth. His son made a face and moved his head away.

**_Smells bad. Do not want it._ **

“Please,” Jim tried again.  This time he made an airplane noise and moved the spoon in the air before trying to put it in his son’s mouth.  Sebastian made a whiny noise and looked away. Jim sighed and placed the spoon down.  He took off his glasses and sat them on Sebastian’s high chair tray before running his hands over his face.

               _Stubborn, stubborn baby,_ Jim thought.  He looked up just as Sebastian slammed a little hand down on the end of the spoon, causing the green food to spatter onto Jim’s face.  Jim sighed as Sebastian made a giggling noise.

**_Take that, daddy.  No bad smelly green goo for me._ **

Jim sighed again as the front door opened and Spock came into the kitchen.  The Vulcan stopped and looked at Jim.  His eyes twinkled in amusement.

               “Oh, shut up,” Jim told him, grabbing a wash cloth from the table and cleaning his face.

               “I see that Sebastian is not taking to solid foods,” Spock said, walking over to them. 

               “I don’t know why.  He liked the baby cereal stuff a month ago.”

               Spock picked up the little jar of green baby food and sniffed it.  He made a face and then threw the food away.

               “It smells.  That could be why Sebastian does not want to eat it.”

               “I thought it smelled fine.”

               “You are human, your senses are not like Sebastian’s and mine,” Spock informed him before going to the refrigerator and opening it.  He looked at the few jars of food Jim had before picking them up.  He smell them all before throwing two away and bringing one that was orange in color over to Jim and Sebastian.  He opened the jar, grabbed a clean spoon, and tried feeding Sebastian.

               Sebastian sniffed the offered spoon.

**_Smells alright.  I will try it,_ Sebastian thought before opening his mouth and allowing Spock to feed him the orange goo.  **

               Jim watched his son eat for Spock and then chuckled.  He moved from his chair so that Spock could sit and finish feeding the boy.

* * *

 

               “Were you this finicky when your mom tried to get you to eat baby food?” Jim asked.  After Sebastian had eating the squash baby food, Spock suggested that they go to the store and buy more food that the boy would eat. 

               Spock nodded as he grabbed a couple jars of food and sniffed them.  Jim smiled as he watched Spock put one away and then held the other to Sebastian, who was in Jim’s arms.  Sebastian sniffed it and seemed fine with it so Spock put it in the shopping cart along with a few more jars of it before moving on to another jar of food.  Sebastian made a face at that jar so Spock put it back.

               “Hey, Spock,” Jim said.  Spock turned his head and looked at him.

               “What are you doing tomorrow?”

               “I have no plans. Why?”

               “It’s almost Halloween and I was going to take chunky butt here to a pumpkin patch.  Wanna come?”

* * *

 

               Spock relished in spending time with Jim and Sebastian, but he did not enjoy other illogical children and a smelly petting zoo.  The Vulcan stood outside the gated enclosure as Jim was inside with Sebastian.  Jim had knelt down with his son in his arms, trying to coax a baby goat over to them.  The kid finally did come over and Jim smiled as he held his son’s hand out to touch it.  Spock held up his communicator and snapped a few pictures before Jim stood up and came out of the enclosure.

               “Sebastian liked that, didn’t you?” Jim cooed at his son.

**_It was fascinating.  The smells could be better, though._ **

“Would you like to take him to see the llamas?” Spock asked. 

               Jim looked up at him with big eyes before nodding and walking over to the llamas.  He held Sebastian out to the llama and chuckled as Sebastian tried grabbing it. 

               “Gentle, Sebastian,” Spock said, coming up to them.  Spock then took one of Sebastian’s little hands and lightly touched it to the llama. Jim smiled and leaned into Spock’s side.

* * *

 

               After picking up a couple small pumpkins, they went back to Jim’s place.  Spock sat with Sebastian in his lap and watched Jim carve them.  Jim tried to get Spock to clean out the seeds with him but Spock made a face and shook his head.  Jim laughed at him.  Spock did agree to carve one pumpkin after Jim had cleaned it out.  Spock put Sebastian in his playpen and then went back to Jim. 

               “Here is a knife,” Jim said, handing it to the Vulcan.  “Just carve a face.”

               Spock nodded and proceed to do so when he felt something be put on top of his head. He looked up and saw Jim biting his bottom lip.  Spock reached a hand up and grabbed the pumpkin seed and goo from his hair. 

               Jim started to laugh, “I’m not sorry.  I couldn’t resist.”

               Spock merely cocked his head to the side and gave Jim an almost grin.  He sat the knife down and then flung some of the pumpkin stuff at Jim.  Jim made a surprised face as the goo hit him in the face.  He took of his glasses, sat them down, and then grabbed more pumpkin insides and threw it at the Vulcan. Jim laughed and then saw Spock was inching towards him.  Jim laughed more as he ran around the kitchen table and headed for the living room. 

               He laughed harder as Spock caught him and they both tumbled to the floor.  Spock knelt over him and held Jim’s hands above his head, staring down at him.  Jim stopped laughing and stared up at the Vulcan.

               “You caught me,” Jim breathed out.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied softly. 

               They stared at each other for a few moments before Spock made a move to lean down.  Jim didn’t know what to think as Spock got closer.  Jim glanced to the side to Sebastian play pen and saw the boy putting a small block into his mouth.  Jim made a noise that startled Spock who backed off of him.  Spock watched Jim get up and reach into the playpen and took the block out of Sebastian’s mouth.

**_Daddy, I wanted that.  It fit,_ Sebastian thought as Jim started tell him ‘no, you could choke’. **

               Spock stood up and composed himself before asking, “May I use your restroom to clean off?”

               Jim looked to him and nodded, “Yeah, of course.”

               Jim watched Spock leave the room before letting out a little groan, _What the fuck, Jim.  Was he about to kiss you? No, come on…Spock doesn’t like me like that.  He probably was…I don’t know, but he wasn’t going to me kiss me.  I think. My wrists kind of tingle where he was touching me._

* * *

 

Spock gripped Jim’s sink and calmed himself.  Jim’s dynamic mind had called out to him when they were touching.  Spock sighed, _I should have kissed him._


	24. Toys, Walking, and Spock Breaks Something

               Jim let himself into this apartment and heard how quiet it was.  He walked into the living room and didn’t see Sebastian, Spock, or Janice. 

               “Hello?” Jim called out.  He didn’t hear an answer but the heard a small noise from the hallway bathroom.  He walked over to it and opened the door before letting out a little shriek.

               “Penis!” Jim exclaimed, getting an eyeful of naked Spock before shutting the door and going back into the living room and sitting on the couch.  He stared at the wall as he heard the bathroom door open, Spock walked down the hall.  A few moments later Spock came into the living room and stood by the couch. 

               Jim glanced up at Spock and saw that he and Sebastian were fully dressed.

               “Sebastian had an accident all over himself and me,” Spock said.  “I got into the sonic with him to clean off and then…”

               “I walked in and saw you…naked,” Jim finished.  “It’s fine.  Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Jim chuckled out before stopping and blushing.

               Spock nodded and sat Sebastian down on the floor and watched the boy crawl over to his toys.

               “So…um…it’s Friday,” Jim then said.  “Movie?”

               “Yes, of course.  Movie.”

* * *

               Jim groaned and thumped his head down onto is desk. 

               “You okay, Jim?” Gaila asked.

               “I’m horny and I saw Spock’s penis,” Jim replied.

               “Seriously? When?”

               “Friday.  He and Sebastian were taking a shower and I walked in and saw him…naked.  So naked.”

               “He’s not…micro is he?”

               Jim sat back in his seat and shook his head, “Oh no. No, he’s…hung.”

               “Well, go jump him then.”

               “Gaila,” Jim sighed out.  “I can’t do that.”

               “Why not? You said you two had a moment a month ago.  You almost kissed.”

               “I wish I hadn’t told you that.  It wasn’t…we weren’t…he doesn’t like me like that.  I don’t know what was going to happen.  We’ve moved on.”

               “And now you’re horny and want to jump him. Jim, you like him.”

               Jim reluctantly nodded, “Yeah, but…he doesn’t like me.”

               _Oh my god! You two are morons!! He likes you Jim!_ Gaila mentally screamed before asking, “Want me to set you up on a date?”

               Jim looked up at her and shook his head, “No.  You have been banned from setting me up with anyone. 

               “Well, how about we go buy you a little friend so you can take care of yourself?”

               Jim considered her before shrugging, “I could use one.  My hands just aren’t enough at the moment.”

               Gaila made a happy sound and then proceeded to tell Jim about the store they could go to.

* * *

 

                Jim walked towards his apartment building holding a plain black plastic bag.  He and Gaila had gone to a certain store after work and Jim picked out a little friend. He was almost to the door when someone walked up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder.

               “Bones! Hey!” Jim greeted his friend.  “What are you doing here?”

               “Haven’t see you in a while.  Thought I’d stop by.”

               Jim smiled and led Bones into the building and into the elevator.

               “What’s this?” Bones asked, pointing to the bag.

               “Um…nothing,” Jim blushed and replied.

               “Jim.”

               “It’s a vibrator,” Jim fussed out before getting out of the elevator and heading to his door.  Bones laughed as Jim opened his front door.

               “If you’re pent up, Jim, then I can set you up on a date,” Bones said.

               “No! No more dates!”

* * *

 

**_Christmas_ **

Jim laughed as he helped his son stand up in the snow.  He, Spock, Bones and family had driven upstate a bit for the day to let the kids play in the snow.  Sebastian and Spock were completely bundled from head to toe in snow wear.

**_What is this? It is white and fluffy and cold,_ Sebastian thought as his daddy helped in stand in the white stuff. **

               Sebastian looked around with wide eyes as Jim release his hands.  Sebastian stood on his own for a few moments before falling back onto his butt.  Carys walked over and giggled.

**_It’s snow,_ she told him before scurrying off to her mom. **

**_Snow…is cold.  I do not like it,_ he thought before looking up to his daddy and scrunching up his face, crying. **

               “Oh, baby,” Jim cooed out, scooping his son into his arms.  “I’m sorry.  You probably don’t like it all do you?”

**_No!_ **

“Vulcans do not enjoy cold climates, Jim,” Spock said, walking over and rubbing Sebastian’s back. 

               “I know,” Jim sighed out.  “I just hoped that he’d like it a little bit.”

**_Well I do not like it at all, daddy.  It is time to go now._ **

* * *

 

When they got back to the apartment later, Jim sat in the kitchen with Sebastian and fed him dinner.  Spock went into Jim’s room to change his clothes.  Jim had gotten him another nice sweater for Christmas and Spock wished to wear it.  He glanced around Jim’s room and noticed his bedside drawer was little ajar.  Spock knew he should not snoop, but he could not resist. 

               He went over to the drawer and carefully opened it more.  Spock raised one of his slanted eyebrows at seeing a light green ‘toy’ in the drawer. 

* * *

 

               Jim finished feeding Sebastian and stood him up in the living room near his play pen.  Jim had been working on getting his son to walk for the past few weeks, but Sebastian only managed a couple shaky steps before falling down. Jim smiled at his son before sitting on the couch next to him and picking up a new book Spock had gotten him. 

**_Okay, I am standing up,_ Sebastian said.  _And I really want that new toy over there._**

               He eyed the toy across the room and then fell back onto his butt.  It didn’t hurt because of his diaper cushion.  Jim glanced at his son and smiled before looking back to his book.

**_I could crawl to it,_ Sebastian thought.  _Daddy and Spock walk…and they get places a lot quicker.  Daddy does want me to walk.  He has been attempting to help me do that.  He has also been trying to get me to talk and say ‘daddy’ but I do not wish to talk yet.  I will try walking instead._**

               Sebastian crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed on to it.  He pulled himself up and used the table to keep him steady while he took a couple shaky steps towards the toy. He got to the end of the coffee table and realized he’d have to let it go to get to the toy which was still several feet away.  Carefully, he took his hands off the coffee table and stood upright, getting his balance, before continuing on. 

               Jim glanced up from his book and saw his son walking. On his own.  Jim stood up suddenly and dropped the book to floor.  Sebastian turned his head and looked back at him before continuing on.

               “Spock!” Jim called out.  He heard the Vulcan quickly rush into the room and looked at the blonde.

               “What?”

               Jim pointed to Sebastian.  Spock turned and looked and saw the boy walking. On his own. Spock looked back to Jim who had tears in his eyes.  Spock then went over to Sebastian and picked him up.

 ** _Hey, I am walking here!_** Sebastian fussed as Spock cuddled him and whispered, “I am proud that you are walking.”

               Jim was about to walk over to them, but Spock shook his head and sat Sebastian down on his feet.  He then knelt down and pointed to Jim and said, “Walk to daddy, Sebastian.”

               Jim sniffled and knelt down on the opposite side of the room and held his arms open, “Come to daddy, Sebastian.”

 ** _Well, I wanted my toy, but if you both insist,_ Sebastian thought before walking over to his daddy and being cuddled in a hug.** 

               Jim then told Sebastian to walk to Spock.  The baby Vulcan internally sighed and did walk to Spock but when Spock wanted him to walk back to Jim, Sebastian merely turned around and went to his toy.

               Jim chuckled as Spock came over to him and said, “He will be getting into everything now.”

               Jim sniffled and nodded, “Yeah.  I’m so happy right now.”

               Spock looked to Jim and then pulled him into a hug.

* * *

 

               Later that night, Jim laid in bed and got himself worked up thinking about Spock.  The Vulcan had changed clothes in his room earlier and left his white undershirt behind.  It smelled good and now Jim was wearing it as he stroked himself and moaned.  He squirmed on the bed for a moment and then turned on his side.  He released his cock and reached out to his bedside table and opened the drawer.  He smiled as he took hold of his green vibrator.  He grabbed some lube and prepared himself before lining up the toy to his entrance. Before pressing it in he flipped the little switch at the bottom of it.  The toy made a weird noise and didn’t turn on. 

               Jim sat up on the bed and tried turning it on again, but it wouldn’t come on.  He banged it on the bedside table and then tried again. Nothing.

               “Fuck, it’s broken,” Jim groaned out.  “It was working just fine yesterday. What the hell happened?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to happen in the next chapters. No more dragging it out, I promise. :)


	25. Sa-mekh

               Spock walked to his apartment door and keyed in his entrance code.  When the door opened he was slightly startled at hearing Jim shout, “Surprise!”

               Spock blinked and stared at Jim and Sebastian.

               “It’s your birthday!” Jim exclaimed as Sebastian stared at him with a binky in his mouth.

               Spock slowly stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him, “What are you doing?”

               Jim smiled at him and walked over, “It’s your birthday.  I thought that, instead of me telling all of our friends and you having a miserable time having a birthday party with them, that the three of us could do something. I know you didn’t really like my birthday bash at Bones and Carol’s two days ago.”

               Spock internally smiled and nodded, “If you insist.”

               Jim smiled bigger and looked to Sebastian in his arms, “Can you say ‘Happy Birthday, Spock’?”

**_Happy Birthday, Spock._ **

“He has a binky in his mouth and the only words he says are baby gibberish,” Spock told him.

               “Nuh-uh, he said ba-ba yesterday when asking for his bottle.”

**_I actually wanted my regular milk dispensers but you have cut me off from them._ **

* * *

 

Jim led Spock into the living room where a couple balloons were floating about.  He pointed to a package on the table and told Spock that it was from his mom.

               “That’s from your mom,” Jim said, sitting Sebastian down on the floor and watching the boy walk over to an activity toy and play with it.

               Spock opened the package and found a sweater and some socks along with a book.  He took the book out of the box and read it, _Relationships for Dummies._

Jim looked at it and laughed.

               Spock’s cheeks tinted green a bit as he put the book back into the box, “It must be…a gag gift.”

               Jim nodded, “Right, okay.”

               _Mother,_ Spock internally sighed as Jim handed him a bag.

               “This is from me and Sebastian,” Jim said.

               Spock took the bag and reached in and grabbed a picture frame out of it.  He sat the bag down and looked at the picture. 

               “It’s Sebastian’s hand prints.  I let him just slap his hands on it with some paint and then I put a picture of the two of you on it as well.”

               Spock stared at it and nodded.  The picture Jim put was from when Sebastian was a newborn.  Jim had him and the rest of their friends take picture with Sebastian but Spock hadn’t seen them before. This picture was of Spock cuddling Sebastian to him, a small, barely there, smile on both their faces.

               The Vulcan looked up to Jim and saw the blonde smiling at him.

               “Do you like it?” Jim asked.

               Spock took a step closer to Jim and was about to just pull him into a kiss when Spock’s computer terminal started to ring. Spock internally screamed before walking over to the terminal and answering the call.  His mother’s smiling face appeared on screen.

               “Happy Birthday, sweetheart!” Amanda exclaimed.

               “Thank you, mother, and thank you for the package.”

               “Hi, Amanda!” Jim said from behind Spock.

               “Is Sebastian there?”

               Jim chuckled and nodded before picking up his son and holding him up to the computer screen.

**_It is grandma.  Hello, grandma!_ Sebastian thought. **

“Oh! Look how big he is!”

               “Yeah, he’s my little chunky butt,” Jim replied before blowing a raspberry kiss to Sebastian’s chubby cheek.

               “I just wanted to call you and say happy birthday.  It looks like the three of you have plans,” Amanda said.

               “I’m taking your son to the aquarium.”

               “Oh, he loves the aquarium.”

               “Mother…” Spock sighed out.

* * *

 

**_Fish! Colorful fish! Daddy, Spock, look!_ Sebastian happily thought as he babbled out happy baby sounds.  **

Spock was holding Sebastian in his arms in front of a big tank in the aquarium with Jim standing next to them.

               “He’s really entertained,” Jim chuckled out.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied, holding Sebastian closer to the tank. A colorful fish swam by and Sebastian giggled.

* * *

 

               Spock sat down with Sebastian on a bench in front of the otter tank while Jim went to the restroom.  Sebastian watched the otters swim about as a man sat next to them with a slightly older baby in his arms.

**_Here with your parents?_ The baby asked Sebastian. **

**_I am here with my daddy,_ Sebastian replied. **

**_You look alike.  You two have the same pointy ears._ **

**_Oh, that is not my daddy.  This is Spock._ **

**_Is he not your other father then?  I have two dads._ **

**Sebastian thought about it.  The other children he knew all had two parents.  Did he have two parents?  Sebastian turned his head slightly and looked up at Spock and thought, _We do look alike.  Carys, David, and Zoey all resemble both of their parents. Perhaps Spock is my other father._**

**_What do you call, Spock? I call my two dads: daddy and papa,_ the other baby said. **

**_Well…I have my daddy, so I guess Spock is my…_ Sebastian then remembered his daddy trying to get him to talk.  His daddy had tried to get him to say, along with daddy, sa-mekh. **

**_Sa-mekh,_ Sebastian then replied to the other baby.  _We are both Vulcan and sa-mekh means father in Vulcan._**

**_That’s cool._ **

**Sebastian then asked the other baby, _Do your dads live together?_**

**_Duh, of course. Don’t yours._ **

**_No._ **

**_Well they should._ **

**Sebastian nodded, _Yes they should.  Spock should live with us so that I can see and play with my sa-mekh all the time._**

               Spock and the man sitting next to him looked at the children in their arms and then at each other.

               The man chuckled, “Talkative, aren’t they?”

               “Indeed.”

               “Wonder what they’re saying.”

* * *

 

               Spock accompanied Jim home after the aquarium.  Jim had bought a sugar-free fruit tart for Spock’s birthday.  Jim placed Sebastian in his high chair and gave him a little bit of baby finger food.

               “I noticed that you are starting to ween him off breastmilk,” Spock said as they sat at the kitchen table and ate.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, now that he’s getting teeth, I think it’s best to switch to bottle and formula.”

               “I see.”

**_I do not like it,_ Sebastian thought. _I like daddy’s milk dispensers._**

“Sebastian isn’t liking the switch though.  Anyway, did have a good birthday?”

               “I did. Thank you, Jim,” Spock then turned to Sebastian and said, “Thank you as well.”

**_You are welcome, although I did not do anything.  Hey! Can you move in now? You should live with us since you are my sa-mekh._ **

Jim then sighed, “Sebastian will be a year old soon.”

               “He will be one year old in three months and ten days.”

               “We’ll have to have a big party and you have to be there.”

               Spock almost smiled, “I would not miss it, Jim.”

               Jim smiled at him, “Good.”

* * *

 

               Sebastian yawned as his daddy held him and said ‘goodnight’ to Spock.  Sebastian perked up a bit at that and realized that Spock was leaving.

**_No! You have to say and live with us,_ Sebastian thought.  _How do I get him to stay?_**

Sebastian thought about it and then remembered that his daddy and Spock always gave him attention when he cried.  So Sebastian started to cry and make grabby hands at Spock.

               “Oh, Sebastian, what’s wrong,” Jim cooed out.  Spock was almost at the front door when Sebastian started to cry. He turned around and walked back to Jim and the small Vulcan.

               Sebastian continued to cry and only stopped when Spock took him from Jim’s arms. Jim sighed when Sebastian stopped and tried to take him back from Spock, but Sebastian started fussing again.

               “I can stay a little longer if it will make him happy,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded, “Thanks.”

* * *

 

_Two Hours Later_

Jim was tired and could barely keep his eyes open anymore.  Spock had tried leaving numerous times but Sebastian was being stubborn.

**_Nope. You are not leaving, sa-mekh._ **

“Go to sleep, Jim.  I will sit with him until he goes to sleep,” Spock told him.

               “Really?”

               Spock nodded so Jim got up and went to bed, leaving Spock in the living room with the stubborn baby. Sebastian the yawned and Spock internally sighed. He stood up with Sebastian and headed to the boy’s nursery.  He stopped in the doorway of Jim’s room and saw the human was sound asleep, with his glasses and clothes on, on top of the bed.  The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up a bit in an almost smile at the sight.  He sat down Sebastian on the floor and quietly went over to Jim.

               Spock took Jim’s glasses off along with his shoes before putting the cover over top of the blonde and tucking him into bed.  Spock sat Jim’s glasses on the bedside table before leaning down and kissing Jim on the forehead.  Spock then picked up Sebastian and took him to his nursery.  He put the boy in his pajamas and laid him in his crib.

**_Are you leaving? You cannot leave, sa-makh,_ Sebastian thought.  **

               The boy tried to sit up in the crib but stopped when Spock said, “I will sit in the rocking chair while you sleep.  Okay?”

**_Well alright…as long as you stay the whole night._ **

* * *

 

Sebastian woke up early the next morning and stood up in his crib.  He looked to the rocking chair and saw it was empty.  He then started to cry out.  A few seconds later, Spock came into the nursery with a bottle in his hand.

**_Good, you’re still here,_ Sebastian thought.  He stopped crying and accepted the bottle from his sa-mekh. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move forward ^-^


	26. Power Bottom

               Jim took off his glasses and then groaned before resting his head on Bones’ desk at the hospital.

               “What’s up, Jim?” Bones asked.

               “Sebastian is so stubborn,” Jim sighed out.

               “No shit, he is your son.”

               Jim sat his head up from the desk and narrowed his eyes at his friend.  He stuck his tongue out of Bones before putting his glasses back on.

               “He’s become really attached to Spock.  If Spock is over my place, Sebastian will cry and not let him leave and if Spock takes him to his apartment, Sebastian will cry when I try to take him home.”

               “This has been going on for a couple months though, hasn’t it?”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah.  At first it was just an every now and again thing, but now he’s doing it all the time.”

               Bones looked at his friend and guessed that Sebastian was starting to think Spock was probably his other parent.  _Damn idiots need to just get together already.  Their damn kid even recognizes it._

“How about you go on a date?” Bones offered.  “Have a nice night out.  I know a great guy…”

               “No no no, no dates,” Jim said.  “Gaila and Uhura…”

               “Are shit at setting up dates. I’m not.”

               “Bones…”

               “Jim, trust me.  I know a really nice guy in the accounting department.  His name is Alan and he’s asked about you. He’s seen you here with me and Sebastian and thought you were cute and that Sebastian was adorable.  Just…one date.”

               Jim considered his friend for a few moments before nodding, “Fine.  One date with this Alan guy.”

               Bones smiled and then Jim said, “But if the date sucks, I’m coming after you.”

* * *

 

               Jim knocked on Spock’s office door before letting himself in.  He smiled at the Vulcan behind the desk.

               “Hey,” Jim said.  “Could you babysit Saturday night? Janice is going out of town and I have…a date.”

               Spock clenched his fists under his desk and nodded, “Of course, Jim.  Who are you going on a date with?”

               “His name is Alan.  Bones knows him from the hospital. He’s an accountant.”       

               Spock nodded as Jim’s communicator beeped.  He smiled at Spock before turning and leaving the room. Spock looked down at his desk, _Jim will find a husband and I will have lost my chance with him._

               “Ask him the fuck out already!” A voice then said from the doorway.

               Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow at Gaila standing there, “Pardon?”

               Gaila groaned and stomped into the office, “Ask. Him. Out. You. Fucking. Idiot.”

               “Your language…”

               “Jim likes you, you ass.  And you like him and Sebastian likes you.  Tell Jim you love him so that he can stop trying to find the perfect father for Sebastian.  We all know that you’re Sebastian’s father.  Hell, I’m sure that Sebastian knows you’re his father.”

               “Jim has a date…”

               “That we all know isn’t going to work out,” Gaila told him. She then sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Spock’s desk. “Look, how about this.  Make Jim jealous.  Tell him you have a big date you’re going on and that you’re probably going to be getting lucky.”

               “I do not...”

               “Oh, come on. It will work.  When you go to his apartment Saturday, dress to kill.  Get yourself a tuxedo, show up at Jim’s and tell him that you have a date later the night who will wait all night for you.”

               Spock considered the Orion’s words and then said, “Will it work?”

               Gaila grinned, “Yep, now do you own a tux?”

               “I do not.”

               “Great, let’s go shopping!"

               Spock nodded and turned off his computer terminal and gathered his belongings to leave.  

               "Gaila, how do you know that Jim's date will not go well.  I know that others in the past have ended badly."

               Gaila grinned and then said, "Well, you can make sure it doesn't go well.  Just tell the date this...”

* * *

               “Daddy!” Sebastian called out from his play pen in the living room.  He had recently learned to say that word along with ‘no’, ‘up’, and ‘book’.  Jim had cried when Sebastian had looked at him with his grumpy little Vulcan face and called him daddy the first time.

               “Yes, Sebastian,” Jim responded, coming into the living room wearing just a pair of nice pants and a white undershirt.

               Sebastian held his arms up and demanded, “Up!”

**_Pick me up, daddy! I wish to not be in this baby jail anymore!_ **

Jim chuckled and picked his son up and sat him on the couch.  While he hated when Gaila let Sebastian watch TV, he would admit, that it did distract his son for a while.  He turned on the TV and put on the science guy show for his son to watch while Jim finished getting ready.

**_Oh! It is the science guy! I like this show!_ Sebastian thought as someone knocked on the door. **

               Jim went to the front door and opened it, revealing a man with glasses, an oblivious hair piece, and a smile.

               “Alan,” Jim greeted the man with a smile. 

               “Jim, wow,” Alan started, “I knew from a distance you were cute, but wow…you’re gorgeous.”

               Jim lightly laughed and moved to the side to allow Alan to enter, _Okay, he’s nice.  Should be a pleasant date with him._

“Come in,” Jim said when Alan entered.  He shut the door and led the other man to the living room. “This is my son Sebastian.  You can wait here while I finish getting ready.”

               Alan smiled at Jim as he left the room and then sat down next to Sebastian on the couch.  Alan eyed the boy who had his focus on the TV before taking the remote from the coffee table and changing the channel.

**_Hey! I was watching that!_ **

               “No,” Sebastian said as the man put on a sporting event. _I was watching the science guy!_

“The game is on, little fella.  Watch the game,” Alan said.

               Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on the remote and changed it back to the science guy.

“No, no kid.  The game is on,” Alan said again, taking the remote and changing the channel again.

**_Asshole_ ** _._

Someone knocked on the door again and Jim left his room and went to it.  He opened it and his eyes went wide, _Fuck me, he’s hot._

Spock was standing there in a form fitting tuxedo with his hair styled a bit.

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim, you are staring,” Spock said. 

               Jim shook his head and said, “Why are you dressed up?”

               “I have a date.”

               Jim blinked, “A date?  With who?”

               _Who is the bitch?_ Jim thought.

               “His name is Nicholas.”

               “Oh, cool…um…well, you may have to cancel because I don’t know when I’ll be home tonight.”

               Spock gave him an almost smirk and said, “Nicholas will wait for me all night, take your time with your date.”

               Jim nodded, _Who the fuck is Nicholas? Are they fucking? What is going on?!_

“Right, sure, okay.  Come in.”

               Jim led Spock to the living room and introduced him to Alan before going back into his room.

**_Sa-mekh is here! He will not let you change the channel!_ Sebastian thought before grabbing the remote and changing back to the science guy. **

               Alan looked to Spock and then to Sebastian before looking back to Spock, “So…you and Jim are friends?”

               Spock nodded, “We are.  I babysit occasionally. You are an accountant, correct?”

               “I am.  I really like numbers.”

               “Jim does as well.”

               “I know, Leonard told me he’s a scientist.”

               “Indeed.  A scientist and a single father, but Jim is tough.  He is quite…empowered," Spock said, remember what Gaila had told him to say.

               “How so?” Alan asked, his attention completely on Spock.

               “He…well, I believe the correct term would be…power bottom.  He enjoys being in control of things and hates when a man tries holding the door for him, picking up the tab, and so on.”

               “Really?”

               “He has a Vulcan child and a Vulcan for a babysitter.  We are not known for our easy-going attitudes.  Do you have a problem with Jim controlling the date?" Spock asked, hoping that the other man would leave.

               Alan smiled and shook his head, “No problem at all. Wow, that’s actually a little exciting.  Usually I don’t know how to act on dates.  Its a little relieving now, knowing that I can just let Jim control the date.”

               Spock nodded, “Also, talk about yourself on the date.  Jim would enjoy hearing about you and your life.”

               “Got it.  Thanks, you’ve been really helpful.”

               “You are welcome,” Spock replied as Jim came back into the room, fully dressed.

               “Sebastian, daddy has to go now,” Jim cooed to his son.  “Give me big kiss.”

               Jim grabbed up Sebastian and kissed his son’s cheek as Alan looked to the TV screen.  Spock made eye contact with Sebastian and indicated that the boy should grab Alan’s hair. 

**_Grab him? Okay!_ Sebastian thought before reaching a hand out and grabbing the man’s hair and pulling off his hair piece. **

               “Oh my god!” Alan fussed, standing up and putting a hand to the top of his hair.

               “Sebastian! Alan, I’m sorry about that,” Jim said.

               “I’m so embarrassed.”

               “Oh, don’t be.  I think...I think you look good without.”

               “Really?”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “I do.  You look good.  Right, Spock? Doesn’t he look fine without it?”

               Spock nodded, “Yes.”

               “And Vulcan’s don’t lie,” Jim said.

               “We do not,” Spock assured Alan.

               Alan chuckled, “Well, alright.  I’ll leave it off.”

               Jim smiled, “Great, so um…lets head out then.  Bye Sebastian. I love you.”

**_Love you too, Daddy.  Where are you going? Why are you leaving with the balding man? Are you not staying with me and sa-mekh?_ **

“Spock, we’ll be out…late-ish, so maybe you should cancel your date,” Jim looked to Spock and said.

               “Nicholas will wait for me.  You two take your time,” Spock said as Jim gave him a funny look before leaving with Alan.

               Spock looked to Sebastian who was standing on the couch staring at the closed front door, **_Sa-mekh, who was that asshole?_**

“Good job, Sebastian,” Spock said, holding his fist out to Sebastian for a first bump.  Sebastian looked to his father and met his fist bump before looking back to the door. 

* * *

 

               Jim was broke. Well not exactly broke, but he had spent a lot this evening.  Alan had made reservations at an expensive restaurant and hadn’t even tried to pick up the tab.  He then did not pay for the cabs to the restaurant or to the movie theater.  Jim glared at the back of Alan’s head. The man had also not held any doors open for him.  Alan had even talked about himself so much that Jim almost wanted to just punch him in the face. They stopped at the front door the apartment building and turned to face each other.

               “This has been a lovely evening, Jim,” Alan said. “That advice your babysitter gave me was really good.”

               _What?_ Jim thought before saying, “Advice?”

               Alan chuckled, “Yeah, he told me about who you don’t like guys holding doors for you or picking up tabs.  That your…tough and a power bottom. I actually really like that.”

               _Power. Bottom._ “I see.”

               Alan then grinned and stepped closer, “It’s still early.  Can I come up?”

               “Oh, I don’t think so.”

               Alan tried to kiss him but Jim pushed him away, “Ah, Jim.  It’s early, what about just a kiss.”

               “Yeah well, I’m broke!”

* * *

 

               “Stupid, fucking hobgoblin.  Telling him I’m a power bottom? Are you serious?” Jim fussed at himself as he go to his door.  “He so owes me money after this.”

               Jim opened the front door and closed it behind him as he headed to find Spock.  Most of the lights were out in the apartment as he found Spock and Sebastian on the couch.  Spock was laying down, sleeping, with Sebastian asleep, laying on his chest, his little head of black hair was tucked under Spock’s chin. Jim smiled at the sight and grabbed a nearby blanket and laid it over them.

               Spock’s eyes fluttered open a bit and he stared up at Jim.

               “You can go if you want,” Jim whispered.  “Head off to your date.”

               “I should not move.  Sebastian is already sound asleep.”

               “Okay then.  I’ll see in you in the morning.”

               “Goodnight, Jim.”

               “Night, Spock.  Oh and Spock?”

               “Hmm?”

               “You owe me three hundred and seventy four credits.”


	27. Ashayam

Jim woke up and turned onto his side and came face to face with his son.  Blurry son. He blinked a couple times as Sebastian sat up on the bed and crawled on top of him.

**_Wake up, daddy,_ Sebastian thought.  _Sa-mekh is making breakfast._**

Jim smiled at his son before reaching over and getting his glasses and putting them on.

               “Well good morning, Sebastian,” Jim greeted his son.  “Now who put you in bed next to me?”

**_Sa-mekh did._ **

“Was it Spock?”

**_Yes, that is what I said.  Now get up.  I am hungry._ **

Jim grinned at his son before picking him up and leaving the bedroom.  He found Spock in the kitchen making breakfast.  Jim smiled at the sight and stared at the Vulcan’s profile as he stood in front of the stove. The Vulcan had been keeping some clothes at Jim’s because of Sebastian’s fussiness and was currently wearing black pants and a navy sweater that Jim had gifted him.

 _He’s so cute,_ Jim thought as Spock turned to look at him.

               “Good morning, Jim.  I hope Sebastian did not wake you prematurely,” Spock said.

               Jim shook his head, “He didn’t, but I think he is getting hungry.  What are you making?”

               “Pancakes.”

* * *

 

               After a wonderful breakfast that Spock had made, Jim took a shower and got dressed for the day while Spock changed Sebastian.  Jim went into the living room and heard some music coming from Spock’s PADD. 

               “Sebastian is starting to enjoy various types of music,” Spock said to Jim from where he sat on the floor with the small Vulcan.  “In particular, music from the late 20th century.”

               Jim smile and nodded, listening to the song as it changed to a new one.  He smiled bigger when he realized he knew the song. He started to move his hips and then laughed before dancing around the living room, singing along to the song.  Spock and Sebastian just stared.

**_Sa-mekh, I believe that daddy is not a sane person,_ Sebastian thought.  **

               Spock watched, almost hypnotized, as Jim swayed his hips. 

               “Come on, Spock!” Jim said.  Spock looked up to Jim’s face, taken back a bit by his bright blue eyes and sunny smile.  “Dance with me, Spock!”

               “I…I do not…” Spock tried to get out but Jim just smiled and shook his head.  Jim moved over to Spock and grabbed his wrists, pulling the Vulcan up and against him.

               “You have to dance with me.”

               Spock nodded and relaxed into Jim’s touch as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck and swayed them to the beat of the music.

**_What are they doing?  They are silly,_ Sebastian thought, staring at his parents.**

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t realize how close he and Spock were until the song ended and Jim came down from momentary high of blissful dancing.  He and Spock stopped moving and just stared into each other’s eyes.  Spock’s hand were around his waist and they were almost flush together.

               Jim licked his lips as Spock eyes softened.  The Vulcan started to move closer to Jim when the blonde looked to the side at his son and seeing the boy’s expression.  He then blurted out, “He looks like his father.”

               Spock froze and then stepped away from Jim before glancing to Sebastian, “You were artificially inseminated.”

               Jim blinked, “I was…I just…I mean, I don’t make that face, so his other father must.”

               Spock nodded and moved further away from Jim to turn off the music on his PADD. 

               _Dammit, Jim!  That time, you two were so about to kiss! Why’d you have to blurt out that Sebastian looked like Stonn, huh?!_

“Um…anyway, sorry about your date last night.  Are you meeting…what’s his name today?” Jim asked, sitting on the couch.

               “No,” Spock simply replied.

               Jim nodded and sat there, watching his son play with his toys.

               “Do you have plans today?” Spock asked.

               “I don’t.  Did you wanna do something with me and Sebastian?”

               “We could go up to the star base for the day.  They have numerous restaurants and shops.”

               “Yeah, that’d be great.  I haven’t taken Sebastian up there yet.  I’m sure he’d love it.”

* * *

 

               Jim kept watching his son for any emotion of excitement or wonder at being in a shuttle heading up into space towards the star base.  Sebastian just kept a blank face and sucked on his binky. Jim sighed and then looked to Spock who was seated across from them.

               “You’ve taken him up here before, haven’t you?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

               Spock looked down, “I have.  Are you mad at me?”

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “No, of course not.  I’m mad about last night, though.  Seriously Spock…you told him I’m a power bottom?  Do you even know what that means?”

               Spock looked back up at him, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement, “Gaila explained it to me.  She also did not believe that Alan would be a suitable match for you and informed me of things to say to make sure the date did not go well.”

               “Right…Gaila told you to say all that stuff to Alan.”

               “She did.  Vulcans do not lie, Jim.”

               Jim chuckled, “Of course, Spock.”  Jim then reached his foot out and nudged Spock’s foot.  Spock returned the nudge and Jim smiled.  He didn’t realize that he and Spock ended up playing footsie the rest of the shuttle ride.

* * *

 

               They had been walking around the base for a few hours, going in and out of various shops.  Spock had been making up to Jim for his bad date by purchasing various little items for the blonde.  Jim had laughed at first and told Spock ‘no’, but Jim was liking being spoiled by the Vulcan so he shut up and just accepted it.

               After lunch, Spock asked, “Would you like to rent a small leisure crusier and fly around with Sebastian?”

               “Can you fly one?”

               Spock nodded, “Part of my course work at the VSA included pilot lessons on various spacecrafts.”

               Jim smiled, “Yeah, alright.  That sounds like fun, doesn’t it Sebastian?”

**_If you say so,_ Sebastian thought before yawning.  _May I take a nap in the spacecraft?_**

* * *

 

Jim kept smiling as Spock piloted their rental cruiser out of the star base’s dock and out into space.  There was a designated course they had to stay on in the rentals so that they didn’t interfere with larger vessels coming and going.  Jim looked out of the view screen at the various stars and then looked to Spock.

               “I love it out here,” Jim told him.  “I wish I could get on an exploratory vessel and just…well…explore.”

               Spock nodded, “When you were on Vulcan, I was on a Vulcan Science Vessel conducting research near a newly discovered class L planet.”

               “Awesome.  I’d love to be one of those.  Can kids come?”

               “I do not see why not.”

               Jim smiled at the Vulcan before looking at the controls around him, “So, I have a working knowledge on how this all operates.  Very little experience though.  I can hotwire a car and drive that.”

               Spock glanced to Jim before pressing some buttons.  The spacecraft made a noise and then Jim’s controls on his side lit up.

               “These types of cruisers are simple to use,” Spock told him. Spock then unlatched his seat belt and stood behind Jim’s seat and proceeded to explain how to fly it.

* * *

 

               Several hours later, Jim, Spock, and Sebastian returned back to Jim’s apartment.  It had been a long, but fun day and Sebastian had fallen asleep right after they had dinner.  Spock put the bags of what he purchased in the living room and then followed Jim into the nursery and helped him put the sleeping boy to bed.

               They stood over Sebastian’s crib and watched him sleep for a few moments before Jim reached a hand out and lightly brushed some of Sebastian’s black hair off his forehead.

               “I can’t believe he’s going to be a year old in a couple weeks.”

               “My parents will arrive a few days before his birthday,” Spock said.

               “I know.  I do talk to your mom more than you.”

               Spock gave Jim a look before looking down to the sleeping half-Vulcan and softly saying, “He is beautiful, Jim.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Yeah, he is.”  He then looked to Spock and said, “Thanks for today.  It was really fun.  Are you sure that…Nicholas wasn’t expecting you today?”

               Spock shook his head and took a step closer to Jim, “There is no Nicholas, Jim. That was another thing that Gaila told me to lie about.”

               “Why?”

               Spock looked at the blonde, “Because I do not enjoy seeing you go out with others.  Gaila informed me that…making you jealous would be logical in my quest to…ask you out.”

               Jim’s eyes went wide at hearing that.  He licked his bottom lip and then ask, “You…wanna go out with me?”

               Spock nodded, “I wish to make you mine.”

               “Oh…so um…those times when we’ve…almost…kissed…I wasn’t…I mean…you wanted to kiss me?”

               Spock nodded again before raising a hand and cupping Jim’s cheek.  He then leaned in and claimed Jim’s lips in a passionate kiss that Jim melted into. 

* * *

 

               Their kissing heated up and Jim ended up with his legs wrapped around the Vulcan’s waist as he was carried into his bedroom and deposited onto the bed. Spock settled above him and attached himself to Jim’s neck; nipping and biting at the skin there. Jim arched into Spock, feeling their erections rub against each other through their pants and moaned, moving his neck so that the Vulcan could access more skin. 

               Soon after, Jim found his shirt being taking off as well as watching Spock take off his.  Jim moaned again seeing the Vulcan’s broad shoulders and muscular physique appear. Jim sat up on the bed and ran his hands through Spock’s chest hair before tugging the Vulcan in for another kiss.

               Spock’s chest rumbled as he laid Jim back down and proceeded to kiss and nip his way down Jim’s chest.  He got to a perky nipple and laved at it with his rough, alien tongue as Jim keened and whined above him.  Spock started to suck at it as Jim cried out. 

               “They’re…they’re still sensitive,” Jim panted out.

               Spock pulled back and then tried going to the other nipple but Jim pushed on his shoulders and told him to stop.  Spock whimpered at that but did sit back on his haunches as Jim sat up and leaned against his headboard.

               Jim caught his breath and then shook his head, “This is…this is too soon.”

               Spock went to protest but Jim continued, “No, I want to, Spock.  Believe me, I want to, I just…I really fucking like you and I don’t want to jump into bed right away.”

               “Ashayam,” Spock said which made Jim swoon where he sat.  “This is it for me, Jim.  I will not leave you or Sebastian, but if you wish to wait then we can wait.”

               Jim got onto his knees and moved closer to Spock and kissed him, “I think this is it for me as well, but I’ve…I’ve been hurt before and I don’t want to make any mistakes.  I know you wouldn’t just up and leave after we…you know…”

               “Engaged in sexual intercourse,” Spock finished.

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah that. Can we…sleep on it?  Talk about this…us…tomorrow after work.  We can talk about what futures we see with each other.”

               “And Sebastian.”

               Jim smiled and kissed Spock again, “Yes, and Sebastian.”

               “May I sleep here?” Spock asked, moving his hands to Jim’s hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs on the skin there.

               Jim groaned, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.  If you stayed the night, I’m sure I’d end up with you inside be by morning.”

               Spock growled at that and pushed Jim back on the bed.

* * *

 

               Jim managed to get the aroused Vulcan out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.  Jim watched Spock put his sweater back on in the hallway.

               “Tomorrow we will talk,” Jim said. 

               Spock smoothed down his sweater and then nodded, “Yes.”

               Jim stared at him and then bit his bottom lip that was kiss swollen.  Spock’s eyes darkened and he was about to step into Jim’s personal space when the blonde chuckled and pushed him back.

               “Tomorrow, Spock.”

               Spock nodded and instead held out two fingers to Jim.  Jim knew what that meant and he smiled at the Vulcan and reached out two of his fingers as well and met Spock’s in a Vulcan kiss.  Jim then stepped away and shut the door.  He leaned against the door for a few moments and then said through the door, “Spock, are you still there?”

               .

               .

               .

               “Yes.”

               Jim laughed and said through the door, “Go home, Spock.”


	28. Stonn Is Back

               Jim was on cloud nine the next day at work.  Spock was at a few meetings at the Vulcan embassy, which Jim was happy about.  He was sure he had seen Spock at work then he would’ve ended up dragging the Vulcan into his office for some private time.  Jim sat at his desk and grinned, remembering the previous night.

               _We should just do it tonight.  After we talk.  Wonder if we’ll get married soon,_ Jim thought, smiling.  _Human married, Vulcan bonded…another baby.  He is so good with Sebastian.  We have been such idiots these past months._

Jim was snatched out of his thoughts by Gaila coming into the room and sitting across from him.  She grinned.

               “What can I do for you, Gaila?” Jim asked, leaning back in his chair.

               “Did you hear?  Spock has a boyfriend,” she said.

               Jim blushed and ducked his head a bit in a bashful way, “Well, it’s not completely official yet…”

               “Really? I heard that he and this Nicholas guy are totally enamored with one another and are planning to run off to Vegas to elope.”

               Jim snapped his head up and glared at her, “You know damn well that there is no Nicholas.”

               Gaila laughed, “I know, I just wanted to see if you’d tell me if my evil plan worked.  He looked damn good in that tux didn’t he?”

               “Yes, he did.  And you are evil.  You, Uhura, and Bones.”

               “Well we thought you’d see that no one but Spock was right for you like…seven months ago.  You two were just so fucking oblivious!  But now…you’re together right?”

               “Sort of,” Jim said.

               “What do you mean sort of?  You have hickies and bites on your neck and you’ve been grinning all day. I know you two didn’t fuck, I’d be able to smell it, but ya’ll did hook up.”

               “We did kiss and…it got a little heavy, but I want to wait and talk about our relationship first.  Before anything more happens.”

               Gaila blinked at him before saying, “Just fuck already!”

               Jim shook his head at her before gathering up a couple PADDs and heading towards a lab.

* * *

 

               Spock listened to the Vulcan at the front of the room talk about…something.  Spock had lost track of the topic, but he knew it wasn’t pertaining to why he was at the meeting so he felt it was logical not to pay attention.  Instead he made a mental list of all the relationships topic he thought Jim would wish to discuss.  Mainly, the longevity of their relationship.  Spock wished to inform Jim that they were t’hy’la, which meant soulmates and that he would never leave or hurt Jim or Sebastian.  They were his.  His family.

               _I also need to inform Jim that I signed Sebastian birth certificate, but I do not believe he will be upset. With already being Sebastian’s other legal father, we will not have to go through any court proceedings on Earth or Vulcan when we get married and bonded. Jim will see the logic in it._

Spock tuned back into the conversation when the Vulcan ended whatever he was saying.  The others in the room then stood and departed.  Spock was about to stand when his communicator chimed.  He pulled it from his pocket and answered.

               “Spock here.”

               “Hey you,” Jim’s voice came though. 

               Spock almost smiled, “Jim.”

               “I’m running behind with an experiment so I’ll be a little late to my apartment tonight.”

               “Take your time.  I am leaving soon and will dismiss Janice and make take care of Sebastian until you arrive home.”

               “You’re amazing, you know that,” Jim stated. “I um…well Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

               Spock sucked in a breath at hearing Jim say that, his heart fluttering a bit.

               “I also cherish you, Jim.  We will talk tonight.”

               “Can’t wait.  See you then,” Jim then disconnected and Spock put his communicator back into his pocket. 

               _I will need to show him tonight just how much I cherish him,_ Spock thought before standing and gathering up his belongings.  He then turned to leave and saw someone he…illogically loathed…standing in the doorway.

               “Stonn,” Spock greeted the other Vulcan. 

               “Spock,” Stonn replied.  “I had heard that you were living on Earth now.”

               Spock nodded and went past him and out of the door before stopping when he heard Stonn say, “T’Pring and I are expecting a child.  She conceived the first night of my Pon Farr.  You were with her in fever for six days and did not impregnate her.”

               Spock turned and stared at Stonn, “You are very much aware that I am a hybrid and thus, most likely, sterile, but I do offer my congratulations.  You have coveted T’Pring since adolescence and now you have her.  Good luck keeping her.  If I remember correctly…Tolek, who was three years below us at the Vulcan Learning Center, also coveted her.  I believe that he is without a bond-mate so perhaps when his time is upon him in a few years T’Pring will become impregnated again.”

               Stonn nearly glared at the Vulcan before Spock turned on his heel and left the embassy.

* * *

 

               Jim exited the computer lab to head back to his office to grab another PADD when he ran into someone.

               “Stonn.”

               “James,” Stonn said.  “I was looking for you.”

               “What are you doing here?” Jim asked, surprised to see the Vulcan.

               Stonn raised an eyebrow at that, but it wasn’t in the cute way Spock did it, “As I just said…I was looking for you.  I wish to discuss our child.”

               “My child,” Jim snapped.  “My son.  Why…why are you here? Why do you want to discuss him?”

               “Your son is also mine.  I wish to see him.  What is his name?”

               “Sebastian and why do you want to meet him?  You said you wanted nothing to do with the half-breed I was carrying, why now?”

               “I have thought about you and the child and it would be logical for me to see him.  I have thought that if I sent you a message that you would not be as receptive as you be if I was here asking you in person. I could take legal action.”

               Jim shook his head, “No…no that’s not necessary.”

               “Then may I see him? Tonight perhaps?”

               Jim bit his bottom lip and then shook his head, “Tonight isn’t good.  I have a lot going on with work and everything.  How about tomorrow?”

               “Tomorrow is acceptable.  Could I come to your residence?  That would be a logical meeting place as Severus would be more comfortable at his home.”

               “Sebastian,” Jim corrected.

               “Sebastian, right, I apologize for getting our son’s name wrong, Jim.  May I have your address?”

               Jim thought about it, _He is Sebastian’s biological father and he wants to meet him.  Get to know him and perhaps be involved in his life.  I can’t deny him that, but…Spock.  I need to tell him._

Jim then smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

               Spock sat in the nursery with Sebastian and helped him stack blocks. 

               “When your daddy comes home,” Spock started. “I would very much appreciate it if you went to bed early.  Daddy and I need to talk and then…we wish to go to bed.  To sleep.”

**_I am not sleepy right now,_ Sebastian thought. **

               “Please go to bed early.”

**_Well alright.  I will try.  Can I have that block please?_ **

Spock handed the block that Sebastian was making grabby hands towards as some knocked loudly on the front door.  Spock stood up and told Sebastian to stay in his room while he went to the door.  He then left the room and went to the door and opened it.

               “Stonn,” Spock said, internally surprised to see the Vulcan standing there. “What are you doing here?”

               “I am here to see my son,” Stonn replied.  “James gave me his address so that I may stop by and see our child.”

               Spock gripped the doorknob, “I believe you are mistaken.  Jim was artificially inseminated.”

               Stonn shook his head, “He was not.  We engaged in sexual intercourse and he became pregnant.  With my child. Now move so that I may see my son.”

               “When is his birthday?” Spock snapped, not moving.

               “Birthdays are illogical.”

               “What is his favorite binky? The blue one or the light green one?”

               “You are being illogical, Spock.  Move.”

               “What lullaby does Jim sing him when he cries at night? What 20th century television program does he enjoy watching? What is his favorite food? A parent would know these things.  I know them.”

               Stonn narrowed his eyes at Spock, “I do not know those illogical things.  Move.  He is my son, not yours.”

               “He is half-Human, Stonn.  Is that why you have not been here?  Everyone on Vulcan knows your distain for illogical humans,” Spock growled. “Do you even know his name?

               Stonn tried to push by Spock but Spock knocked him back against the wall by the front door.

               “You cannot see him,” Spock growled.  “He is not your son.”

               “You are just emotional because I bedded the human and you have not,” Stonn snapped before lunging at Spock.

               They fought in the entrance way of Jim’s apartment.  Spock managed to get a few punches in before they heard Sebastian’s voice call out from the nursery.  Spock paused and turned his head to make sure that Sebastian wasn’t viewing them fight.  Stonn took advantage of Spock’s distraction and punched him in the mouth.  Spock tasted blood before he threw Stonn out of Jim’s apartment.

               “Leave!” Spock roared at him before slamming the door closed and locking it.  He heard Stonn retreat on the other side of the door before Spock turned and rested his back against it.  He breathed in deep and exhaled before sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. Spock closed his eyes and calmed himself.

**_Sa-mekh?  I heard noises.  What is happening?_ Sebastian thought, coming out of his nursery and walking towards the front door. He found his sa-mekh sitting in front of the door with his eyes closed and his lip bleeding. **

               “Owie,” Sebastian said, coming to stand next to Spock.

               Spock opened his eyes and stared at the boy before nodding, “Yes, Sebastian, I have an owie.”

               Sebastian then leaned forward and kissed Spock’s chin just below Spock’s owie.

               “No owie,” Sebastian said.

               Spock gave him a light smile, “No more owie. Thank you, Sebastian.”

* * *

 

               Jim came home an hour later and found the entry way to his apartment a complete mess.  The little table that he put his keys on was broken and there were a couple dents in the walls.

               _What happened here?_ Jim thought before moving into the kitchen and seeing Spock and Sebastian sitting there.  Sebastian was seated on top of the table, holding an icepack to Spock’s eye.

               “Did Sebastian kick your ass or something?” Jim asked with a light chuckle.

               Spock picked Sebastian up and told him to go play in his room before standing up and staring at Jim.  Jim watched his son run of down the hall before looking at Spock.

               “Seriously, what happened?  Why do you look like you’ve been in a fight?”

               “Stonn stopped by,” Spock said coldly.

               Jim sucked in a breath before internally cursing.  He then moved to the table and collected the icepack and moved to the sink.  He kept his back to Spock as he said, “He wasn’t supposed to come here tonight.”

               “Is he Sebastian’s biological father?”

               Jim closed his eyes and nodded, “Yes.”

               “You lied to me.  You told me you were artificially inseminated. Why?”

               Jim opened his eyes and sighed, “I didn’t just lie to you.  Only Gaila knows I slept with Stonn.”

               “Look at me,” Spock snapped. 

               Jim clenched his fists before turning around and facing the Vulcan, “Okay, fine.  I lied.  I lied to everyone about Stonn, okay?  Not just you.”

               “Do you love him?”

               “What?”

               “Do you love him?”

               Jim sighed, “No.  Spock, look, I was going to tell you about him.”

               “When? Before he came by tomorrow? I do not want him here and I do not want him seeing Sebastian.”

               Jim scoffed, “You don’t live here and if Stonn wants to see his son and be a part of his life, he can.  He’s his father, he has rights.”

               Spock stepped closer to Jim, “No.  I have known Stonn since I was six point eight years old.  He has never liked humans or half-Vulcans.  He tormented me my whole childhood, Jim.  He will never accept Sebastian as his son.”

               “You don’t know that! I’m sorry he was a bully to you when you were kids, but people can change. He was sincere earlier about wanting to be involved with Sebastian. I’m not going to tell him he can’t see his son.”

               “Sebastian is not his son!” Spock growled out. 

               “Yes he is!”

               “Sebastian is my son!” Spock yelled.  “I signed his birth certificate!”

               Jim took a step back from Spock and then said, “You signed his birth certificate?”

               Spock nodded.

               “What the hell is wrong with you?” Jim shouted. “You’re not his father! You can’t just sign things like that and think everything will be okay.  That’s a legal document!”

               “I had thought that, considering our change in relationship status, you would not be upset about knowing that I am legally Sebastian’s father.  Apparently I was wrong.”

               “Yes, you were wrong.  Stonn is his father.  Biologically and legally. Oh my god, I have to go through court and get that changed now!”

               Spock clenched his fists, “What about me? What about us and last night?”

               Jim ran a hand through his hair, “Us? Are you serious right now? The only thing I care about right now is what’s best for Sebastian.  Stonn is…he is his father.”

               “I have been with you since before he was born! Where has Stonn been? On Vulcan with his bond-mate.  They are having a child, Jim.  Did you know that? They are having a pure blood Vulcan child and there is no way they want to add you and your half bre…” Spock stopped as Jim slapped him across the face. Spock immediately regretted referring to Sebastian as a half-breed.

               “You don’t know everything, Spock.  You say you’re Sebastian’s father but getting into a fight in front of Sebastian is not what a responsible parent does.  Get out of my apartment, Spock.”

               “I did not start the fight and it did not occur in front of Sebastian,” Spock said before turning and heading to the door.  He then stopped and asked, “When did Stonn contact you about seeking visitation?”

               Jim was moments away from crying but he answered with, “Today...an hour or so after I talked with you, why?”

               “Because he heard our conversation when you comm’d me earlier,” Spock replied before leaving the apartment. 

               “So,” Jim sobbed out.  “Doesn’t mean anything.”  _It doesn’t._ Jim thought before sitting down on the floor and crying.  He didn’t want Spock to find out this way and he certainly didn’t want him out of their lives.

* * *

 

               Spock returned to his own apartment where he promptly punched a hole in a wall and screamed out.  He then curled up on his bed and cried before making plans to depart for Vulcan and undergo Kolinhar.


	29. Spock Says Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing a couple parts to this. I'm sorry! Things will get better in the next chapter! I promise!

               Jim called Stonn the next day and made arrangements to bring Sebastian by the Vulcan Embassy to meet him. Jim had wanted to call Spock after he had calmed down.  He wanted to apologize and try and work things out, but Jim couldn’t bring himself to do it.  He loved the Vulcan, but he didn’t know if Spock would want to be with him knowing that Stonn would likely be involved in Sebastian’s life. 

               He sat in his office and looked over the calculations of his experiment when Gaila bounced into the room and sat across from him. 

               “So? When’s the wedding?” she asked. “And I know you two still didn’t do it?”

               Jim shook his head, “There isn’t going to be a wedding.”

               “What? Why?”

               “Because Spock can’t accept that he is not Sebastian’s father and that Stonn is.”

               “Stonn?  You told him about Stonn?”

               He sighed, “I didn’t have to.  Stonn is here in San Francisco and he stopped by yesterday and wanted to see about being involved in his son’s life.”

               “I hope you told him no and to go fuck himself with his micro dick.”

               Jim shook his head.

               Gaila’s eyes went wide, “Jim! You can’t seriously let Stonn in your life or Sebastian’s.  He fucked you, once, and when you told him you were pregnant he told you and the baby to get lost.”

               “I know, but he’s changed…I think.  And he wants to be involved.”

               “Did he say that? Because I highly doubt that is what he really wants, Jim.  What happened with you and Spock?”

               “Spock and Stonn apparently don’t get along.  Childhood enemies or something.  Look, Gaila, this isn’t about Spock, this is about Sebastian and what’s best for him…”

               “Spock is what’s best for him!  Spock is what’s best for you as well!”

               “Gaila…” Jim tried but the Orion shook her head.

“No, Jim. No.  You are being a fucking idiot about this.  Spock loves you and Sebastian.  He has been here for both of you since day one and you’re throwing it all away for microdick? Sebastian only knows Spock, Jim.  Stonn is a fucking stranger.  An anonymous sperm donor, just like you told everyone.”

               Jim hung his head as Gaila got up.

               “Tell Stonn to fuck off and go make up with Spock, Jim.  That is what’s best for Sebastian,” Gaila told him before turning and leaving the room.

               _I’m fucking everything up._

 

* * *

While Jim was at work Spock went to his apartment.  He knew that Janice was there and he wished to pick up a few of his belongings and say goodbye to Sebastian before leaving for Vulcan.  He let himself into the apartment and nodded to Janice who was making something in the kitchen.

               “I wasn’t expecting you, Mr. Spock,” Janice said.  “Jim said that you wouldn’t be coming around for a while.  Is everything okay?”

               “Yes, I merely wish to grab a couple of my possessions that I have here and speak with Sebastian.”

               “He should be getting up from his nap about now.  You can go on back to his nursery.

               Spock nodded and went to grab his overnight bag that had been left in Jim’s room before putting his stuff in it.  He then went into Sebastian’s room and found the boy standing up in his crib and looking at him.

**_Sa-mekh! Sa-mekh is here!_ Sebastian thought, making grabbing hands towards Spock.  **

               Spock had been mediating and enforcing his shields for the last several hours but that all went away when the boy’s blue eyes lit up at seeing him.  Spock trembled a bit but kept from crying as he went and picked up Sebastian from his crib.  He cuddled him to him before sitting in the rocking chair and turning the boy on his lap to face him.

               “I am going away tomorrow,” Spock told him.

**_Why?_ **

“I have to go back to Vulcan.”

**_No! No do not go.  Daddy and I are here.  You can move in with us._ **

“There is training that I wish to complete.  To purge myself of emotion.  I would rather do that than live with pain and heartache of not having my t’hy’la and child.  I cannot bare it, Sebastian.  I…” Spock started to tear up.  “I love you, Sebastian. I love you and your father so much that I have to leave. Being here, on Earth, and not having you or your daddy in my life.  It is too painful.”

**_Do not cry.  I do not understand what is happening, but do not cry,_ Sebastian thought before reaching his little hands out and grabbing Spock’s ears.  _Stop crying._**

“No owie,” Sebastian said while thinking, _I need to learn to say new words._

Spock let out a light chuckled and nodded, “No owie.”  Spock could feel the boy reaching out to him mentally, wanted to establish a parental bond with Spock.  Spock removed the boys hands from his ears and then then sniffled.  He wiped his tears away before hugging Sebastian to him. He then kissed the boys cheeks.

               “Goodbye, my sa-fu,” Spock said before standing up and putting Sebastian back in his crib.

**_No! Do not leave.  I give you something!_ Sebastian then looked around in his crib and then grabbed a little stuffed penguin and stood up and handed it to Spock. **

               “Pen-gin!” Sebastian said. 

               “Penguin,” Spock said, taking the stuffed animal and then handing it back to the boy.  Sebastian shook his head and didn’t take the toy.

**_No, I want you to have it!_ **

“Are you giving this to me?”

               “Yeah,” Sebastian replied as Spock smiled and then kissed his forehead.  Spock then turned and reluctantly left.

* * *

               “We’re going to see your father today, Sebastian,” Jim said the next morning as he sat Sebastian on his changing table to put him in a cute outfit.

**_Yay! We get to see sa-mekh.  He said he was leaving but are we going with him?_ **

               “What outfit would be the cutest on you, huh?  How about froggys?” Jim ask, holding up a light green outfit.

**_Froggys…no, daddy._ **

“Or, we have a Thumper outfit. You like Thumper,” Jim said, holding up a light blue outfit in his other hand.

**_Daddy…I do not like either of those._ **

“Thumper it is.”

               “No!” Sebastian said.

               “Yes, Sebastian.  You want to look cute when you meet your sa-mekh, don’t you?”

**_Meet my sa-mekh? I already know Spock._ **

* * *

 

“This is a nice office,” Jim said, pushing the stroller into Stonn’s office in the Vulcan Embassy.  He looked at the décor.  There were some ancient looking artifacts on several nearby shelves.  Jim then turned his attention to Stonn who was seated at his desk. 

**_Oh! I can destroy those!_ Sebastian thought, looking at the toys on the shelves.  _That one I can shove into that slot in the wall._**

Stonn stood up from the desk and came around to Jim and Sebastian.   Jim smiled at Stonn and moved to stand beside the stoller.

               “So…this is Sebastian,” Jim told him.

               Stonn nodded and knelt down in front of the stroller and viewed the boy sitting there.

**_Who are you?_ Sebastian thought.  _I do not like you.  Take this!_ Sebastian then aimed his bottle at the Vulcan and squirted his milk at him. **

               Stonn stood up and backed away as Jim fussed at his son and took the bottle away.  He turned to Stonn and chuckled, “It’s just milk.”

               Stonn wiped his face off as Jim took Sebastian out of his stroller and let him walk around the office.

               “Isn’t he cute?  My friends say he looks like me. Especially the eyes.  He has your ears,” Jim smiled at Stonn and said.

               “Indeed he does have human eyes.  Where is he at developmentally?  Vulcan children by his age are talking and starting to think logically.”

               “Well he’s talking,” Jim replied before looking at Sebastian and telling him not a touch the artifacts.

**_Well alright. I just wanted to play with it,_ Sebastian thought, moving his hands away. **

               “Logic is…I don’t really know how his logic is, but he is very smart.  He has been…Sebastian, daddy said not to touch.”

**_Okay! I heard you!_ **

“He is acting illogically,” Stonn said.

               “He’s not even a year old so when he sees something interesting, he wants to get his chubby little hands on it.  So, do you want to discuss visitation?”

               Stonn look at him and quirked an eyebrow, “Visitation?”

               “Yeah, you want to be involved, don’t you?  You said you did.”

Stonn stared at him before looking to Sebastian and saying, “He has an odd look on his face.  Is that normal or a genetic defect?”

               “Genetic defect? What?” Jim asked before looking to his son and then laughing. “Oh, no.  He’s making that face cuz he’s pooping.”  Jim then went over to his son and picked him.  He grabbed the diaper bag from the stroller and going over to Stonn’s desk and laying his son down on it. 

               He started undressing his son to change his diaper when Stonn said, “There is a bathroom across the hall.  This desk was imported and is very old.”

               “Visitation, Stonn, yes or no?”

               “Why would I want to visit him or you?”

               Jim stopped and turned his head to look at Stonn, “You said you wanted to see our son.  To be involved.”

               “Negative.  I only stated that I wished to see Severus.”

               “Sebastian!”

               “I do not care what human name you have given him.  I informed you I wish to see him and I have.  Cease changing him on the desk.”

               Jim shook his head, getting angry at the Vulcan, “I am so fucking stupid.  I thought you wanted to be involved. To be there for your son, but what…you just wanted to see him.  Why?”

               “I was curious to see if the child had any defects.  He is the second surviving half-human, half-Vulcan. Now, the desk….”

               “Is junk!” Jim yelled, slamming his son’s poopy diaper down on the desk before putting on a clean on and redressing his son. He put Sebastian back on the floor and turned to face Stonn who was cringing over the mess on his desk. “So you only wanted to see him out of scientific curiosity? Is that is or did you decide to see him only after you found about that Spock was in his life?”

               “Vulcans do not lie so I will admit that, yes, after hearing you and him converse and then speaking with Spock, I did decide to see you and the child.  I guess it is logical for half breeds to stick together.”

               “Do not call Spock a half breed and do not call my son one either.  Spock is more of a man than you are.”

               “I am Vulcan,” Stonn told Jim. “Spock is the half-man.”

               “Then Spock is more Vulcan that you are.  Aren’t you Vulcans big about honor?  Spock was honorable.  He was there for me…for Sebastian since before he was born.  He didn’t have to be but he was and he didn’t care that Sebastian was half anything. Where the fuck were you?”

               “I was bonding with his ex-bond-mate.”

               “What?”

               Stonn nodded, “T’Pring is Spock’s ex-bondmate and she is now mine and we are having a child.  He could not impregnate her so he has to settle for you and your kre'nath.”

 _He did not just call my son a bastard!_ Jim thought before seeing red.  He folded up Sebastian’s stroller and then swung it like a baseball bat at Stonn, hitting him in the side of the head.

**_Are we hitting things?  Can I destroy the toys? I’m going to destroy the toys!_ Sebastian then started throwing the artifacts on to the floor and giggling whenever one shattered and broke. **

               “You know what?” Jim asked, once Stonn had picked himself up off the floor.  “I think I will take you to court.”

               “If you do…”

               “You won’t do shit.  I’ll drag you and your honor through the mud on Vulcan if you try to take my son from me.  I want it in writing that you are nothing to Sebastian.  That you will never come near me or my son again.  And that you won’t try to claim him either.  You have no rights to him at all. Got it?”

               Stonn nodded.

               “Also, I do not want you coming near Spock again either.  You’re a bully and a fucking asshole.”

               Stonn narrowed his eyes at Jim as the human grabbed up his son and stomped out of the office.

               “Asshole,” Sebastian said to Stonn as the door shut behind him and Jim.

* * *

               “I’m so sorry I made you meet that horrible person,” Jim said to his son when they got home.  Jim changed Sebastian out of the Thumper outfit and put him into just a plain t-shirt and pants.  They were sitting on the couch and Jim was holding his son in his lap.

**_You said we were meeting sa-mekh.  That was not him, daddy._ **

“It sucks, you know.  The one person who has a genetic bond to you treats you like a jerk.  Like a science experiment.  Every time I take you someplace, people go crazy about how cute you are. Everybody loves you.  Grandpa Chris loves you.  Sam loves you. Bones, Gaila, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Carol, and Scotty love you. Amanda and Sarek love you. Spock loves you,” Jim then paused.  He looked at his son in his lap and Sebastian looked up at him. “Sebastian, do you love Spock?”

**_Yes I love my sa-mekh.  You love him too!_ **

“I need to call him.  I need to tell him I’m sorry and that I fucked up and that I love him,” Jim fussed to himself.  He sat Sebastian on the ground and went to grab his PADD from his bedroom.  He took the PADD from the bedside table.  He was going to video call Spock and hoped that the Vulcan would be receptive to talking if he saw Sebastian’s face.  Jim looked at the screen and saw a ping on the app he had that was connected to Sebastian’s baby monitor in his room. 

               Jim sat on his bed and opened the video that had been recorded.  He saw Sebastian wake up from a nap and stand up.  Jim watched as Spock came into the room and pick Sebastian up and sit in the rocking chair.   He turned the sound on and started crying when he heard what Spock was saying to his son.

_Kolinhar! No, Spock!  Wait…t’hy’la…that’s…that means friend in Vulcan.  No…friend and brother and…oh shit!  Fucking idiot, Jim! Soulmate!_

               Jim rushed out of his room and into the living room to gather up his communicator to call Spock. He dropped his PADD on the couch and grabbed Sebastian’s diaper bag.  He had put his communicator in there earlier. 

               He was rifling through the bag when he heard a little voice say, “Sa-mekh!”

               Jim paused and turned around.  He saw Sebastian was holding his PADD and looking at the video of Spock and him on nanny cam. Jim put the diaper bag down and went over to his son.

               “Who is this, Sebastian?” Jim asked, pointing to Spock on the PADD’s screen.

               “Sa-mekh!”

               Jim’s heart skipped a beat at hearing that, “Do you…do you think Spock is your father?”

               “Sa-mekh! Sa-mekh! Sa-mekh!” Sebastian chanted, pointing to Spock on the screen.

               Jim sniffled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s right.  He’s your sa-mekh.  Let’s go get him, okay?  He needs to come home, doesn’t he?”

               “Yes!”


	30. Getting Spock Back

               Jim tried calling Spock, but it didn’t connect.  He then called Uhura.

               “Hello?” she answered.

               “Uhura! Hey! Where’s Spock? I can’t get ahold of him,” Jim said.

               “Oh course you can’t,” she said tersely. “He’s leaving for Vulcan today.”

               “I know, I know.  I fucked up and I need to fix it.  Has he left for the shuttle port or is he already on the star base?”

               “He might be at the shuttle port.  I don’t know exactly when the transport is leaving for Vulcan.  Go and get him and fix it.  Jim, he loves you and Sebastian so much.”

               “I love him, too.  I just…I made a mistake and I’m going to make it right.”

* * *

 

               Jim gathered up his son and hightailed it down to the shuttle port.  He stood in front of the arrivals and departures board and saw that there was a transport heading to Vulcan from the starbase in thirty minutes. 

               “Shit!” Jim fussed to himself before rushing over to a pay station to get a ticket up to the starbase.

               “Jim!” Jim heard someone call him as he got to the pay station. He turned and saw Chekov approaching him.

               “Pavel, hey, I can’t really talk right now,” Jim told the young Russian.

               “Oh, I understand.  You must be going up to see Spock off, right?”

               Jim nodded, “You know where Spock is?”

               “Yes.  I see him just fifteen minutes ago. He looked very upset.”

               “Can you come up to the base with me?  Help me find him?”

               Chekov smiled and nodded, “Of course!”

* * *

 

               Once up on the starbase, Jim checked the docking numbers and saw the transport he needed to get to was on the other side of the base.

               _I may not get there in time,_ Jim thought. _Dammit._

He then looked to Chekov and said, “Can you sit here with Sebastian while I run to get Spock?”

               Chekov nodded, “I can do zat!”

               Jim nodded and handed Sebastian to the Russian before running as fast as he could to Spock.

               “Daddy!” Sebastian called after Jim. _Where are you going? Where is sa-mekh and why is the man with the speech impediment watching me?_

“It is okay, little Sebastian.  I vill vatch you,” Chekov bounced the boy in his arms and said.  “Do you want some ice-cream?”

**_I would like my sa-mekh and daddy…oh…wait…did you say ice-cream?  Why yes, I would like some ice-cream._ **

Chekov smiled and then walked over to a nearby ice-cream shop.

* * *

 

               Jim stopped and knelt down to catch his breath.  He looked up at the dock number and saw that he was almost there.  He sighed and adjusted his glasses before standing back up.

               “Last call for transport Zeta nine to Vulcan.  Last call for transport Zeta nine to Vulcan,” Jim heard a voice on the loudspeaker say.

               “Shit!” Jim exclaimed before taking off running again. 

               _Can’t let him go! Can’t let him just up and leave us!_ Jim kept chanting in his head as he neared the dock.  He could see that there still were some people waiting in line to get on the transport and among those, Jim could see a black bowl cut. 

               _Yes! He’s still here!_

“Spock!” Jim called out as he quickly approached but the man didn’t turn around.  Jim saw Spock show his boarding pass to an attendant and was about to board.

               _Oh no you don’t!_ Jim thought before weaving through the crowd of people and tackling his Vulcan to the ground.

               _That hurt.  I made a mistake,_ Jim cringed in discomfort as he sprawled on the floor next to Spock. _He weighs a ton.  It’s like running into a brick wall. Where are my glasses?_

* * *

 

**_I would like my daddy and sa-mekh now,_ Sebastian thought after eating his little bit of ice-cream.  **

               Chekov whipped off the boy’s face and threw away the napkin as two woman approached him.

               “Oh isn’t he just the cutest,” one of the woman cooed.

               Chekov stood up and smiled at the ladies, “I am babysitting for a friend, but yes, Sebastian is very adorable.”

               “You’re cute, too,” the other woman said to Chekov.

               Chekov grinned and then proceeded to flirt and chat with the women.

**_You are not very good at babysitting, Mister Chekov.  I would like my daddy and sa-mekh now.  Hello!_ Sebastian looked up at Chekov and the women and then shook his head.  _Fine.  I will find them myself._ He then got off his chair and walked away. **

**_Now, where would they be?  Oh, look! They have a shuttle in here.  Sa-mekh says that shuttles take you places.  Perhaps this one will take me to my parents._ Sebastian then walked over to the shuttle and climbed up the few steps into and sat in the back as he started to drive off.  _Daddy and sa-mekh will be most pleased that I am coming to find them._**

* * *

 

“Jim, why did you do that?” Spock asked as he got up from the floor and stared down at Jim. 

               Jim blinked up at him and shrugged, “I wanted to stop you and now you’re blurry.  Have you seen my glasses?”

               Spock looked around on the ground near them and found them as Jim got up from the floor.  Spock handed them to him and Jim put them on.

               “Good, now I can see you,” Jim smiled and told the Vulcan.

               Spock just stared at him before picking up his bag and asked, “Why are you here?”

               “I’m here because I love you, you idiot.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at that and shook his head, “You made it clear that…”

               “I was wrong, Spock.  I was so fucking wrong. About everything.  You were right about Stonn.  He…he just wanted to see Sebastian and mess with you.  He had no intention of being involved at all.”

               Spock just stood there, not quite looking at Jim.

               “Spock, please…look at me,” Jim asked softly.

               The Vulcan turned his head and met Jim’s gaze.  Jim stepped closer and placed a hand on Spock’s chest.

               “I am so fucking sorry.  If Stonn hadn’t shown up, I still would’ve told you the truth about him.  I would’ve told that he and I had sex once...”

               Spock nostrils flared at that and he almost looked away, but Jim placed both hands on either side of his head and kept him looking at him.

               “We did it once.  It was horrible.  Seriously, he’s like the worst in bed, I didn’t even finish.”

               Spock blinked at that, his eyes almost twinkling in amusement as Jim continued, “Spock, I love you.  I cherish you.  I never, ever loved Stonn and I never will love anyone else.  We’re t’hy’la, right? Soulmates.”

               Spock’s eyes went wide at that, “How did you know?”

               Jim smiled, “I watched Sebastian’s nanny cam from when you came to tell him goodbye.  You’re Sebastian’s father.  You always have been.  Please don’t leave us.  If you do then we’ll just have to follow you and pick at you that whole time you try and do that kolinhar bullshit.”

               Spock was silent for a moment before he reached up and grabbed Jim’s hands and took them off his head. 

               “I am sorry as well.  I overreacted.”

               “Me too.  We’re both idiots and did not handle that situation well at all.”

               “Are you still mad that I signed Sebastian’s birth certificate?” Spock asked.

               Jim shook his head, “No.  It was very logical of you to sign it.  You’re his sa-mekh after all.”

               Spock nodded, “I am.  I am also sorry for referring to Sebastian as a half…”

               “Spock, stop.  I know you didn’t mean it and I know that you would never to refer to him as that ever again.”

               “Never. And what of Stonn?  You said he had no intention of being involved.”

               Jim clenched his hands in Spock’s and sighed, “Asshole just wanted to see what kind genetic defects Sebastian had, if any.  Then called our son a kre'nath.”

               Spock growled at that, “He has no right to refer to Sebastian as that.  Stonn is the shamed one.  Turning his back on you and Sebastian.”

               “I know and I told him that. Right after I hit him upside the head with Sebastian’s stroller. I told him that you’re more man…Vulcan male than he is.  You don’t care about Sebastian’s genetics.  You just loved both of us and were there when he wasn’t.  I’m making him sign over his parental rights.  I won’t have him trying to come into our lives again.  Sebastian has you and that’s what’s best for him…and for me.”

               Spock held Jim’s hands and nodded. 

               Jim grinned, “Can we have a make-up kiss now?”

               Spock growled and pulled Jim to him.  Claiming his lips in a deeply passionate kiss that left Jim breathless.

               They stood there and made-out for what felt like hours, but was really just a few minutes before they were interrupted by an attendant. Jim broke the kiss and turned his head to the attendant.

               “The transport is about to depart.  Are either of you leaving?”

               Jim tuned back to Spock with pleading eyes.

               “I am not leaving,” Spock said to the attendant but with his eyes focused on Jim.

               The attendant nodded and walked off as Jim stood back and grabbed Spock’s hand.

               "I love you, Spock."

               "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," Spock replied. 

               Jim grinned and then said, “Our son is up near the cafeteria.  Let’s go get him and then head on home.”              

               Spock gave Jim a small smile and nodded, “Of course, ashayam.”

* * *

 

               Jim happily held Spock’s hand the whole walk back to where he had left Chekov and Sebastian.  Jim hadn’t told Spock about Sebastian learning a new word and couldn’t wait to surprise him. As they approached the spot Jim had left them Chekov came running out of a nearby ice-cream parlor.

               “Do you have him?” Chekov started fussing.

               “Excuse me?” Spock said.

               “Where’s Sebastian?” Jim asked.

               “I vas talking vith these women and vhen I turned around he vas gone!”

               Jim went cold at hearing that before panicking and looking around, “Oh my god! Sebastian!”

               “How could you lose him?” Spock snarled at Chekov before rushing over to a nearby computer terminal.  He started to hack into the computer and try and locate Sebastian. 

               Jim was ready to hyperventilate as Chekov flagged down a security officer. He ran around the area and then over to a railing to look down at the lower levels of the starbase. He quickly looked everywhere and then saw him.

               “Sebastian!” Jim called out, seeing his little boy walking through a crowd of people three levels below.

               Spock rushed over to Jim, “Where?”

               Jim pointed at where his son had just been but was now not in sight anymore, “We have to get down there.  Where’s a turbolift…”

               Jim trailed off as Spock climbed over the railing and jumped down. Jim’s eyes went wide as he saw the Vulcan land on his feet on the level Sebastian had been on before taking off running.

_Damn…wow…no, not the time, Jim.  Now, where is that turbolift!_

* * *

 

               Jim quickly go off the turbo lift and took off towards where he had last seen Spock.  He saw the Vulcan not too far away, standing and looking around.  Jim came to stand beside him and started looking around as well.

               “Can’t you smell him or something?” Jim ask, getting more worried by the passing seconds.

               “I am not a canine and there are too many people about.  I cannot discern his scent from the others,” Spock replied.

               Jim stood up on the chair next to him to get a better view and saw him.  He saw his son walking towards the path of an oncoming luggage cart.   

               “Sebastian!” Jim called out.  His son turned his head and saw him.

**_Oh, its daddy! There you are.   I have been trying to locate you and sa-mekh, but this is a very busy please,_ Sebastian thought before starting to walk towards where his daddy was. **

               “Sebastian, stop!” Spock yelled as he and Jim took off towards him.

**_I am coming!  Daddy, look! Sa-mekh is with you!_ **

Spock ran ahead of Jim when he saw the driver of the luggage cart was not paying attention to where he was going and almost ran into a couple people who luckily moved out of the way.

               Sebastian stopped when he heard a noise and froze when he saw a large cart quickly come towards him.  

**_Uh-oh!_ **

“Sebastian!” someone yelled as Sebastian felt himself be snatched up and carried out of the path just as the driver noticed the boy in his way.  The driver panicked and quickly turned the wheel and crashed the cart into storefront. 

               Spock held his son tightly in his arms as he carried him over to a nearby bench and sat Sebastian down on it.  He knelt down in front of the boy and ignored the people circling around the accident as he looked over Sebastian and saw that he was well.

               “Is he okay?” Jim fussed as he rushed over and knelt down next to Spock.  He look at his boy and sighed in relief.  “You scared the crap out of me, little guy.  Don’t ever wander off like that.”

**_Well, okay, I will not wander off again, but you should not leave me with the Chekov person.  He is easily distracted but persons with big milk dispensers. Look daddy, Sa-mekh is here! We found sa-mekh._ **

Jim smiled and then looked over at the accident and cringed, “Wonder if we’ll have to pay for that.”

               “I do not believe so.  The driver was not looking where he was going and in fact almost hit several people before getting close to where Sebastian was,” Spock said before standing up. Jim stood as well and looked at Spock.

               “You can run really fast.”

               Spock looked at Jim and quirked an eyebrow, “Vulcans are three times stronger than humans.”

               “Sa-mekh!”

               Spock’s eyes went wide as he heard that.  Jim smiled at him, “Yeah, so Sebastian learned a new word.”

               Spock looked down to his son as Sebastian smiled up at him and said, “Sa-mekh! Up!”

               Jim watched Spock picked up Sebastian and cuddle him.

               “Yes, I am you sa-mekh, Sebastian,” Spock softly said before reaching a hand out and pulling Jim into a hug as well.  “You and your daddy are mine.”

               Jim chuckled and leaned into Spock to whisper in his ear, “Well, I will be yours if you can get Sebastian to bed early tonight.”

               Spock lightly growled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ next chapter will probably be mostly sexytimes between the happy couple ^-^


	31. Sexytimes

Sebastian did not want to go to bed early.  The ice-cream Chekov had given him early was making the little boy hyper.  Sebastian now wanted to stay up and play with his parents.  Jim was laying on his bed, just about to fall asleep when Sebastian booped him on the nose and then started jumping on the bed. Jim sighed and turned his head to look at Spock who was on the other side of the bed.

“Can’t you nerve pinch him or something?” Jim asked.

Spock’s eyes went wide as he turned his head to look at Jim.  Jim chuckled and shook his head, “I’m joking Spock.”

Spock nodded and looked up to Sebastian before saying, “You get some sleep.  I will take him to his room and play.”

Jim yawned, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.  We do not require as much sleep as you do.”

“Alright, but come to bed once he’s asleep,” Jim told him before taking off his glasses.  Spock grabbed up his son and left the room as Jim got under the covers of his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

  


Jim mumbled in his sleep as he felt someone kiss his neck.  He didn’t quite wake up so the person went under the covers and lifted Jim’s shirt a bit to kiss the skin of his stomach.  Jim squirmed a bit, but still did not wake.

Spock shook his head and pushed the shirt up higher and kissed up Jim’s chest.  Jim squirmed again, this time starting to wake up.  Spock got to a pert nipple and darted his tongue out to trace around the areola. Jim moaned out and fluttered his eye open as Spock latched on and start to suck.

Jim arched his back and whimpered before moving the covers off of Spock’s head.  Jim groaned and pushed Spock back.

“You’re not going to get anything from them,” Jim said as Spock sat up and stared down at him.

“My intention was to wake you,” Spock retorted.

Jim chuckled at that, “Yeah, sure.  Well, now that I’m awake…what are we going to do?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow than pulled Jim’s sleep shirt all the way off before leaning down and kissing him.  Jim arms came around Spock as they passionately kissed.  He ground his hips up into Spock’s and moaned at feeling their erections rub against one another’s.  Spock groaned at the contact before moving from Jim’s lips to trail nips and kisses across Jim’s jaw to his neck and collar.

Jim arched up again as Spock moved to his chest and started marking him all over.

“Is this…is this so that people know I’m yours?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Spock replied, his voice sounding rough.

Jim nodded and then cried out as Spock attached himself to the other nipple.

_Such sweet noises he is making for me,_ Spock thought as he started to suck and nibble at it while his other hand was rolling the other nipple with his thumb.  Jim mewled as Spock worked on his sensitive buds.

“You have a kink,” Jim groaned out. “I swear you do.”

Spock sat back on his haunches and shrugged, “Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled at that and then sat up to remove Spock’s shirt.  Once Spock was bare chested Jim roamed his hands up and down the Vulcan’s hard body.

Jim then bit his lip and asked, “So um…when was the last time…I mean…have you ever…with a guy?”          

Spock shook his head and laid Jim back down on the bed.  He lightly kissed the blonde’s lips before sitting back and divesting Jim of his pajama pants and underwear. Jim sighed as his hard cock sprang free.  Spock stared at it before leaning down to lick up Jim’s penis from base to the tip that was leaking copious amount of clear precum.

Jim moaned and gripped the sheets under him.  Spock gripped Jim’s hips as he brought the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Jim gasped and wanted to thrust up but Spock was too strong. Spock then took more into his mouth and Jim threw his head back and bit his bottom lip.  Spock’s mouth was hot around him as the Vulcan began to bob his head, up and down, each time taking more and more of Jim in. 

“Ah! Spock!” Jim cried out as he felt himself hit the back of the Vulcan’s throat.  One of his hands moved and fisted Spock’s hair and he tried to raise his hips and whimpered when Spock held him down. That whimper turned into a moan when Spock pulled off his cock to lick around the head of it before teasing the slit a bit. 

“Stop,” Jim whimper out. 

Spock looked up at Jim before moving back, “Did I do something wrong?”

Jim shook his head, “No, no…you’re amazing.  I just…I’m not ready to…finish yet.”

“You wish to reach climax while engage in intercourse?”

Jim laughed and nodded.  He looked to Spock and said, “Well, yeah.”

“I do not have a condom.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and then shrugged, “Neither do I.  You’re practically sterile, though, right?”

“Yes, as I went through my time nearly seven years ago and no child was conceived,” Spock said.

“Then we don’t need condoms,” Jim told him but thought, _Damn…I guess we won’t have any more kids._ Jim cleared his head of such thoughts before grinning and telling Spock to take his pants off.  

Spock got off the bed and did as Jim instructed.  He removed his pants and underwear and stood at the foot of the bed on display for his new mate. Jim grabbed his glasses from the bedside table before making a whiny noise as he sat up and stared at the large, erect green cock jutting out from between Spock’s legs.

“May I rejoin you in bed?” Spock asked.  Jim tore his eyes away Spock’s penis and nodded. Jim laid back on the bed and spread his legs as Spock crawled back onto the bed and over Jim before making himself comfortable between Jim’s legs.  They both groaned the contact of their cocks sliding against each other.

Spock then kissed Jim and slowly rolled his hips against Jim’s.  Jim could only take that for a few seconds before breaking the kiss to try and say, “There’s lube in the…”

Jim stopped when Spock reached a hand out and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the tube of lubricant from it.

Jim eyed Spock as the Vulcan sat up and examined the tube in his hands.

“How’d you know that was there?”

Spock didn’t meet Jim’s eyes. Instead he just said, “You told me.”

“I was going to, but then you went to the drawer before I could.  How did you know it was there?”

“I um…we do not need to use this. My own natural lubricant that would be sufficient,” Spock said before moving one of his hands to remove Jim’s glasses and set them on the bedside table along with the tube of lube. Jim let him before sitting up and grabbing the base of Spock’s hard erection.

“Spock, have you been in my drawers before?” Jim asked.

Spock bit back a groan and shook his head.

Jim gripped him harder and stroked up the shaft and ran his thumbs over the double ridges, feeling the natural lubricant on the other man’s cock.

“I broke your toy that was in the drawer and I apologize. No, I do not apologize. You should not have that when I am perfectly capable of keeping you satisfied.  May we have sex now?” Spock quickly said.

Jim blinked and then laughed.  He moved his hand off of Spock’s cock and laid back on the bed and continued to laugh.

Spock stared at the laughing man before stroking his own erection and gathering some lubricant.  He then grabbed Jim’s legs and moved them to give him access to Jim’s hole. Jim immediately stopped laughed and moaned as Spock circled a finger around his entrance. 

“Do you wish to continue laughing? Or do you wish for me to prepare you for sexual intercourse?” Spock asked as he slowly pushed the finger into Jim.

Jim closed his eyes and relaxed as the finger breached him.  Spock slowly pushed the finger all the way in before carefully pulling it out and pushing it back in again.  Jim keened when the finger hit his prostate.  He clenched down on it, causing Spock to groan. Jim was hot and tight inside.

Jim sighed and opened his eyes, “Another.”

Spock obliged, quickly inserting two fingers into Jim and moving them in and out and scissoring them.  Occasionally brushing against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips up a bit. “Another, please…I’m good.”

Spock added a third finger and groaned again.  He watched his fingers entering Jim and became increasingly more aroused as he fingered him open.  Seeing his fingers disappearing into Jim to his knuckles then pulling them back out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him and he was relishing in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, whines. He then looked to Jim’s face and watched Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure, a red blush prominent on his skin.

“Now, Spock. I’m ready.” Jim pleaded, thrusting down onto Spock’s fingers.  “Please, I need you.”

Spock removed his fingers and leaned over Jim.  The blonde moved his legs to wrap around the Vulcan’s waist. Spock grabbed his own cocks and teased it against Jim’s entrance for a few seconds before Jim fussed at him to stop being a tease. 

Spock growled and slowly pushed in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizable girth.  Jim moaned out at the slight burning pain, but as more and more of Spock disappeared into him, the pain abated.

Once Spock was fully seated in Jim, he leaned down and peppered kisses along Jim’s cheeks and jaw.  While Spock was finding it difficult to not start pumping into Jim, he waited for his new mate to adjust and tell him to move.

Jim moaned.  _Fuck he’s big.  So full now…love it._

Spock picked up Jim’s loud thoughts and his chest rumbled in response.  Jim lightly chuckled before moving his hips a bit.  His eyes went wide and he cried out as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. He thrust upwards, the pain giving way to pleasure. He moved his hands to grab at Spock’s shoulders.

“Move,” Jim moaned out and looked up at Spock.

Spock started to move when Jim thrust against him. Jim was so tight. Spock thrust down, shoving in and out as Jim moved with him, meeting his thrusts with his own. Heat and desire pooled deep within Spock.

“Mine,” he growled out, nipping at Jim’s lips and neck. Jim was getting close. So close. He clutched at Spock’s shoulders, one hand clawing down his back. Jim yelled, arching under Spock as the blunt double-ridged head of Spock’s cock push in as deep as possible.

“Spock!” Jim cried out as the Vulcan hammered against his prostate, making him see stars. It didn’t take long before he was crying out again and reaching his climax without his cock being touched, his ejaculate covering his and Spock’s stomachs.  Jim’s internal muscles tightened, gripping Spock so hard. Spock thrust once, twice more into that extreme heat, before emptying himself deep inside his mate with his head buried in Jim’s neck, groaning his name.

Jim laid there on his bed, gasping, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him. Spock picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him.  Jim was still trying to catch his breath, but Spock looked fine.  Like he hadn’t just fucked Jim into next week.  He smiled at Spock and moved a hand to run his finger over Spock’s slanted eyebrow. 

“That was amazing,” Jim told him. 

“Indeed,” Spock replied before leaning down to kiss Jim softly before slowly pulling out of him.  Jim sighed as the fullness left him and he felt the slick, wetness of Spock’s seed seeping out of him.   Spock moved to lie next to him on the bed as Jim turned and cuddled up against him.  Spock internally sighed and fought the need to get up and clean himself and Jim off.  His mate was warm and Spock did not want to remove himself from Jim’s side at the moment.

“We will definitely be doing that again and again and again,” Jim yawned and told Spock before kissing the Vulcan’s neck.

“Yes, we will, ashayam," Spock said as he brought a hand up and card through Jim's soft hair. 

Jim smiled and cuddled closer to Spock before closing his eyes and drifting off.  Spock held his mate for a little while until he was sure the Jim would not wake up and then extracted himself from the bed.  He cleaned himself off and then Jim before changing the sheets around the sleeping blonde.  He then got back into bed next to Jim and grabbed up his PADD and starting looking up legal documents so that he could make sure that Stonn would never be involved with Sebastian or Jim ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be a few more chapters left and then this will be complete ^-^


	32. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's not preggo yet, but I promise that Sebastian will be getting a lil sibling soonish

               Jim woke up a little late the next morning and found that he was alone in bed.  Jim made a grumpy face at that before putting on his glasses and getting out of bed, wincing slightly as he was a bit sore from last night’s activities.  He noticed that someone had put him in pajama bottoms, cleaned off his stomach and changed the sheets.

               _Wonder who did that,_ Jim thought with a smile before putting on a t-shirt and leaving the bedroom and going into the kitchen. 

               He found Spock sitting at the kitchen table reading his PADD while Sebastian sat in his highchair and ate breakfast.

               “Morning,” Jim said, walking over to them.  Spock turned his head up to him as Jim leaned down to kiss Spock on the lips.

               “Daddy!” Sebastian fussed.  Jim chuckled and moved over to his son and kissed his cheek before walking over to the refrigerator and opening it.  He then felt someone come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist while nuzzling his neck.

               “I hope last night was satisfactory,” Spock said.

               Jim turned around in Spock’s arms and smiled, “Oh, it was very satisfactory.”

               “Better than… _him_?” Spock asked, his eyes darkening a bit.

               Jim laughed, “Oh, yes! So much better than him and his tiny micropenis.”

               Spock’s eyes soften and he then looked a bit smug, “Good.  Now, I have drawn up some legal documents so that he can sign them and not have any rights to our son.”

               Jim stepped back and nodded as Spock picked the PADD up from the table and presented it to him.  Jim looked over it and nodded again.

               “Looks good.  When did you do this?”

               “Last night after you fell asleep.  Vulcan’s need less sleep than humans so I worked on this while I waited for Sebastian to wake up.”

               Jim crossed his arms over his chest, “You weren’t…worn out by our activities?”

               “I was…relaxed by it, but not worn out.”

               Jim chuckled, “Well next time I will just have to try harder at getting you worn out, won’t I?”

Spock lightly growled before Jim turned back to the refrigerator to grab that mild carton.  He shut the door and saw Spock turned and go back to the table.  Jim then grinned and quickly slapped Spock on the butt, before moving away to get a box of cereal.

**_Daddy hit sa-mekh’s butt.  Why?_ Sebastian thought as Spock wondered that as well. **

               “Owie, sa-mekh?” Sebastian asked Spock. 

               Spock looked to his son and nodded, “Yes, daddy gave me an owie.”

               Jim laughed at that as Sebastian said, “No, daddy!”

* * *

 

“Okay, seriously, stop having sex,” Gaila fussed at Jim and Spock.  She had just barged into Spock’s office and found Jim on his knees in front of Spock who was sitting in his chair.  Jim quickly stood up and whipped his mouth off as Spock turned his chair away and put himself back into his pants while plotting the Orion’s demise.

               “I thought you locked the door,” Jim fussed at Spock before laughing and turning to Gaila.  “Just a week ago you were telling us to go have lots and lots of sex and now you want us to stop?”

               “I had thought you’d keep your…dirtiness out of the office, but no…every time I turn my back one of you has a part of yourself inside the other and you won’t even let me watch.  And Jim, seriously, you reek of Spock and his pheromones.”

               Spock turned his chair back towards Jim and the Orion and growled, “You do not need to see either of us in that state.  Especially Jim.  As for Jim’s scent…he is mine and others need to be aware of it so that they will not try and take what is not theirs.”

               Gaila crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, “Whatever.  Anyway, Sebastian’s birthday…what are the plans because it’s next week?”

               Jim smiled big at that and said, “We were thinking that we could go to the aquarium because Sebastian loves it there and then have a cook out at the park nearby.”

               Gaila nodded, “I like it, okay.  And the wedding?”

               Spock raised an eyebrow at that as Jim looked confused.

               “What wedding?” Spock and Jim asked at the same time.

               “You two’s wedding.  When is it?  We all want to know when you two will finally get hitched.”

               “You all want to know?  Who is all?” Jim asked.

               “Me, Bones, Carol, Chris, Amanda, Sam, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Christine…”

               “Okay, okay.  I got it.  Everyone wants to know.  Well, Spock and I haven’t discussed that yet.”

               “We have not, but we will be discussing it soon,” Spock chimed in.

               Jim looked to Spock and smiled, “Really?”

               Spock nodded as Gaila sighed again and said, “You two are still such idiots,” before walking out of the office.  Jim heard her leave but didn’t turn around.  He moved to sit on the desk right in front of where Spock was sitting.

               “You’ve been thinking about us getting married?” Jim asked.

               Spock nodded and stood up.  He spread Jim’s legs and stood between them as Jim wrapped his arms around his neck.

               “It would be logical for us to get married soon.”

               “Logical, of course,” Jim agreed with a smile. He then got an idea and said, “How about we get married next week? All of our friends and family will be in town so it would be perfect.”

               “It would, but would that be taking away from Sebastian’s birthday?”

               “No, no, we could…we could get married on the fifteenth, the day before Sebastian’s birthday.”

               “Where?”

               Jim thought about it some more and then said, “The aquarium has a planetarium next door.  We could call and set up a space and then tell everyone to dress nice and come to it the evening before Sebastian’s birthday for a special…birthday…thingy.”

               “You wish to not tell our family or friends about the wedding and lure them to the planetarium under false pretenses?”

               Jim nodded, “Wouldn’t it be perfect? Everyone would be so surprised.”

               “Indeed.  I like the plan and I will start to make the necessary arrangements,” Spock said before trying to move away, but Jim wrapped his legs around his waist.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at Jim.

               “You can start making the arrangements or…” Jim trailed off, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

               Spock growled and pushed Jim back on the desk.

* * *

 

               “Your sa-mekh and I are getting married next week,” Jim told his son that evening as they ate dinner.  “How does that sound?”

**_I do not know what getting married is, but if you are happy, I guess I am as well,_ Sebastian thought before grabbing his milk bottle and taking a drink.  He watched his daddy turn to his sa-mekh and attach his lips to his.  _They do that a lot now.  It does not look sanitary.  There are also strange noises coming from daddy' and sa-mekh's bedroom at night and some mornings.  I wonder what is happening._**

“Do we need to get bonded as well?” Jim asked Spock when they stopped kissing.

               “Yes, but that can wait a few months,” Spock replied.

               “Why? Shouldn’t we do that when we get human married?”

               “We could, but it may be best to wait.  My time will be upon me fairly soon and that we will officially bond as one then.”

               “Oh,” Jim said before grinning.  “So…in a few months…we get to have crazy, hot,” Jim glanced to their son before saying, “love making when that happens?”

               Spock internally sighed and nodded, “Yes, however, it can be violent.  My last one I broke a couple of T’Pring’s ribs.”

               “Shit, but…you didn’t love her though.  You just needed her so you wouldn’t die.  You love me so you won’t hurt me like that.”

               Spock thought about it before saying, “I do love you, ashaya, and I hope that I will not harm you.  My parents…” Spock momentarily cringed before conintuing, “When my parents returned from seclusion during my father’s time, my mother never looked hurt.  She did not have any broken bones, maybe some bruising, but never did she look to be injured in any other way.”

               “See, I’ll be fine.  We’ll be fine,” Jim told him before kissing him again.  He stood up from the table and picked up their finished plates and walked over to the kitchen sink. 

               Spock watched him and internally hoped he would not harm Jim during his pon farr.  He then heard Sebastian slam his hand down on his high chair tray before feeling his baby food hit him in the face.

               Jim turned around and then laughed at seeing green goo on Spock’s face.

**_I meant to do that,_ Sebastian said.  _It is quite amusing when you and daddy get food on your faces._**

“Our son is most illogical,” Spock sighed out. 

               “Yeah, well, you’re stuck with us,” Jim replied, handing Spock a towel to clean his face. 

               “That I am.”

               Jim picked up his son from his highchair and smiled at Spock, “Maybe we should get a bigger place.  We both have smallish apartments and I don’t think all of our stuff would fit into one of them.”

               “A house perhaps?”

               Jim smiled bigger, “Yes, a house would be great.  Wouldn’t you like that Sebastian?  A nice big house with a treehouse in the backyard and a puppy?”

**_I do not know what a puppy is, but I want one!_ **

“A puppy? Ashayam, I do not…” Spock tried to say but Jim started to walk away while excitedly telling their son about what kind of cute puppy they could get. Spock then internally sighed, _If my mate and child wish for a puppy then I guess we will be getting an illogical puppy. I really need to learn to say ‘no’ to them._


	33. Wedding

               “Does anyone know why we’re here?” Sam asked as he and the group were made to wait in the hallway outside the planetarium.

               “The message they send said that they had a special birthday event here for Sebastian and that we should all dress nicely,” Amanda replied.

               “I know, but what exactly is this special birthday event?”

               Amanda shrugged.

               “I think I might know,” Gaila then chimed in.

               “If I don’t know then you definitely don’t know,” Bones responded.

               Gaila stuck her tongue out at him while Carys and Zoey ran by her, giggling, with David chasing them. 

               “What do you think it is?” Amanda asked Gaila.

               “If it’s what I think it is, then I really shouldn’t say.”

               Amanda chuckled as a staffer from the planetarium came around a corner and motioned for the group to follow her.

* * *

 

               The staffer led them to big double doors and waited for them to gather around before pushing the doors open to reveal a room with a dome ceiling that had a bright scene of space with stars and other celestial bodies. The guests made _ooh_ and _aww_ sounds at the dome ceiling before noticing in the center of the room was a wedding arch and off to the sides were some tables and chairs and a small buffet of food set up.

               Everyone looked confused as they turned to stare at the staffer.

               “We’re here for a birthday,” Chris said to the staffer.

               “No!” Sebastian little voice said as he, Jim, and Spock walked up to them.

               The guests took in the three’s nice suits and finally understood what was going on.

               “A wedding!” Amanda exclaimed before pulling Jim into a big hug. 

               The others started clapped and voicing their surprise and congratulations.

               Jim pulled back from Amanda and smiled big, “Yeah, we’re getting married.”

               “So soon?” Sarek asked, coming over to stand next to his wife.

               “Well Spock is a flight risk,” Uhura chuckled out.  Amanda and Sarek looked to her and then to their son.

               “A flight risk?” Amanda asked.

               Jim looked from his soon-to-be in-laws to his husband before realizing something and gasping out, “You didn’t tell them!”

               Spock opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it and shook his head.

               “Didn’t tell us what?”

               Jim then started laughing, “Oh, you’re in big trouble, Spock.”

               “Tell us what?” Amanda asked again, looking at her son.

               “It does not matter anymore, mother.  Tonight is what matters and that Jim and I are getting married.”

               “Spock and I got into a fight a couple weeks ago and he was going to go back to Vulcan and undergo kolinhar but I stopped him.”

               “Daddy!” Sebastian fussed from where he stood next to his parents.

               “Sorry, right…Sebastian and I stopped him,” Jim corrected.

               Amanda looked to him and then narrowed her eyes and looked to her son, “Excuse me?”

               “Mother…” Spock tried but stopped when he looked to his father and saw an equally cross expression on his face.  Spock went quiet as Jim calmed down his parents and then had everyone gather around for the ceremony to start.

               “Someone’s not going to have a nice wedding night,” Sam murmured to Bones as they walked over to the wedding arch.

               Bones laughed at that and nodded.

* * *

 

               After Spock was reprimanded by his mother a bit, the Justice of the Peace showed up and the wedding got started.  Jim and Spock stood under the arch with the justice as Sebastian sat on Amanda’s lap and paid more attention to the dome’s ceiling.

               They said their vows and Spock surprised Jim with presenting him a platinum wedding band.  Jim stared as Spock slid the ring onto Jim’s ring finger before the Justice pronounced them husbands and they could kiss.

               Their guests broke out in applause as Jim and Spock lightly kissed before turning to face their friends and family for the first time as husbands. Amanda clapped and then managed to get Sebastian to clap as well.

**_Why are we clapping? I do not like clapping.  Why are daddy and sa-mekh standing underneath that thing?_ Sebastian thought.  He stopped clapping and then looked back up at the pretty ceiling.**

* * *

 

               “Why’d you get me a ring?” Jim asked Spock a few minutes later.  They had just got their small wedding cake and were standing to the side while their guests grabbed some.

               “Because I wanted to, ashayam,” Spock replied, grabbing Jim’s hand and rubbing his thumb against the ring on Jim’s finger.  “Others should know that you are taken and a wedding band symbolizes that.”

               Jim chuckled and then gave Spock a quick kiss before saying, “Why aren’t you wearing a ring then?  Shouldn’t people know that you’re mine?”

                “I am yours, however, you are aware that Vulcans hands are sensitive.  If you would like me to have a ring, we can go purchase one together later.”

               Jim smiled and nodded as some of their guests came up to them.

               “This is really nice,” Sam said to his brother before pulling him into a hug.  “I’m glad that Spock finally made an honest man out of you.”

               “Gee, thanks, Sam,” Jim snickered and hugged his brother back. 

               “Where are you going for your honeymoon?” Gaila then asked.

               Spock looked to the Orion before saying, “We had not planned to go on a honeymoon.”

               “You have to go on one,” Chris pipped up.  “I’ll watch Sebastian while you and Jim go somewhere.”

               “No, Sarek and I will watch him,” Amanda said as she came over to them with Sebastian on her hip.

               “I really don’t want to leave my baby,” Jim told them, taking his son from his new mother-in-law.

               “Just go away with Spock for like…a weekend.  Sarek, Chris, and I will watch Sebastian.”

               Jim thought about it before looking to Spock, “What do you think?  Just a weekend?”

               Spock nodded, “A weekend getaway would be pleasant.”

               “Okay, fine.”

               Amanda smiled big, “Oh goodie! I’m going to get another grandbaby.”

               “Mother…” Spock sighed as Sarek shook his head and the others laughed.

               Jim shook his head, “We’ll try to give you another grandbaby, but you may need to be happy with just the one.”

               “Oh, alright.  Well, Sarek and I will be here for a few months so whenever you and Spock need a babysitter, I volunteer.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “We will definitely take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Sebastian's birthday. ^-^


	34. First Birthday And A New House

               “…Happy Birthday to Sebastian!  Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang the next afternoon.  Jim was sitting at a picnic table in the park with Sebastian in his lap and a small cake in front of them.  The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered as Jim tried to coax his son into blowing out the 1 candle on the cake.

               “Come on, Sebastian,” Jim tried.  “Just go…” Jim then mimicked blowing out the candle.

               Sebastian turned his head and stared at his daddy before looking back to the cake. 

**_What is going on?  This is very strange.  Everyone keeps giving me attention and telling me happy birthday.  I do not understand and this seems very illogical. I want to go back to the aquarium and see the fish._ **

“Fishy,” Sebastian said.

               “We already saw the fishys.  Come on, little guy.  Blow the candle out,” Jim tried again. 

               Sebastian just leaned back against his daddy and stared at the cake. Jim sighed and blew the candle out for him.

               “It’s okay, Jim,” Amanda said.  “Spock’s first birthday, he fussed the whole time and then pushed the little cake I made him onto the floor.”              

               Jim shook his head and looked to his husband, “So I can blame you for this then?  Like father like son, huh?”

               Spock shrugged and then picked up Sebastian from Jim’s lap as Jim told the other kids there that they could eat their cupcakes.  Sebastian watched Carys and Zoey grab at the cupcakes and shove huge pieces into their mouths.

**_What are you doing?_ Sebastian asked. **

**_Cupcakes!_ Carys replied. **

**_They’re so good!_ Zoey said as well.  _You need to eat some._**

**_No, thank you._ **

Sebastian then looked away and saw his daddy standing in front of him and sa-mekh.  Jim was holding a small piece of cake on a spoon and holding it out to Sebastian.

               “Just one little bitty bite,” Jim said.  “Please.”

               Sebastian looked to his daddy and then up to Spock.  His sa-mekh moved a hand to touch at Sebastian’s bare skin and mentally coaxed the boy to just please his daddy and eat the small piece of cake.

               Sebastian internally sighed and opened his mouth. Jim smiled brightly as he fed Sebastian the piece of cake.            

               Sebastian chewed the sweet concoction and swallowed before saying, “No, daddy.”

               Jim sighed, “Fine, you don’t have to eat anymore cake.”

* * *

 

               “I didn’t get a chance to ask yesterday,” Uhura started asking Spock as Sebastian opened some of his presents.  “Are you and Jim going to be bonding?”

**_Oh! A book!  I got a book!_ Sebastian thought. **

               Sarek looked to his son and waited for a response to Uhura’s question.

               “We will be bonding soon.  Most likely in a few months,” Spock replied. 

**_A puzzle toy.  I like puzzle toys._ **

               “That is logical.  You will be called home and that would be the best time for a bond to be established,” Sarek said.

               Spock nodded, “I will, this evening, establish a parental bond with Sebastian.  It is...almost formed at the moment.  He has been reaching out to me since he was in utero.”

**_A car!  I got a little car.  Now, I can drive myself to see the fishys._ **

               “Logical.  You and Jim are t’hy’la, so naturally any offspring of his would reach out to you.  When will you put in the necessary documents to legally become his father?”

               Spock looked to his father and said, “I…I am already, legally, his father.”

               Sarek quirked an eyebrow at that.

               “I signed his birth certificate when he was a newborn.”

               “If you did that, then why did Vulcan not receive the birth certificate?”

               “Since Jim and I were not together, I put a block on the birth certificate. It went to the California health department but not to Vulcan.  I will rectify that as soon as possible.”

               Sarek stared at his son before shaking his head.

**_More books! Yay! I like this birthday thing!_ **

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

Jim and Spock had just gotten back from their honeymoon a week prior.  They had gone for a weekend trip to Hawaii and had spent the entire time in bed.  Sebastian had been very good with staying with his grandparents while his parents were away.  Now that they were back, Jim had been doing nothing but searching for houses to buy.

               “Look at that house,” Jim said as he and Spock pulled their hovercar over in front of Bones and Carol’s house.  Spock looked to where Jim was pointing and saw that there was a house, two down from Bones’, with ‘for sale’ and ‘open house’ signs in front of it.

               “I do not…” Spock started but Jim was turned off their car and got out.  Spock internally sighed as Jim grabbed Sebastian from his car seat and then walked over to the house for sale.

               Bones came out of his house and looked at Spock, “You know Jim is going to want to move there.”

               Spock nodded and followed after his husband. 

* * *

 

               The house was perfect.  Two stories, five bedrooms, and a big back yard.  While it didn’t have a treehouse, Jim was already planning building one.  Plus, Bones and Carol lived two houses down.  Jim looked to his husband and smiled.

               “We have found our house,” Jim said.

               Spock stared at the brochure in his hand before nodding at what his husband said. He looked up to Jim and saw how happy his mate was. 

               “I will talk to the realtor and make an offer,” Spock replied.

               “Make it a great offer, because I do not want to lose this house.”

               Spock nodded, “Of course, ashayam.”

               “Oh, it’ll be so great to live next to Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start leading to Sebastian getting a lil sibling ^-^


	35. Spock's Time

Sebastian liked his new house.  He and his dads had moved in a week prior and Sebastian had a new big bedroom.  He was currently was standing at the bottom of the staircase, internally debating the pros and cons of climbing over, what his daddy called, the baby gate, so that he could go up the stairs. 

**_I know that daddy said that I could not climb the stairs myself, but I really want to,_ Sebastian thought.  _I will not get into that much trouble._**

Sebastian then grabbed onto the gate and was about to climb it when his sa-mekh came over to him and picked him up.

               “You know that you are not allowed up the stairs by yourself,” Spock told his son.  “You could fall and hurt yourself.”

**_But I need to climb the stairs!_ **

Spock shook his head at his son who was making grabby hands at the stairs before hearing the doorbell ring.  He adjusted Sebastian on his hip and went to the front door and opened it.

“Mother,” Spock greeted Amanda.  He let her enter the house before shutting the door.  He sat his son down and watched as his son run back to the stairs and baby gate.

Amanda chuckled, “I see he is fascinated by wanting to climb up the stairs.”

Spock nodded and went to his son and grabbed him up, “Yes.  It is most illogical.”

Amanda took her grandson from him and watched as Jim came down the stairs.  He paused at the baby gate and then, instead of stepping over it, he opened it and walked through it before closing it back. 

“Thank you for babysitting today,” Jim said to her while Spock stepped closer to Jim and sniffed his neck.  Jim gave Spock a look before looking back to Amanda.

“Oh, its my pleasure.  I love playing with this little guy all day.  You want to go to the park, Sebastian?”

“Yes!” **_Can I climb on things there?_**

* * *

 

               “So, how’s married life treating you?” Gaila asked as she and Jim stood in a computer lab at work.

               Jim grinned, “It’s great.”

               “You reek of him.”

               “I know.”

               “You’ve been wincing a bit when you sit down.”

               Jim sighed and leaned over the desk to check the computer screen, “He’s been just a teensy bit rough lately and more growly.  Also he sniffs me all the tim...ah!”

               Jim was then bent completely over the desk, chest to the surface, glasses askew, with someone behind him.  Jim quickly realized it was Spock and relaxed.  He was about to laugh and tell his husband to get off when he felt the Vulcan start to rub up against him. Jim froze as Spock sniffed his neck and started to hump him.

               Jim went wide-eyed as he turned his head and made eye contact with Gaila.  She looked shocked and just stood there, staring.

               “Spock,” Jim said, trying to squirm out of the Vulcan’s hold. The Vulcan’s chest rumbled and he started to nip at Jim’s neck as he continued to hump him.  “Spock!”

               Spock froze and then quickly moved back, away from Jim. Jim stood up and fixed his glasses before turning to look at his husband. Spock looked disordered. The Vulcan blinked a few times then looked around the room.

               “Spock, sweetheart, are you okay?” Jim asked. “You know I’m all for sex in the office, but give me a little warning and also make sure Gaila isn’t here.”

               “I do not know how I came to be here,” Spock said.  “I was in a lab…and then I needed…then I ended up here.”

               Jim stepped up to Spock and stared at him.  His husband looked a bit flush.  Jim went to touch Spock but the Vulcan stepped back and shook his head.

               “Spock…what’s wrong? You’ve been…a bit off lately.”

               Spock looked to Gaila and growled at her. The Orion held her hands up and then quickly left the computer lab.

               “T’hy’la.  Talk to me.  What is wrong?”

               “Pon farr,” Spock said.

               “Oh.  Okay,” Jim said before smiling.  “We get to bond now, right?”

               Spock nodded, “Jim, do not take this lightly.  I could hurt you.”

               “We need to start planning.  I’ll go and get us some leave from work, while you contact your parents and get us transport to Vulcan.”

               “Jim…”

               “And Bones will need to check on the house while we’re away.”

               “James…”

               “Quiet, Spock.  You need to do what I said so we can get to Vulcan as soon as possible so that we can bond and you don't die.”

               Spock blinked and then watched his mate leave the computer lab.  Spock clenched his fists.  He really wanted to just throw Jim over his shoulder and take him somewhere secluded to ravish him.  Spock closed his eyes and shook his head.

               _Not now.  Soon.  Soon he will be mine._

* * *

 

Jim stood on the observation deck the next day and smiled.  They were in route to Vulcan and Sarek had Spock secluded in a room away from Jim.  Amanda stood nearby and laughed as her grandson pointed out of the stars and celestial objects that they passed.

**_That one is pretty and that one is pretty.  Look, that one is also pretty,_ Sebastian kept thinking. **

“Pitee!” Sebastian said, pointed out a nebula.

               “Yes, very pretty,” Amanda agreed.

               “How long does it…usually last?” Jim asked a little hesitantly as he walked closer to his son and mother-in-law.

               Amanda looked to him and then replied, “Well, Sarek’s are usually just three days.  However, as I am human, I need a few days after to recuperate.”

               “It’s that bad?”

               Amanda shook her head, “No, no.  It’s rough, but you’ll be fine.”

               “Spock thinks he’s going to break me, because he broke a few of T’Pring’s ribs.”

“Spock never loved her.  He loves you.  You are his t’hy’la.  Sarek thought he would hurt me the first pon farr we spent together, but he didn’t.  Just a few bruises on my hips and soreness.”

               “And then a baby nine months later?”

               Amanda laughed and nodded, “We had some trouble conceiving Spock, but yes, a baby is supposed to come nine months later.”

               “Another baby would be nice,” Jim said.  He smiled at the thought and looked down to his little boy who was still staring out at space.    

               Amanda nodded and then saw Sebastian yawn. She picked him up and then turned to Jim, “I’ll get him ready for bed.”

               “Thank you.  I’ll be there in a few minutes to read him a story.”

               Amanda smiled at him and then left with Sebastian.  Jim turned back to the observation window and looked out.  He heard someone come into the room and was about to turn around when he was suddenly pressed up against the observation window.  Jim grunted when felt the person start to rub up against him.

               “Spock,” Jim sighed out.

               His husband growled against the back of his neck and continued to rut against Jim’s backside. Jim was about to say something else when Spock was suddenly pulled off of him. Jim turned around and saw Sarek had Spock’s left ear in his grip.  Spock was whining and making grabbing hands at Jim. 

               “He is mine,” Spock whined and then growled.

               “He is yours, however, you have to wait until the appointed time,” Sarek growled back, dragging his son, by his pointy ear, out of the room.

               Jim laughed at that and then waited a few minutes before leaving to go read Sebastian a bedtime story.


	36. Bonding, Ike Keem, and Gampy

Jim had almost forgotten how hot it was on Vulcan. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and then turned to look at Spock.  They were both in traditional robes of Spock’s clan and were kneeling in front of an older Vulcan woman by the name of T’Pau.  Spock was shaking and every so often would glanced to Jim and growl.  Amanda and Sarek stood behind them with Sebastian in his grandma’s arms.

**_What is going on?_ Sebastian asked.  _I like this place.  It is nice and warm. What are daddy and sa-mekh doing?_**

               T’Pau put her fingers to both of their meld points and Jim immediately felt a bond starting to form.  He gasped when T’Pau removed her fingers.

               “I am not required for the bond to become complete,” T’Pau told them.  “When Spock’s Time has passed the bond will be bright and golden.  Strong and unbreakable.  I welcome thee to the family, James.  You and Sebastian are of the House of Surak now and will forever be welcomed in our clan.”

               Jim nodded.  He didn’t really know what she said because some of Spock’s fever was trickling to him from the small bond T’Pau had created. Jim really wanted her to leave so that he and Spock could get it on. 

               Spock growled and stood up suddenly, “Is the ceremony complete?”

               “Bang the gong and then you and your new mate may leave,” T’Pau responded.

               Spock clenched his fists and reluctantly left his mate’s side and went to the gong.  He picked up the mallet next to it and struck the gong twice before dropping the mallet and moving back to his mate.  Jim stood and turned to look at Sebastian.  He smiled at his son, wanting to hold his son for a moment before he and Spock were to go into seclusion for a week.

“Daddy!” Sebastian said.

               Jim went to go to his son, but was suddenly picked up and put over Spock’s shoulder. Spock started to walk away so Jim called back to his son, “You be a good boy for your grandparents.  I love you and sa-mekh and I will be back in about a week.”

               Spock then stopped and turned back around. He stalked back over to his mother and child and kissed his son’s forehead before turning back and taking Jim to a nearby bungalow.  He opened the door and shut it before dropping his mate down on a bed in the middle of the room.

* * *

 

               “It’s so nice having a baby in the house again,” Amanda said to Sarek when they returned home from the ceremony. She had placed Sebastian down in the living room and sat on a couch as the boy ran around and explored.  They had brought some toys for him, but he was more interested in his new surroundings.

**_This is not my house,_ Sebastian thought.  _I like it though.  It is very interesting._**

“Indeed, my wife, it is very pleasant having him here,” Sarek responded.

               “Daddy…sa-mekh,” Sebastian started saying.  He turned to his grandparents and stared at them.

               “Your parents are away right now,” Amanda replied.  “They will be back in a week.”

               “I do not believe he understands,” Sarek said.

**_I do understand.  Daddy and sa-mekh will be back in a week.  Can I have some ice-cream now?  I like ice-cream…I do not like cake._ **

Amanda shook her head at her husband before getting up and picking up her grandson.  She carried him into the kitchen and opened the door and took out a baby bottle for him.

**_No bottle, ice-cream._ **

She tried giving the bottle to Sebastian shook his head and said ‘no’.

               “Well, what do you want, then?”

**_I do not know if I can say ice-cream…I will try._ **

“Ike keem,” Sebastian tried.

               Amanda chuckled and nodded, “Ice-cream.  Is that what you want?”

               “Yes.”

               “We don’t have any ice-cream, but I’ll send grandpa out to go get some, okay?”

**_Yes, good.  Tell grandpa to get ice-cream. I like the vanilla one with blue and red swirls._ **

* * *

 

Jim gasped as Spock initiated a meld and they were irrevocably bonded.  Their golden bond was bright and thrumming between them.  Spock groaned and removed his fingers to trail over Jim’s jaw and to the sash around his robe. Spock sat up on his haunches and untied the sash and opened the robe up to reveal Jim’s naked body to him.

               Spock’s chest rumbled as he ran his hands over Jim’s chest. His pupils were blown wide in fever and lust.

               “Mine,” he growled.

               Jim nodded, “Yep, all yours.”

               Spock then sat up and removed his own robe.  His hard, aching green cock jutting out from between his legs.  Jim moaned at the sight as Spock straddled Jim’s hips.  Jim then grinned and used all his strength the flip them over so that Spock was on his back and Jim was now straddling him. Spock snarled and went to move but Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and brought two of his fingers into his mouth.  Spock’s whole body trembled and he relaxed back against the bed.  Jim grinned around the fingers before pulling them out of his mouth.  Spock started to growl again so Jim laid his hands on Spock’s chest and petted him.

               “It’s okay, ashayam,” Jim said softly.  “I’ll take care of you.”

               Spock clenched his fists on the bed and nodded.  Jim could hear a litany of _mine, breed, claim, mate_ coming through their bond. Jim took off his glasses so they wouldn’t break and put them to the side, off of the bed. He then grabbed Spock’s hard erection and starting stroking it.  Spock groaned as Jim gathered some of his natural lubricant from his cock before removing his hand and kneeling up a bit.  Spock eyes narrowed as he watched Jim reached under himself, past his own straining erection to his entrance. Jim moaned as he breached himself with two fingers and started to prepare himself. Spock tried to move to help his mate but Jim put his other hand onto Spock’s chest and shook his head.  The Vulcan whimpered.

               “I said, I’ll take care of you,” Jim told him.  “Just…be a little patient.”

               Spock gripped the sheets under him and restrained himself from just flipping them over and burying his cock into his mate. Jim quickly added another finger and pumped them in and out before removing his fingers.  He took the robe completely off and then moved himself over Spock.  He guided himself down onto Spock’s erection.

               Spock moved his hands to Jim’s hips as Jim fully seated himself on the thick cock.

               “Fuck,” Jim groaned out.

               Spock’s control finally snapped, feeling his mate’s tightness around him.  He flipped them back over and hiked Jim’s legs up over his shoulders before starting to thrust into him.  Jim moaned as the double ridges kept moving against his prostate.  Spock was in fever, but was relishing in the noises his mate was making.  He started to thrust harder, ramming into Jim’s prostate.

               “Spock,” Jim whined.  “Love you.  Fuck! I love you!”

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock growled out before moving a hand to Jim’s meld points.

               Jim cried out as the bond flared up and Spock triggered Jim’s climax.  Spock grunted and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside Jim. 

               Jim relaxed, thinking _That wasn’t so bad._

               Spock looked down at him and smirked, _We are far from over, my t’hy’la._

               Jim stared up at him and keened, _Fuck._

_Indeed._

* * *

 

               Sarek returned home and placed the ice-cream in the freezer before finding his wife out back showing their grandson the garden.  Sebastian kept trying to grab various flowers and trying to eat them.  Amanda chuckled and shook her head at him.

               “No, no, dear,” Amanda told her grandson.  “Let’s not eat grandma's flowers.”

               “Like father like son,” Sarek said, stepping into the garden.  “Spock was quite fond of trying to consume your flowers.”

**_Just a little bite,_ Sebastian thought. _Please?_**

Amanda nodded, “I was thinking of giving Sebastian a haircut.”

               “I do not believe Jim would…”

               “I think he won’t mind.  Sebastian’s hair is getting a bit long over his cute ears.  I think he’d look so cute with you and Spock’s hairstyle.  Jim would like it as well.  I miss being able to cut Spock’s hair.”

               Sarek internally sighed, “Do as you please, but I will tell Jim that it was entirely your idea if he is displeased.”

               Amanda laughed and nodded before picking up Sebastian, who had a red flower petal sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

               “Let’s go cut your hair, little one,” Amanda cooed.

**_Okay, but it better not hurt.  Can I have more flowers? Flowers and ice-cream._ **

* * *

 

**Three Days Later**

Jim woke up and turned over to see his husband was asleep next to him on the bed.  The past few days had gone by in a haze of sex and nothing but sex.  Jim was starting to get tired and was sore all over.  He had hickies and bite marks almost everywhere. Jim looked down at himself and saw dried cum all over his stomach and chest and that his nipples were even bruised.

               _He so has a kink,_ Jim thought before slowly getting up and out of the bed. He cringed at feeling himself leaking.

               _And we haven’t been using condoms,_ Jim sighed as he grabbed his glasses and put them on. _Oh well, another baby would be great._

Jim found the adjoining bathroom and made use of it before putting a robe on and going into the little kitchenette. He made himself a sandwich and then grabbed his PADD and sat at the little dining table.  He propped the PADD up and video called Amanda. He munched on his sandwich and waited a few moments for his mother-in-law to appear on the screen.

               “Jim, how are you?” she asked.

               “I’m doing well.  Sore and all, but good.”

               “Is Spock sleeping?”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, he’s been sleeping for short intervals for the past few days. Enough for me to be able to eat some food and rest. I’m not sure how long he’s been out right now, though.  Hopefully we’re nearing the end.  How is Sebastian doing?  I haven’t felt any discomfort or fussiness through our bond.  Just happiness and contentment.”

               “He is wonderful.  He was a little fussy the first night because he wanted you and Spock but that’s all.  Sarek is playing with him outside.”

               Jim smiled, “Sarek is playing.  With Sebastian?”

               Amanda chuckled and nodded, “Sarek has become a very doting grandfather.”

               Sarek suddenly appeared next to Amanda with Sebastian in his arms. 

               “Daddy!”

**_Daddy, there you are.  Where are you and sa-mekh?  Why are you on that little screen?_ **

               Jim smiled at his son and then his eyes went wide.

               “His hair,” Jim said.

               Amanda looked a little sheepish, “I couldn’t resist.  If you are upset…”

               “He is so cute!  Look at you, Sebastian.  You look just like your sa-mekh.” 

               “You like it?” Amanda asked.

               Jim nodded, “I love it, Amanda.  He looks so precious with a bowlcut.”

               “Gampy,” Sebastian then said, grabbing Sarek's ear. 

               “Gampy?” Jim questioned looking to Amanda and Sarek.

               “Sebastian learned a few new words.  I tried teaching him to so grandma, but he got…”

               “Gammy!” Sebastian interjected.

               Amanda chuckled and nodded, “I am Gammy and I tried getting him to say grandpa, but instead he has been calling Sarek ‘Gampy’.”

               Jim laughed, “I love it.  Gammy and Gampy.”

               “Grandfather,” Sarek said to Sebastian.  “Please, say ‘grandfather’.”

               “Gampy!”

               Sarek internally sighed as Amanda and Jim laughed.

               “Why are you laughing?” Spock suddenly said from behind Jim.  Jim turned and saw Spock standing there.  Luckily he was wearing a robe.

               “Your son learned to call your mother ‘gammy’ and your father ‘gampy’,” Jim told his mate.

               Spock nodded and moved Jim out of the seat.  Spock sat down and then pulled Jim into his lap.

               “Hello, mother, father,” Spock greeted his parents. “Sebastian, you learned some new words?”

               “Yeah,” Sebastian responded.  “Ike keem?”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow as Amanda chuckled.

               “He’s wants ice-cream,” she told them.

               “Oh, you learned to say ice-cream, too?” Jim cooed.  “Got a new haircut and learned some new words.  We should let you stay with gammy and gampy more often.”

               “You can just leave him here with us if you want,” Amanda teased.

               “No,” Spock growled out.

               “Spock, your mother is joking,” Jim told him before feeling Spock start to get worked up again.  Jim turned back to the screen and smiled at his family.  “We have to go now, but we will see you soon.  I love you, Sebastian.  Bye bye.”

               “Bye bye, daddy! Bye bye sa-mekh!”

               “Good-bye, sa-fu,” Spock said before turning off the PADD and picking Jim up bridal style and carrying him back to the bed.

               “I need you,” Spock growled out. 

               Jim quickly took off his and Spock’s robes.  He also took off his glasses and put them to the side before grabbing Spock around the neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

               _Have me then,_ Jim told him. Wrapping his legs around Spock’s waist.


	37. A Naughty Magazine and A Pregnancy Test

               Two days later, Spock was out of the fever.  Jim was pleased, because while almost a week of nothing but sex with Spock was great, he was very sore and tired. 

               The hovercar Spock was driving slowed down and stopped in front of a big house outside the city.  Jim smiled as he got out of the car.         

               “So this is where you grew up?” Jim asked.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied, coming around the hovercar to assist Jim into the house.

               “I’m fine Spock.”

               “Fine has variable definitions, t’hy’la, and you were uncomfortable sitting in the car.”

               Jim shook his head, but let Spock lead him into the house.

               “You need to shave,” Jim told him.  “Or not.  I kind of like the little beard you got growing.”

               “I do not like it, so I will take care of it soon.  You also need to shave.”

               Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate.

* * *

 

               Jim entered the living room and saw the back of his son’s head.  Sebastian was sitting on the floor playing with some toy as Amanda sat on the couch knitting. She looked up and smiled at Jim as he quietly crept up behind his son.

               He knelt down and then said, “Sebastian.” 

               Sebastian’s head snapped up and then the boy turned around.  His blue eyes went wide and he grinned.

               “Daddy!” Sebastian exclaimed before jumping up and wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck.  Jim winced a little as he stood up with his son in his arms.

               “I missed you, stinker butt,” Jim cooed.

**_Please, stop calling me that,_ Sebastian thought.  _But I missed you as well. Why is your face scratchy? Where is sa-mekh?_**

“Sebastian,” Spock then said, coming into the room and over to them.  He wrapped his arms around his family as Sebastian grabbed Spock’s ear.

               “Sa-mekh.”

               “I missed you.  Daddy and I are back now,” Spock told him. 

               “Look at his cute haircut,” Jim said.  “Doesn’t he look just like you?”

               Spock pulled back a bit and nodded, “Indeed.”

               “Scachy,” Sebastian then said, touching his hand to his sa-mekh’s cheek.

               “Amanda, you need to show me how to cut Sebastian’s hair,” Jim looked to Amanda and said.

               “I will,” Amanda replied.  “In fact…I think I can show you on Spock.  He looks like he needs a haircut.”

               Jim grinned and looked to Spock, “Oh, yes.”

* * *

 

               Jim laughed as Spock carefully inspected his haircut in the mirror.  He kept turning his head side to side as if he was going to find a bald spot that Jim had accidentally given him.

               “I did a damn good job cutting your hair,” Jim told him.  “Stop scrutinizing it.”

               “I am merely making sure that…” Spock started but then stopped when Jim help up the hair clippers and pressed a button to turn them on.  Spock turned to face his mate and eyed the clippers before saying, “You did a wonderful job, ashal-veh.  Thank you.”

               Jim turned off the clippers and sat them down on the bathroom counter, “I know.  Your mother was standing there talking me through it.”

               Spock nodded and then turned back around to begin shaving.  Jim had already done it before he had cut Spock’s hair.

               “Want help with that?” Jim asked.

               “No.”

               “Fine.  I’ll be downstairs then.  Come down once you’ve made yourself all pretty.”

               Spock internally sighed at his illogical mate.

               _You love me, though,_ Jim told him through their bond.

               _Indeed I do, but you are still illogical._

* * *

 

“What are you playing with, Sebastian?” Jim asked as he sat down on the couch in front of his son. “Is that a new toy?”

               “Yeah,” Sebastian replied.

**_Yes, gampy got it for me.  He says it is a logic toy,_ Sebastian thought. **

               “It is called a pleenok,” Sarek said, coming into the room.  “It is learning device to train children in primary logic.”

               “Gampy!” Sebastian said, pointing to Sarek before turning his attention back to the pleenok.

               “Ah, cool.  He seems to like it.  Sorry, he keeps calling you gampy.”

               “It is…fine.  His verbal skills are limited so ‘gampy’ will have to do until he can say grandfather or sa'mekh'al.  I am quite fond of him, James.  I never thought that I would become a grandfather.”

               “Really?”

               Sarek nodded, “Spock has never shown any interest in anything but his studies.  I had illogical hope that when he became involved with Uhura, that he would want children, but their relationship did not last.  When he bonded with T’Pring, I again illogically hoped, but that of course did not happen.”

               “And then he met me.”

               “Indeed.  He met you and became a part of your life before Sebastian was born.  He has considered Sebastian his since then and of course my wife has considered Sebastian her grandson since then as well.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “When did you realize that Sebastian was your grandson?”

               “When I first met him and saw how Spock acted with him.  He acted like a new father.  Scared that he was doing everything wrong, but loving every minute he could spend with Sebastian.”

               Jim gave him a small smile and nodded, “Maybe we can give you another grandchild soon.”

               Sarek took in a deep breath through his nose and then nodded, “Perhaps.”

               “So, um…I’d like to meet some of the other family members.  I’m a decent cook.  I could make all of us some dinner.”

               “Our clan has over three hundred members.”

               Jim blinked, “Wow, um…I definitely cannot cook for that many people.”

               “Indeed not.  If you wish to cook dinner for a family member, then I suggest T’Pau.  She is the matriarch of our clan.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Alright. I can do that. How about tomorrow evening?”

               “I will ask her,” Sarek said before turning to leave.  At the doorway he stopped and turned back to Jim and said, “She does not care for Italian food or any food with garlic in it.”

               “Okay, so no garlic bread.”

* * *

 

               Later that night, Jim read Sebastian a story and then tucked him into his crib before going back to Spock’s room.  He messaged his family and friends and let them know that everyone was well.  He then checked on his work before turning the computer terminal off and looking around Spock’s room.  There were some knickknacks that looked to be from Spock’s childhood scattered about on some desks and drawers.  There were a couple posters on the wall of sciencey stuff that made Jim smile.

               _You were such a little nerd,_ Jim told him.

               _I suspect you were as well,_ Spock replied. 

               Jim chuckled and shook his head before snooping through some drawers.  All he found were some clothes and science journal or two. 

               _Come on…you have to have some dirty magazine hiding somewhere. A porn vid?_ Jim asked.

.

               .

               .

               _Is there something hiding here, Spock?_

_No._

_Lies!_ Jim thought before starting to look harder.  He knew Spock was on his way up to the room so Jim quickly thought of where he would hide something.  Under the mattress! Jim pulled back the mattress and saw a magazine just as Spock came into the room. Jim quickly snatched it up and moved to the other side of the bed, away from Spock and started looking through it.  Spock stared at his mate as Jim grinned and looked up from the magazine, meeting Spock’s gaze.  Spock’s cheeks and the tips of his ears were tinted green.

               “I see you have a type,” Jim said, showing the page he was opened to.  The page was earmarked and on one side was a blonde human twink with blue eyes.  He was naked and leaning against a bookcase, grinning at the camera.  On the other page was the same twink, but this time his back was facing the camera; his ass pushed out and on display.  The twink was looking back over his shoulder with a ‘come and get it’ expression.

               “Did you used to…you know…” Jim trailed off asking.

               Spock walked around the bed and stood in front of Jim. He looked down at the magazine and then back up to Jim’s face.

               “I did not…”

               “Spock.”

               Spock went quiet and he looked away before snatching the magazine from Jim’s hand and ripping it up.

               “How long have you had that?” Jim then asked.

               “I found it when I was fifteen at a starbase in the beta quadrant.  It was on the ground several feet away from a magazine stand.  I picked it up intending to take back to the stand but I ended up taking it back to my quarters instead.”

               Jim stepped closer to Spock and wrapped his arms around his neck, “You were ashamed about being turned on by the pictures.”

               “Just…those two pages.  With the blonde male.  It is not logical to…”

               Jim cut him off with a kiss.  When he pulled back Spock was quiet.

               “Nothing to be ashamed of.  I had a few magazines and some porn vids saved to my PADD when I was a teen.  Hell, my favorite porno when I was a teenager featured a well hung Romulan fucking this guy that had glasses on.”

               Spock chest rumbled and Jim felt Spock’s irritation through their bond. 

               Jim chuckled, “What?  I like the ears.”

               Spock still was irritated so Jim asked, “Did you masturbate before you and I got together.  Did you think of me?”

               Jim grinned when Spock blushed again.  Jim could feel Spock’s arousal through their bond and against his hip.  He leaned in closer and whispered into a pointy ear, “I thought about you, too.  That’s why I bought that green toy.”

               “I am aware.”

               Jim chuckled and then stood back and sighed, “Now, I’ve gotten ourselves all excited and I’m too sore to want you to fuck me.”

               “Then I will perform anilingus on you,” Spock said.  “Or are you too sore for that?”

               Jim blinked and then shook his head, “Nope, I’m good for that. Oh, hey…before we do that…do you wanna…watch that porno I told you about?”

               Spock narrowed his eyes and growled before putting Jim over his shoulder and then depositing his mate onto his bed.

               “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then,” Jim laughed out.

* * *

 

               “I miss coming to this market,” Jim said to Amanda the next afternoon.  T’Pau had accepted the invitation for dinner.  Jim had made a list of what he wanted to make and Amanda had driven him and Sebastian to the market in the city.

               “When I was living here before, I would come here every other day.  Gaila said I made her fat from cooking for her so much.”

               Amanda chuckled, “Perhaps you can put a little more meat on Spock’s bones.  He’s always been skinny.”

               “He’s not that skinny now.  Broad shoulders and…” Jim trailed off, realizing it wasn’t best to talk about his mate’s body in front of his mother.

               Amanda chuckled again, “It’s alright, Jim.  As his mother, I’ll always think that he needs to eat more.”

               “Yeah, I understand.  I keep thinking that Sebastian needs a snack every few minutes or else I’m starving him.”

               “No, Sebastian is a very well fed boy, aren’t you?”

               Sebastian looked up from his seat in his stroller and said, “Yeah.”

**_I do not know what you are talking about but I agree._ **

“How long do you and Spock plan on staying?” Amanda asked as Jim looked through some vegetables.

               “Um…a few weeks if that’s alright.  I didn’t know how long I’d take to recover to I asked for three weeks off from work for Spock and I.”

               “Better safe than sorry.”

               Jim nodded and paid for some of the vegetables before placing them in the bag Amanda was carrying.

               “I also want to check on some work at the VSA.  We published what we were working on when I was here last time, but some other stuff came up in our research that we may be able to build on.”

               “Oh that’s good.  I also know that Spock has to check in with his superiors at the VSA.  He requested a permanent place in San Francisco.”

               “Good,” Jim said before asking, “Would they deny him?”

               “No, of course not.  You and Sebastian are his family and reside on Earth.  It would be illogical to make Spock come back to Vulcan when he can clearly do his work in San Francisco.”

               Jim nodded and then realized that Sebastian had climbed out of his stroller and was trying to eat some flowers at a nearby stand.

               “Sebastian,” Jim shook his head and sighed.

**_What?  They smell good and taste nice._ **

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Jim sat in the VSA and waited for Ivek, who he had worked with before, to get out of a meeting.  Amanda had taken Sebastian to see some sehlats while Spock was in meetings with his father and the council.  Jim smiled at a passing Vulcan before a door nearby opened and Ivek came walking towards him.  Jim stood and raised his hand in a Vulcan salute to him.

               “Greeting, Ivek,” Jim said.  “It’s been awhile.”

               “Indeed,” Ivek responded.  “The last time we were in each other’s company, you were without a mate and with child.  Now you are mated with S'chn T'gai Spock and are expecting another child.”

               Jim smiled and then realized what Ivek had said, “What?”

               Ivek blinked, “Your scent.  You are with child, are you not?”

               Jim immediately blocked his bond with Spock and then nodded, “Um…yeah.  Look, I need to reschedule this meeting.  I’ll contact you later.”

               Ivek couldn’t respond in time as Jim turned and quickly ran down the hall. 

* * *

 

               Jim kept up the block as he felt Spock pocking at him, seeking to see if Jim was alright.  Jim ignored it as he went to a nearby pharmacy and purchased several male pregnancy tests.  He kept his mind blank as he then took a cab back to Sarek and Amanda’s house and went up to the bathroom connected to Spock’s room.  He shut the door behind him and locked it as he tore open one of the pregnancy test boxes. 

* * *

 

               Spock rushed from the meeting, ignoring his father calling after him.  Jim was blocking him.  _Something is wrong_ , Spock kept thinking.  He had taken his father’s keys to the hovercar and quickly sped back to the house to find his mate. He followed Jim’s sweet scent into the house and up to his bedroom. 

               “Jim,” Spock called out, walking over to the bathroom door and trying to open it.

               “Jim, open the door.  Are you alright?  Why are you shielding from?”

               The door opened and Jim stood there, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses in happiness. Spock stared at him, relieved that his mate was well.

               “Jim, why did you rush here and block our bond?” Spock asked, reaching his hands out to take Jim’s hands in his.  As soon as Spock touched his mate the bond opened up and Spock was bombarded with feelings of joy, wonderment, and surprise.

               “Jim?”

               Jim smiled brightly at Spock and then said, “Look on the counter.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his mate before moving past him.  He looked at the counter top in the bathroom and saw six sticks laying on it. He looked closer and saw that the sticks each had a little blue plus sign in a window on the middle of stick.

               “I do not understand,” Spock told him.  “What are these?”  Spock picked one up and turned back to Jim and saw his mate had both hands on his abdomen. 

               “They’re pregnancy tests, Spock.  Positive pregnancy tests.”

               Spock looked at the stick in his hand and then to Jim’s hands holding his abdomen and then finally looked up and met Jim’s gaze.  Jim was indeed glowing.

               Spock then fainted.


	38. Big Brother Sebastian

               Spock woke up a few minutes later and saw his mate sitting on his bed staring at him.  He was still smiling and had his hands still placed on his abdomen. Spock slowly got off the floor and went over to his mate. 

               He knelt down in front of Jim and asked, “You are pregnant?”

               “Yep, your little swimmers knocked me up.”

               Spock nodded and then moved Jim’s legs apart.  He moved between them and wrapped his arms around Jim.  His head was on Jim’s chest as he took in Jim’s sweet scent.

               _A baby,_ Spock thought before purring.

               Jim chuckled and hugged Spock back, one hand around Spock’s shoulders while the other caressed the back of his head.

               _Another little baby,_ Jim thought back.

               _I never thought I would have one, but two…two is wonderful._

“Spock,” Jim sighed.  “Don’t make me start crying.”

               Spock went quiet and then Jim heard a sniffle from him.

               “If you cry, I’m going to cry, Spock.”

               “I will not cry.”

               .             

               .

               .

               “Spock, you _are_ crying.”

* * *

 

Amanda, Sarek, Sebastian came home a little while later and found Jim and Spock on the couch.  Jim was in Spock’s lap as the Vulcan nuzzled his heck and rubbed his abdomen.

               “Spock,” Sarek said. “Why did you leave the meeting so abruptly? I had to have your mother bring me here.”

               “Better question,” Amanda started. “Why do you two look so happy?”

               Jim grinned and pushed Spock away from him and got off the couch.  He walked over to his son and picked him and said, “Guess what, Sebastian?”

               “Yeah?” Sebastian replied.  _Why did we leave seeing the sehlats early? I liked the fluffy sehlats.  May we purchase one?_

“You are going to be a big brother,” Jim told him.

               “Oh! Really?” Amanda squealed, her eyes shining in excitement.

               "Congratulations," Sarek told them. 

               Jim looked to her and nodded before looking back to his son.

**_I am going to be a big brother.  I do not understand.  What does that mean?_ Sebastian asked, looking at his daddy and blinking. **

               “I do not think he understands,” Jim said as Spock came over to them.

**_No, I do not. Now, can we go and get a sehlat?_ **

* * *

 

“I think he’s too young to really understand,” Jim told Spock later that night when they were in bed.  “He’s only a year old.”

               “He is also half-Vulcan and quite intelligent.  We will find a way to make him understand.”

               “I could get a book.  I think he’d understand if we showed him pictures.”

               Spock nodded, “When we get back home we will purchase a book and explain it to him further.”

               “What if he doesn’t take it well?” Jim asked, turning onto his side on the bed so he could look at his mate.

               Spock reached a hand out and caressed Jim’s cheek, “He will take it well.  You and Sam get along.”

               Jim laughed, “Now we do.  We’re in our thirties and have families.  When we were kids we…well, we didn’t hate each other, maybe dislike a bit, but not hate.  We tried our hardest to pester the crap out of the other.  Also, once he did try to leave me at a playground when I was three.  When dad asked him ‘why’ he said he didn’t want a little brother anymore and that he would like mom and dad to try to give him a sister.”

               Spock gave a small smile at that before saying, “When I was two, Sybok told me it was logical to take my finger paint and paint the walls in my bedroom and make father’s robes colorful. Then when I was four he told me that a le-matya had gotten into the house and was living in my closet.”

               Jim laughed hard at that, “Oh my god, seriously?”

               “My mother told me that Sybok was only teasing, but I still refused to go into my bedroom.  Father put up with me sleeping in bed with him and mother for a week before making me come back to my room.”

               “You poor thing,” Jim said.  “Well, hopefully Sebastian won’t try and leave the baby anywhere or tell him monsters are in their room.”

               Spock nodded.

               “When we get back home, we need to tell Bones and get all the prenatal supplements I need.”

               “We will also let the rest of our family and friends the good news.”

               Jim smiled, “It is very good news. I hope the baby has your eyes.”

* * *

 

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

**_So let me get this straight,_ Sebastian thought as his dads showed him a book about pregnancy.  _There is a baby growing in daddy’s tummy?  Illogical._**

“See, I still don’t think he understands,” Jim sighed. 

               “Sebastian,” Spock said.  “Do you understand that there is a baby in daddy’s tummy?”

               “Yeah,” Sebastian said.  _I do understand, I just find it illogical. How did a baby get there?_

Spock looked to Jim and then grabbed his son’s hand and placed it onto Jim’s abdomen. Jim rolled his eyes and allowed his husband and son to poke his belly and small bump he had.

**_What? Stoppit! I am trying to sleep.  Must you poke me!_ Baby Kirk thought. **

               “We will bring him tomorrow to the doctor’s appointment.  Perhaps it will make is easier for him if he sees the ultrasound,” Spock offered.

               Jim nodded and then moved Sebastian’s hand away when he poked a little too hard.

**_Jerks! Stop poking me!_ Baby Kirk thought. **

               “Big,” Sebastian said before moving off the couch and walking over to his toys.

               Jim shook his head at his son before turning to Spock and saying, “I can’t wait to see the baby and hear their heartbeat.  I loved hearing Sebastian’s when I went to my appointments.”

               “As did I, ashayam.”

* * *

 

**_Wow! That is the baby?_ Sebastian thought, looking at the screen.  **

               “Ten weeks along,” Bones said.  “Baby is part hobgoblin…not quite half though. Mostly human with green blood.  Heart looks to be in the normal place for a human.”

               Jim smiled and nodded as he listened to his baby’s heartbeat.  Spock sat next to the exam table with Sebastian in his lap and stared, transfixed to the monitor at the sight of their child.

               “Baby!” Sebastian said, pointing at the screen.

               Jim looked to Sebastian and smiled bigger, “Yeah, there’s the baby.  You little brother or sister.”

**_Like Carys is David’s little sister? I get one of those? Carys is nice…David is not._ **

* * *

 

 

**_I am going to be a big brother,_** Sebastian told his friends a few days later while they played in the sandbox in Bones’ backyard **. _My daddy has a baby in his tummy and the baby will be my little brother or sister._**

**_Cool!_** Zoey said **. _When’s the baby coming?_**

**_I do not know.  Not for a while daddy said.  The baby has to grow or something,_** Sebastian told her before grabbing his truck and running it over the sand. **_I wish David could speak to us so that I may get advice on being a big brother._**

**_You would get horrible advice from him,_** Carys said. **_He always comes into my room and takes my toys._**

Sebastian looked across the yard at David, who was playing on the swing set. **_I will be a good big brother.  I will not take my sibling’s toys._**

              


	39. Spock Puts His Foot Down

**_18 Weeks Pregnant_ **

               “Where are we going?” Jim asked for the third time.  After breakfast that morning, Spock had told them they were going for a ride and had not said where they were going.

               “You will see when we get there,” Spock replied before taking a hand off the steering wheel and reaching over to place it on Jim’s bump.

               “I know, I’m getting fat.”

               “You are beautifully with child.”

               Jim chuckled and nodded as Spock took the hand away and placed it on the steering wheel.

**_I’m hungry! Feed me!_ Baby Kirk thought, grabbing at Jim’s umbilical cord and yanking. **

               Jim grunted and placed a hand to his bump. Spock glanced to him as Jim reached to the bag on the floorboard of the car and grabbed some crackers from it.  He also grabbed a little container and took the top off.  Spock took the container and reached into the back seat and gave it to Sebastian.

               “Thank you!” Sebastian said before digging into his snack.

               Jim ate his crackers and Baby Kirk relaxed. 

**_Thank you!_ Baby Kirk thought.**

* * *

 

               “Can I drive on the way home?” Jim asked as they pulled down a country road.

               “No.  You are with child and should not be driving.”

**_Where are we?_ Sebastian asked. _I do not want to sit in my baby seat anymore._**

“I want out!” Sebastian fussed.

“Are we there yet, Spock? Sebastian is starting to get squirmy.”

               Spock nodded and pulled up to a big farm off of the country road. Jim got out of the car and stretched a bit as Spock took Sebastian from his car seat and placed him on the ground.  A man came out of the farm house and smiled at them.

               “Mr. Spock?” the man asked, walking up to them.

               “Yes,” Spock replied.  “We spoke on the phone about the litter of puppies you have.”

               Jim’s eyes went wide, “Puppies.  We’re getting a puppy?”

               Spock looked to his mate and nodded, “I did promise a puppy when we got a house.”              

               “Kitty!” Sebastian exclaimed, seeing a calico cat on the house porch.

* * *

 

               While Jim fell in love with one particular yellow lab puppy, Spock and Sebastian played with some of the calico kittens they also had. Jim picked up the puppy and smiled.

               “We’re taking you home,” Jim cooed before carrying the puppy over to Spock and Sebastian.

               Sebastian grabbed up a kitten and held him.  He looked up to his daddy with big blue eyes and asked, “We keep?”

               “We’re going to keep the puppy.  Do you want a kitten too?”

               “No,” Spock spoke up.  “No, one or the other.  We are not getting a puppy and a kitten.”

               “Well I just love this little girl here,” Jim said, indicated the puppy in his arms.  “And your son loves that kitten.  It would be logical for us to get both.”

               Spock shook his head and looked to his mate and child.  Their big blue eyes were looking at him and he had to fight to say no. He closed his eyes and shook his head again.

               “I believe the phrase goes…‘I am putting my foot down’.  We will take either the puppy or a kitten home.  We will not take both. No, Jim.”

               Jim looked down to his son and then back to his mate and pouted. Sebastian looked up to his daddy as well and then pouted at his sa-mekh.

               Spock puffed out his chest and again said, “I am putting my foot down. No.”

* * *

 

               Spock crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the seat in the car. He grumbled to himself about putting his foot down.

               “Yes, yes, you put your foot down,” Jim said as he drove the hovercar home.

               “One or the other,” Spock said.  “Not both.”

               “Yes, but now we have a puppy and a kitten.  Your mate and son are very happy.  Isn’t that all that matters.”

               Spock looked out the window and grumbled to himself again. This time in Vulcan.  Jim chuckled, understanding his mate was saying, “I am the head of the house.”

               “Of course you are sweetie,” Jim cooed, reaching out his hand to squeeze Spock’s knee. “You are my big strong Vulcan.  But to quote a favorite movie of mine, ‘If you are the head of the house, then I am the neck and I can turn your head any way I want’.”

               Spock turned to look at his mate before shaking his head.

               “Come on, Spock, cheer up.  Look in the backseat and see how happy your son is.”

               Spock did as Jim requested and looked into the back seat.  Sebastian was sitting in his car seat with the kitten in his lap, grinning as the puppy kept jumping onto him and trying to lick his face.  Spock allowed himself a small smile before turning back around.

               “He is quite happy,” Spock admitted. 

               Jim smiled and nodded, “You can name the kitten.”

               Spock thought about it before saying, “Ayhan.”

               “I like it and I will name the puppy Daisy.”

               “Daisy?”

               “Yeah, she’s a yellow lab.  I like the name, Spock.”

               “Daisy is a fine name, ashayam.”

* * *

 

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“I’m a little bit bigger then I was when I was this far along with Sebastian,” Jim said, looking at himself naked in the mirror.

               “You are beautiful, t’hy’la,” Spock said from where he sat on the bed, staring hungrily at his mate.

               Jim shook his head at Spock and rubbed his bump. Spock moved off the bed and wrapped his arms around Jim.  He nuzzled his neck and caressed his bump.

               “You have a pregnancy kink,” Jim chuckled.

               “I do not.  I am merely enjoying my mate’s pregnant form.”

               “And my nipples.”

               Spock chest rumbled at that before Jim pulled himself away and started to get dressed.  Spock lightly whined at the loss of contact.

               “Spock, it’s time to get ready work.”

               The Vulcan reluctantly nodded and left the room to get Sebastian up.  When he entered his son’s room he found the boy was already out of his crib and playing with Ayhan and Daisy on the floor.

**_Oh, sa-mekh, guess what I did?  I managed to get out of my crib all by myself,_ Sebastian thought. **

               _He climbed out of his crib,_ Spock told his mate.

               _Dammit…alright, when you get home from work, change his crib to a toddler bed._

Spock nodded to himself before picking up Sebastian.

* * *

 

               Jim made himself some breakfast and then sat down at the breakfast table with his family. Spock had cup tea in front of him and some fruit while Sebastian was in his high chair eating some baby cereal. Daisy sat on the floor next to the high chair and wagged her tail in hopes that Sebastian or someone would drop some food for her.

“Morning,” Sebastian greeted his daddy.

               “He’s getting better at using a spoon,” Jim said, smiling at his son.

                “Indeed,” Spock replied before crinkling his nose at seeing his mate’s plate of scrambled eggs with sour cream, pickles, and hot sauce.

               “I was thinking, after work, we could go and get Sebastian a Halloween costume.

               “Why?”

               “So we can take him trick-or-treating for Halloween with Bones and Carol’s kids.”

               “Trick or treating is illogical.”

               “You’re illogical.”

               “Sa-mekh iwwogical,” Sebastian spoke up.

               Jim grinned as Spock looked at his son and shook his head.

* * *

 

**A Week Later**

               “You are the cutest little pirate,” Jim cooed at his son.  Sebastian stared up at him and then looked down at his clothes.

**_I look ridiculous, daddy.  Why am I dressed in such a way?_ Sebastian thought. **

               “He does not like his outfit, Jim,” Spock spoke up.  Jim was wearing a black outfit with a pumpkin face on his bump.

               “You’re cute, too, Spockums.”

               Spock internally sighed at his mate and then looked down at his own pirate costume Jim had begged him to wear.

               _I do not like this either, Jim._

_I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later if you behave while trick or treat._

_Yes, t’hy’la._

* * *

 

**_Hungry!_ Baby Kirk thought, yanking on the umbilical cord. **

               Jim grunted and then eyed the candy apples on the tray.  One house in the neighborhood was having a party and luckily, they let Jim in the house to pee because the baby liked kicking his bladder. Spock and Sebastian were waiting outside the house with Carol, Bones and the kids.  Jim glanced around the party and then eyed the candy apples again.

               _Just one…they won’t notice,_ he thought.

**_I want food!_ Baby Kirk then kicked him. **

               Jim grunted again and grabbed an apple and quickly left the house.


	40. A Kink, A Baby Shower, and Christmas

**_28 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“Spock,” Jim fussed, pushing his husband away from him and his nipples.  “They are not for you.”

               Spock whined and tried moving his mouth back but Jim grabbed his ear. Jim pushed Spock away and got out of bed.  He rubbed at his chest and looked at them before putting on his giant pajama shirt.

               “Spock, they are for the baby. Not you.”

               “Last week you had no problem with me playing with them,” Spock replied, laying on his back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

               Jim sighed and turned back to his husband, “Yes, well, that was before they got extra sensitive.  And a bit bigger.  Besides, they are for the baby.”

               Spock grumbled something in Vulcan that made Jim laugh and rejoin him on the bed.

               “Is my big strong Vulcan upset that he has a kink?”

               “Stop patronizing me and I do not have a kink.”

               Jim smiled and nodded before lifting his shirt up and then carefully touching the area around his areola. 

               Spock looked to his mate and gripped the bedsheets. Jim glanced to Spock and saw his erection straining up and leaking.  Jim put his shirt down and straddled Spock’s hips.

               “Admit you have a kink,” Jim said, touching Spock’s cock and the double ridges. 

               “I do not…”

               Jim gripped the base of Spock’s erection.

               “I have a kink,” Spock groaned and admitted. “Please…please can we…”

               Jim smiled and nodded before sitting up a bit and sitting down on Spock’s erection. Jim moaned as he took it all in.  Spock moved his hands to Jim’s hips.

* * *

 

               Jim woke up in the morning and groaned.

**_I like kicking.  Its fun!_ Baby Kirk thought.  **

“Baby, stop kicking me.  I love you,” Jim looked at his bump and smiled.  He then grunted as the baby kicked him in the kidney. “Now I have to pee.”

               Jim rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses before heading into the bathroom before getting into the shower and getting ready for the day.

* * *

 

               “Big belly!” Sebastian said to his daddy when he came downstairs. Jim smiled even though he was internally upset.

**_Daddy your belly has gotten big.  Very big.  Is that because my baby brother or sister is in there?_ Sebastian wondered. **

               “Sebastian, daddy is beautiful,” Spock told his son before handing Jim a cup of tea.

               “Thank you,” Jim said before carefully sitting down and drinking the tea.  “The baby is a lot more kicky than Sebastian was.”

               “Go park?” Sebastian then asked his daddy.

               “I think we can go to the park later and take Daisy with us,” Jim replied.

               “We have a doctor’s appointment and then you wish to get Sebastian’s picture taken with the Santa impersonator.”

               Jim rolled his eyes and looked to Spock, “It is Santa.  Not an impersonator. And we are all getting our picture taken with him.”

               “Jim…” Spock sighed before shaking his head.

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve_ **

Jim smiled at his friends and family as he sat in the comfy chair at Bones’ house.  They had decided to throw him a surprise baby shower for Christmas, since Jim really didn’t want to have one.

               “Seriously,” Jim said.  “Spock and I were going to get stuff for the new baby.  You already threw me a baby shower when I was having Sebastian.”

               “Oh shut up and enjoy your party,” Sam lightly fussed at him.

               Jim stuck his tongue out at his brother as Amanda started gathering people around for give Jim their presents. Spock came into the room, holding Sebastian and placed his son on the floor next to Jim’s chair as Gaila handed Jim a present to open.

 ** _Daddy, why are you getting presents early? Tomorrow is when the Santa person comes,_ Sebastian said.  ** 

               Jim smiled at Gaila and unwrapped his present.  He chuckled at the contents before showing Spock.

               “I figured you would need a new one,” Gaila said as Jim showed the guests the new breast pump Gaila had given him.

               “Yeah, I gave the other one to the hospital after I weaned Sebastian off the tap,” Jim chuckled and said.  His family and friends then starting giving him more presents to open.  Jim let Sebastian help with opening them.

**_Clothes and bottles? Are they mine?_ **

“Mine,” Sebastian said, looking up to his daddy.

               Jim smiled at his son and shook his head, “No, they’re for your little sibling.”

**_Oh, that is good then.  My little sibling will need clothes. They cannot have mine._ **

* * *

 

Jim waddled into the kitchen and grabbed himself some food.  He looked to Spock and saw him looking at the box with the breast pump.  Jim chuckled and shook his head as Gaila and Bones came into the room.

               “Like the breast pump, Spock?” Gaila asked.

               Jim grinned as Spock shook his head and moved away from the presents. Bones mumbled under his breath as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

               “Spock has a little kink,” Jim told his friend.

               Gaila laughed as Spock internally sighed.

               “I do not,” Spock told them.

               "I don't wanna here this," Bones grumbled.

               “He’s a teeny bit upset that he’s not allowed near my nipples.  I told them they are for the baby.”

               "I really don't wanna hear this," Bones said again before leaving the room.

               “Ah, so that’s it,” Gaila chuckled.  She then walked up to Spock and puffed out her chest.  “You can always touch mine.”

               Spock growled at her before leaving the room. Jim ended up laughing so hard that he nearly peed himself.

* * *

 

               “Have you thought of any names?” Carol asked. Jim lounged back in the comfy chair as Sebastian cuddled next to him. Spock was standing not too far away, speaking with Sam about his experiments going on.

               “Oh, yeah, what names are you thinking?” Uhura spoke up.

               “Well, for a girl we still like Selah T’Lara,” Jim told them.  “For a boy…I’ve been thinking of Grayson or Soren.”

               “I like Grayson,” Amanda spoke up.

               “Of course you do, but I also like the name Sylar.”

               “No,” Spock said, turning to them and shaking his head at his mate.

               Jim sighed, “Spock doesn’t like the name though, for some reason.  So we’re going to wait until the baby is here.  If we have a girl then she’s got a name, but we’ll probably have to debate names if we have a boy.”

               “Sylar James has a nice ring to it,” Sam said.

               Spock looked to his brother-in-law and said, “No.”

* * *

 

**_Christmas_ **

“Pesent!” Sebastian exclaimed as he came into the living room Christmas morning.

**_These are all mine, right? I get that big one and that one and that one.  All mine!_ **

Jim waddled to the couch and laughed at his son starting grabbing his presents and ripping off the paper. Daisy ran into the room and started helping as Ayhan played in an empty box nearby.

               “This is nice,” Jim said as Spock helped him sit on the couch. 

               “Indeed,” Spock replied before sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch. 

               “I remember last Christmas.  We went and saw snow, Sebastian started walking and you broke my vibrator.”

               Spock allowed a small smile at that before nodding, “I am not sorry for braking it.”

               Jim ran a hand through Spock’s hair and smiled, “Next Christmas we will have another little baby.”

               “I am looking forward to it.”

               “Yep…little Selah or Sylar.”

               Spock actually let out a little laugh before shaking his head.

               “Fine, no Sylar.  Grayson?”

               “Yes, Grayson or Soren.”

               Jim nodded as Sarek and Amanda came downstairs.

               “It is barely six in the morning,” Amanda said.

               “Yeah, well, we have an excitable one year old and child in utero who only lets me get a few hours of sleep before kicking me,” Jim told her.

               Amanda chuckled, “Well, how about we open presents and then I make some breakfast.”

               “That sounds great,” Jim said as the baby kicked him again.  “First, I gotta pee.  Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be just one or two more chapters left and then this will be done. I will post drabbles for this as well later on. ^-^


	41. Bed Rest

_**January 6th** _

**30 Weeks Pregnant**

               “Sebastian,” Jim said.  “What is sa-mekh?”

               Spock quirked his eyebrow at his husband as Sebastian answered by saying, “Old.”

               Jim chuckled, “Yeah, that’s right.  Sa-mekh is old.”

               “Jim, I am thirty-eight years old.  That is not…”

               “You are old, Spock.  Old man.”

               Spock internally sighed and shook his head.

**_Daddy are you not old as well?_ Sebastian thought.**

               “Well, old or not, happy birthday, Spock,” Jim said before standing up from the kitchen table.  He groaned and placed his hand on his bump. 

               “Is the child kicking?” Spock asked.

               Jim shrugged and then put his plates in the sink, “I’m good.  Let’s take Daisy for a walk and then meet everyone for the party.”

               Spock nodded but kept a close eye on his mate.

* * *

 

               Jim sat down away from his friends and took off his glasses.  He rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.  He rubbed his bump and sighed. He actually wasn’t feeling well. He glanced to his friends who was having fun poking at Spock for looking younger than all of them.

               Jim tried standing but his vision went spotty so he sat back down. He felt a headache coming on as Spock came to him and knelt in front of him.

               “Jim, what is wrong?” Spock asked.

               “I don’t know.  I don’t feel good.”

               “Dammit, Jim,” Bones fussed as he came up to them.  “What is wrong?”

               “I don’t know!” Jim fussed back before he felt intense pain in his abdomen. Jim cried out a bit as the rest of their friends and family crowded around them.

               “Lets get him to the hospital,” Bones said.

               “He is not yet full-term,” Spock told him before helping Jim up.

               “I know that! That’s why we’re going to the damn hospital.”

               “Can we argue later,” Jim yelled at them.

               “Daddy, owie?” Sebastian asked from where he was in Amanda’s arms.

               “Yes, sweetie, I have an owie.”

* * *

 

               Amanda took Sebastian home while they went to the hospital.  Bones had checked him over and was getting a lab test back while Jim and Spock waited for him to come back. Jim rubbed his bump as Spock sat on the edge of the hospital bed and held his other hand. 

               “At least he said I’m not in labor,” Jim sighed out.  Bones immediately had him hooked up to a fetal monitor when they got into the room.  The baby’s heartbeat was perfectly fine, but Bones had mumbled about Jim’s blood pressure. Jim still had a bit of pain in his abdomen but he wasn’t feeling as bad as he was at the party.

               “Indeed,” Spock said.  “Doctor McCoy needs to hurry back so that we may know what is wrong?”

               Jim squeezed Spock’s hand as the door slid open and Bones came in.

               “What’s up, doc?” Jim asked with a smile even though he was a bit worried about the results.

               “It’s duck hunting season,” Bones responded, coming to standing next to the bed.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at the two before asking, “Is Jim alright?”

               Bones shook his head, “No, he has a mild case of preeclampsia.”

               “Preeclampsia is a characterized by high blood pressure and signs of damage to another organ system, often the kidneys, correct?”

               Bones nodded, “His kidneys are looking fine at the moment, its just the headaches and his blood pressure.”

               “You know, I am right here,” Jim spoke up.

               Spock and Bones looked to Jim and nodded.

               “Sorry, Jim,” Bones told him.  “Look, you’re alright right now, but I’m putting you on bed rest until its time for the baby to come out.”

               Jim sighed but nodded, “Yeah, okay.  If that’s best for me and the baby.”

               “It is.  I will also be coming over every day to check your blood pressure and to do blood work.  You’ll also have to take some medications for your blood pressure.”

               “I will take some time off work to stay home with you, Jim,” Spock said.

               “No, Spock, you’re in the middle of a couple important experiments.  Your mom and dad will be here until mid-March, so they can help out and Chris is always up for coming over.”

               Spock internally sighed and agreed, “However, once my experiments are complete then I will be taking an extended paternity leave to be home you and our children.”

               Jim smiled, “Sounds fun.”

* * *

 

**_37 Weeks Pregnant_ **

**_February 16 th _ **

Sebastian placed his hand on his daddy’s big bump and almost smiled.  He could feel his little sibling moving around in there and it was wondrous. Sebastian couldn’t wait for the baby to arrive so that he would have someone new to talk to.  Carys had turned three a few weeks ago and had stopped being able to talk to him.  Zoey could still communicate with him, but Sebastian didn’t see her all that much, so he was a bit lonely.

**_When you arrive, I will show you my room,_ Sebastian thought.  _All the toys are mine, but I may let you play with some for a few minutes._**

Jim smiled at his son and watched Sebastian start to babble to the bump, “What are you telling them?”

               Sebastian looked to his daddy, “Toys.”

               “You’re telling the baby about your toys?”

               “Yes.  My toys.”

               Jim chuckled, “The baby will be too small to play with toys when they arrive.  Your toys will be safe from them wanting to play with them.”

**_Good,_ Sebastian thought as he felt the baby kick. **

**_Take that!_ Baby Kirk thought, kicking out at whoever was poking him. _You poke me, I kick you._**

Sebastian moved his hand from the kick and shook his head.  He then looked up and saw his sa-mekh standing there.

               “Kicked me,” Sebastian told Spock.

               “I see.  The baby kicks me as well,” Spock replied as the doorbell rang.  Daisy immediately ran to the door and started barking at the door while Ayhan jumped onto the back of the couch and laid on Jim’s bump.

               Spock went to the door and picked up the barking dog and opened the door to see Chris standing there with a bag.

               “Good morning,” Spock greeted, stepping to the side to allow his sort-of father-in-law to enter.  Spock sat Daisy down and watched her scurry away as he shut the door.

               “Morning Spock, Daisy.  How’s Jim doing this morning?”

               “He is well.  Leonard stopped by earlier and took his blood pressure.  It was slightly elevated but Jim is not feeling any other symptoms.”

               “Good,” Chris said before heading into the living room.  He waved at Jim and then crouched down in front of his grandson. He pulled a box from the bag he was holding.  “Look, Sebastian, Papa got you some building blocks.”

**_Oh, nice.  I can build a fort to keep the baby from my toys,_ Sebastian thought. **

               “Thank you, Papa,” Sebastian said.

               “Oh, goodie, blocks that will be scattered all over and get stepped on,” Jim teased.  “Is Papa going to be picking them all up?”

               “Of course not.  Papa helps make messes and then leaves it for you and Spock to pick up.”

               Jim chuckled as Chris sat down near him on the couch. Spock gathered up his satchel and his PADDs before going over to Jim and kissing him.

               “I will be home at four, ashayam,” Spock said.  “Do not…”

               “Move unless I have to pee,” Jim finished.  “I know.  It’s been like seven weeks, Spock.  I know to take it easy.  Have fun with your experiments.”

               Spock nodded and then said goodbye to Chris and Sebastian before heading for the front door.

**_Where are you going, sa-mekh?  I will come, too,_ Sebastian thought before standing up and rushing after his Vulcan father. **

               Jim chuckled as Spock came back into the room, holding Sebastian.   He put his son down and told him goodbye again before finally leaving.

               “Tried going to work with sa-mekh, did you?” Jim asked his son.

               “Yeah, I go work,” Sebastian replied.

               “No, you stay here and play with Papa.”

               “Okay.”

* * *

 

               Jim talked Chris into letting him sit out back that afternoon.  Jim relaxed in the chair as he watched his son run around the yard with Daisy. 

               “How was your Valentine’s Day?” Chris asked.

               “Good,” Jim replied.  “We didn’t do much, though. I talked Spock into letting us walk up the street and back.”

               “You are really good at talking people into doing things.”

               Jim took of his glasses and looked at Chris, “It’s these baby blues.  Nobody can resist them.”

               Chris laughed as Jim put his glasses back on and then rubbed his bump.

               “Did you have a good Valentine’s day, Chris?”

               “Yeah, went out with Number One.”

               “Awww…when can we expect wedding bells?”

               “Never.  Number One and I have talked and we’re both not interested in getting married.  We have discussed living together, though.”

               “You two are cute.”

               “Oh, shut up, kid.  Where’s Amanda today?  I thought she’d be stopping by?”

               “Sebastian wore her out yesterday running around.  She’s coming back this evening to make dinner.  You can stay if you want?”

               “I’d love to, but I have a meeting once Bones relieves me of duty.  I’ll be back tomorrow to play with Sebastian.”

               Jim nodded and looked to his son and saw him trying to open the back door, “Sebastian, what are you doing?”

               “Ayhan!”

               Jim laughed, “No, no, Ayhan has to stay inside.  He’s an indoor kitty.”

* * *

 

               Bones relieved Chris around three and sat in the living room with his friend and godson.  Jim was starting to get really tired of people having to sit with him while he was on bed test.

               “When can this end?” Jim whined.

               “When the baby is out and your blood pressure is back to normal,” Bones replied.

               “When will the baby be out?”

               “I was thinking of scheduling you for a C-section in two weeks.”

               Jim nodded, “Makes sense.  I’m thirty-five and it’s a wonder that I’m even having another baby.”

               “Yeah, well you did get knocked up by a full blooded Vulcan the first time.  That was a medical marvel.”

               Jim looked to his friend, “You mean that I got artificially inseminated?”

               Bones rolled his eyes and turned in the seat to face Jim, “When are you going to stop lying about that to me?  Gaila told me about Stonn.”

               Jim sighed, “Fuck.  How long ago did she tell you?”

               “Right after you told me that you were artificially inseminated.  Look, Jim, I’m not mad.  I was a little disappointed that you didn’t feel like you could tell me the truth, but I figured you didn’t want me or even Chris going after Stonn for being a dick.”

               “Microdick.”

               “I don’t wanna know that. I love ya, Jim, and I love my god-babies.”

               “Love you, too.”

               “Does Spock know about Stonn?”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah.  When we had that falling out before we got together…it was because Stonn came back into the picture and wanted to piss off Spock.  I thought he wanted to be a part of Sebastian’s life but he didn’t.  Spock and I got into a fight and he tried to leave.”

               “Stonn’s not going to come back is he?”

               Jim shook his head, “Fuck no.”

               “Good, because if he tried, I’d beat the shit out of him.”

               Jim laughed, “You’d have to wait for Spock to finish kicking his ass first.”

               Bones smiled at his friend, “I’m glad you and Spock are together.  He may be an insufferable hobgoblin at times, but he loves you more than anything and that’s all that matters.”

               Jim smiled back, “Thank you, Bonesy.  And I’m glad Carol has made you less of a grouch then you used to be.”

               Bones laughed as his communicator starting going off.  Daisy start to bark at it as he answered.  Ayhan jumped onto the couch and made himself comfortable on Jim’s bump and started to purr.

**_What’s that?_ Baby Kirk thought.  _It’s nice.  Soothing._ Baby Kirk then yawned and started to doze off.**

               Jim scratched Ayhan on the head as Bones cursed under his breath and stood up, “Look, I gotta go.  There’s an emergency at the hospital.”

               “Alright, that’s fine.  If you have to go, go.  I’ll be fine.”

               “Jim..”

               “Leonard, Spock will be home in ten minutes.  I will be fine, alone, for ten minutes.”

               Bones sighed and nodded.  He kissed Jim on the head and ruffled Sebastian hair before taking off.  Jim heard the front door close and sighed himself.

_Finally, all alone,_ he thought.

               _Alone? Why? Where is Leonard?_ Spock asked.

               _He had to leave because of a hospital emergency.  Spock, I’m fine.  You’ll be here soon._

_I will be there in eleven point three four minutes.  Do not get up from the couch._

Jim shook his head at his mate and then looked to Daisy who was starting to whine at him. 

               “What’s wrong, girl?” he asked.  “You gotta pee?”

               Daisy wagged her tail and continued to whine.  Jim shooed Ayhan off his bump before sitting up on the couch and standing up.

               “No daddy,” Sebastian said.

               “I’m fine, mini-Spock.  How about we take Daisy for a little walk?”

**_I do not believe that is allowed, but can I hold the leash?_ **

“Okay!”

               Jim smiled and walked to the front door with Sebastian.  He had his son clip the leash to Daisy as he grabbed his communicator and put it in his pocket.  He held the leash in one hand and his son’s hand in the other and left the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left ^-^ and then I'll move onto drabbles for this cute family


	42. Sebastian's Little Sibling

               Jim, Sebastian, and Daisy walked to the end of the street just fine.  Daisy peed near a tree at the corner and then they turned and started to walk back home.  They were three houses from their own when Jim’s vision went blurry.  He faltered in his steps and then felt a wave a nausea spread over him.  Jim carefully sat down on the ground as pain went through his abdomen.

               _Fuck,_ he thought.  He looked around and didn’t see anyone in sight before telling Spock to hurry up.

               _I informed you not to move, ashayam._

_Yeah, yeah, just hurry up.  I’m going to call an ambulance._

Jim grabbed his communicator from his pocket and it was immediately snatched by Sebastian.

               “I call help!” Seasbtian said before pressing buttons.  Jim tried to chuckled but felt pain.  He grabbed the communicator as an operator answered.

               “911 what is your emergency?” the operator asked.

               “Hi, um…I’m thirty-seven weeks pregnant and have preeclampsia.  I’m feeling like shit and need to go to the hospital.”

               “Yes, sir, we have your coordinates and an ambulance is on the way, but can you confirm your location?”

               Jim gave her the address of where he was at before cringing at the pain.

               “Daddy, owie?” Sebastian asked as Daisy sat down next to Jim and wagged her tail.

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, daddy owie.”

               “You not pose to leave house with no sa-mekh.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “I know, baby boy.”

* * *

 

               Spock showed up right as the paramedics arrived.  Spock fussed over Jim as he was loaded into the ambulance.  Spock couldn’t go with Jim because Sebastian couldn’t sit in the ambulance.

               “I will meet you at the hospital,” Spock said. 

               Jim nodded and waved goodbye to them as the ambulance doors shut.  Spock was internally panicking as he took Daisy home and put her up.  He then called his parents and asked them to meet him at the hospital.

               “I told daddy no walking,” Sebastian informed his sa-mekh.

               “That was very good of you, but daddy is stubborn and does not listen,” Spock said.

               “Very stubborn.”

* * *

 

               Jim sighed as he listened to Bones yelling at him about how he should’ve stayed on the fucking couch. 

               “You put yourself at risk,” Bones fussed. “You put the baby at risk! Dammit, Jim!”

**_Jeez, who the fuck is that yelling?_ Baby Kirk thought before putting their little hands to their ears. **

               Jim nodded at his friend and then started breathing really hard.

               “Shit, we gotta do an emergency C-section.”

               “What? Seriously?  It’s early, though,” Jim whined.

               “Yeah, well, you were the one that decided to take a walk,” Bones said before turning and paging a nurse to get the surgery room prepped.

               _Spock, they’re going to do an emergency C-section.  Where are you?_ Jim asked through their bond.

               _I am in the waiting room.  I will be there as soon as my parents arrive to look after Sebastian._

_Okay.  Tell them to hurry._

* * *

 

Jim was wheeled into the surgery room a few moments later.  His glasses were removed from him and placed to the side as IVs started to be put in him. A nurse placed a small curtain over his upper chest, blocking his view of his bump.

               _Oh, baby…I’m so sorry you’re coming early,_ Jim thought.

He heard a door open and looked to see Spock coming up to him.  Jim smiled and reached his free hand out to him.

               “Ashayam,” Spock said, sitting on the little stool next to Jim.

               “The baby is coming early.”

               “I am aware.  The child will be well, t’hy’la,” Spock told him and then leaned forward to kiss Jim’s forehead.

               “Jim, Spock, we’re going to start now, okay? Everything will be alright,” Bones said, leaning his head over the curtain and looking at them.

               Jim nodded as Spock tightened his hold on Jim’s hand.

* * *

 

               Jim didn’t feel anything as Bones worked on him.  He kept his eyes on Spock the whole time until they heard Bones say he was pulling the baby out.  Jim teared up when he heard his child start to cry.  He turned his head to look up and saw Bones holding the baby up above the curtain for them to see.

               “My vision is blurry, but is that another boy?” Jim choked up and asked. 

**_What the fuck is going on? What is happening? I’m cold. Stop holding my neck like that,_ Baby Kirk started fussing. **

               “Yep, another boy, Jim,” Bones said.

               “Oh, hello there.  I’m your daddy.”

**_Okay, daddy.  Can you hold me? I don’t like this jerk holding me…hey wait! Who are you? Take me back to the daddy._ **

Spock watched Bones placed his son in the arms of a nurse who then headed for the exit door.  Spock stood up and growled only to have Bones tell him to shut up.

               “The kid needs to go in observation for a little while, Spock,” Bones fussed at him.

               Jim watched his son being taken away and waved at him, “Daddy loves you and I’ll see you soon.”

**_Wait? What? Where am I going? Daddy person please come get me.  Hey!_ **

Jim sniffled and then told Spock to follow their son and make sure he was alright.

               Spock nodded.  He kissed his mate's cheek and then left the room to check on his newborn son. 

* * *

 

               Spock growled at the nurse from before as he entered the nursery.  She didn’t bat an eye at him before grabbing a chair and placing it next to his son’s incubator.  Spock sat next to the enclosed, clear plastic box and watched his on.  There were two holes that could be opened but Spock didn’t mess with them.  He wanted to make sure his son was healthy.

               The baby was only in a small diaper and laying on his back.  Spock placed his hand on the incubator and smiled.

               “Welcome to the world, little one,” Spock said.

**_Hell of a world,_ Baby Kirk responded.  _I’m in a box and they took me from my daddy person. And who the hell are you?_**

“I am your sa-mekh.”

**_Okay, whatever.  Can you get me out of this box?_ **

Spock looked up to a nurse and asked, “How long is he to stay in the incubator?”

               “Not long, sir.  We just want to make sure he is breathing on his own, which it looks like he is.”

               “How much does he weigh?”

               “Six pounds, eight ounces. He is slightly jaundice but that is normal.”

               Spock nodded and then looked back to his son and saw him scrunch up his face.

**_I do not like this box. I want out,_ Baby Kirk thought before started to cry.**

* * *

 

               “I want my baby,” Jim demanded. He could feel his son was upset and he wanted to cuddle him.

               Bones sighed and looked at Jim’s monitor, “Spock will bring him here in a few moments.”

               _Bring me my baby,_ Jim told his husband.

               _I am on my way with him, ashayam._

Jim leaned back against his fluffy pillows and sighed.  He wanted to hold his baby who was now forty-two minutes old and Jim had yet to hold or really see him.  He adjusted his glasses on his face and was about to sigh again when Spock walked into the door with their new bundle of crying joy.          

               Spock allowed a small smile at seeing Jim beam at him.  He went over to this mate and gently placed their son into his arms.

**_Hey! Daddy person is back.  You’re warm. I like you,_ Baby Kirk thought but still kept crying _.  Sa-mekh person is nice as well, but I like you holding me._**

“Oh, sweetheart why are you crying?” Jim cooed.

**_I don’t like this new world.  The old one I was in was nice and warm._ **

“Are you hungry?”

**_No!_ **

**_Wait…food? What do you have?_ **

Jim smiled as his son stopped crying when Jim moved his hospital gown to the side and let his son latch on.

**_What...what is this…I like it!_ **

“He has your beautiful brown eyes,” Jim said.  “And your ears.”

               “The nurses messed with his ears before I could tell them not to,” Spock replied.

               “That’s fine.  He’s perfect.”

               “Indeed.  What shall we name him?”

               “Hmm…Sylar?”

               “James.”

               Jim chuckled, “I’m kidding.  He doesn’t look like a Sylar.  How about…Grayson?  Grayson Sarek.”

               “That is…acceptable.”

               Jim looked at Spock, “Our son’s name is just acceptable?”

               “No…I…its perfect, t’hy’la.  Grayson Sarek.”

               “Yeah, so now we have a Sebastian George and Grayson Sarek. SG and GS.”

               “Indeed.”

               Jim smiled at Spock and then looked to his son. Jim ran a finger lightly over his son’s green tinted cheek as he continued to nurse.  

               “While I feed him, why don’t you go and get Sebastian so he can meet his little brother.”

               Spock nodded and before he left he kissed Jim on lips and caressed his son’s bald head.

* * *

 

               “What would you like to get for your little sibling?” Amanda asked.  She was leading Sebastian around the hospital gift shop by his hand.  “They have stuffed animals.”

               Sebastian went over to the display of animals and grabbed a small hippo stuffed animal.

**_I like this.  Perhaps my new sibling will like it as well.  If they do not then I could keep it,_ Sebastian thought.  He then looked up to his Gammy and smiled. **

               “Hippo please,” Sebastian said.

               Amanda smiled at him and nodded, “I think that is a cute hippo and your new little sibling will love it.”

               She paid for the toy and also purchased a balloon for Jim’s room and then left the gift shop. She was about to walk into the waiting room when he heard Spock call her.

               “Mother,” Spock said. 

               She turned and smiled at her son, “Well?”

               “Grayson Sarek. Six pounds, eight ounces.”

               Amanda beamed and clapped her hands together, “Oh, that’s wonderful.  Another little boy.”

               “Indeed,” Spock said before kneeling down to his son.  “You have a little brother, Sebastian.”

               “Oh wow,” Sebastian replied before Spock picked him up.

               “I am going to introduce Sebastian first and then you and father can come meet Grayson.”

               Amanda nodded as Sarek said, “Take your time.  We will wait.”

               Spock turned on his heel and carried Sebastian to Jim’s room.

* * *

 

**_I have a little brother,_ Sebastian thought. _That is…cool.  I will give him the hippo…or…maybe I should keep it.  I will also explain to him that I am the older one and that I am in charge._**

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts when his sa-mekh carried him into a new room.  Sebastian’s eyes went wide.

**_My milk dispensers!_ **

Jim smiled at his older son and coaxed Grayson off his nipple so that he could introduce the two new brothers.

_Hey, daddy, I’m still hungry,_ Grayson thought.

               “Sebastian say ‘hi’ to your little brother Grayson,” Spock said, holding Sebastian closer to Jim and Grayson.

               “Hi Grayson!” Sebastian said a little loudly and then held out the hippo.

               Grayson’s eyes went wide and then he starting to cry.

**_Who the hell are you?_ Grayson exclaimed.  **

               Sebastian jumped a bit in Spock’s arms and shook his head, “No like.  Take him back.”

               “Sebastain, that’s not how it works,” Jim said to his oldest before moving Grayson to start feeding again.  Grayson immediately stopped crying and latched on.

**_Those are my milk dispenser,_ Sebastian told Grayson. **

**_Nope, mine now,_ Grayson replied. **

               Sebastian looked to his sa-mekh, “Take him back.”

               “Sebastian…” Spock sighed.

               “Well this is wonderful,” Jim told his husband as Sebastian tucked his head into Spock’s neck and started to fuss.

               “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All Folks! For now. ^-^ I promise there will be one-shots about this cute family.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments are appreciated. Love getting feedback on my stories ^-^


End file.
